Loved Always
by lilyrose284
Summary: Kimberly returns to help battle with the rangers to defeat the evil King Mondo and his Machine Empire. Can our lovers reunite, or will outside forces destroy our favorite couple? Epilogue! Enjoy and review please!
1. Old Time Memory

_Disclaimer: Disney, Saban hold right to PR and its characters, just using them like puppets in the dreams of causing delight and joy to each and every one of you guys, as my plan :P SIIIKKEEE! (no, really I am :) )_

_Setting during Zeo Season before Gold Ranger appears, around mid-October 1996. _

_Summary: It another T/K story. Kimberly returns to Angel Grove with the new Zeo crystal and must battle with the rangers to defeat the evil King Mondo and his Machine Empire. Will our lovers reunite, or will outside forces destroy any chances of a reunion?_

_Enjoy!_

**LOVED ALWAYS**

**Chapter 1: Old Time Memory (by: Josh Kelley)**

Immediately after the final bell for school, the rangers were called by Billy to the Command Center. They all arrived shortly after the page.

"What's up Billy? Is King Mondo up to no good again?" Tommy asked first.

"No."

"Then why so urgent?" Katherine asked.

"I didn't call this meeting."

"Then who did?" Adam asked.

"I did," a voice said coming from the shadows. "I called this meeting. Hey guys."

"Kimberly!" Adam was the first to rush and hug her. Rocky followed.

"What are you doing here!" Tommy stayed back as everyone said hello to Kimberly.

"I think I have something you guys might need." Kimberly pulled her messenger bag around to her front and pulled out a crystal.

"A Zeo crystal?" Tommy said.

"Yes, Kimberly called me last night, and told me she had something pretty interesting for us, but wouldn't tell me what," Billy said. He took the crystal from her. Alpha examined it to prove it was real.

"It is a Zeo crystal, rangers," Alpha said handing it back to Billy.

"Who gave it to you?"

"A friend."

"Who?" Tommy demanded.

"Like I said, a friend." Everyone went quiet. Both Kimberly and Tommy stared at each other in slight glare. "Anyways, as I touched it, I saw you guys so I knew I had to give it to you."

"Anything else happened?"

"Uh, well, it did glow purple for a very long time in my hands."

"KIMBERLY, ONLY THE ONE WHO CAN USE THE POWER OF THE ZEO CRYSTAL WILL IT REVEAL ITS TRUE COLOR TO," Zordon said

"What?"

"Zordon's right, Kim. We have a new ranger," Adam said.

"Wow, wait a minute. Me?"

"Of course!" Rocky said. "Yea, we get our sixth member finally!"

"No, I can't be."

"You are the true owner of the crystal that's why it glowed," Billy said.

"I can't...I mean..."

"Kimberly, you must."

"Come on, Ms. Olympian, the games are over with! There is nothing left in Florida or is there?" Rocky remembered the letter and the boy supposedly Kimberly dumped Tommy for.

"No, I mean, I have nothing to do back in Florida now. I'm taking a break from the tour so I can breathe again, but..."

"See, you can come back!"

"But where will I stay? Aisha is in Africa. I don't want to intrude on anyone..."

"Well, I have a couch for you," Rocky said.

"Gee thanks."

"Only one of us has a spare room," Tommy said. Everyone looked at each other, then Tommy. "You can stay with me."

"Oh, I really don't think that's a good idea," Kimberly said with slight laugh.

"Hey, it's better than some motel or Rocky's couch."

"HEY! I resent that!"

"Come one, Kim. Say you will stay," Adam said.

"I have to pack and my car! My things are still in Florida, guys."

"Teleportation."

"The only way to go," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Why don't you all go help Kimberly pack her things and I'll tell my parents."

"Deal," Billy said.

"BEFORE ANYTHING IS DONE. KIMBERLY YOU MUST FIRST TAKE UPYOUR NEW POWERS."

"Of course," Kimberly said putting her bag down. "How do I do this?" Billy handed it back to her. The Zeo crystal came out of her hands.

"EXTEND YOUR ARMS KIMBERLY." The crystal floated above her before it shined purple rays down on her. On her wrists, her Zeo morphers appeared. "TURN YOUR WRIST, BRING THEM TOGETHER AND SAY: ZEO RANGER 6-PURPLE." Kimberly activated her morphers by flicking her wrist and brought them together.

"Zeo Ranger 6-Purple!' She morphed into the purple rangers. She smiled and removed her helmet. "Purple is definitely the new black." Everyone smiled.

* * *

Billy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Katherine went to Kimberly's place down in Florida.  
"Whoa, this is your place!" Tanya said. 

"Yea, it's small. I'll go find some boxes. Darn, I need to go shopping."

"For what?"

"Storage supplies, I don't think I have enough boxers."

"You and your shopping," Billy said.

"There should be some boxes lying around, why don't you guys get started. I'll be right back." Kimberly pulled her keys down from their hook and left her place.

"Man, this is going to take a while," Adam said looking around the place. "Kimberly has enough stuff for 10 people!"

"We should get started then," Katherine said. "Especially on her clothes. Tanya and I can tackle that monster."

"Good luck," Adam said. "That's gonna take a truck just for clothes."

"Good thing for teleportation."

Hours later, Kimberly stood outside her apartment for nearly the past year. She had handed over her keys to the landlord.

"Are you sad?"

"Been one of the best experiences in my life. Moving here was tough, and I am sorry to leave it, but there is no place like home, like Angel Grove. This is just an...Old Time Memory. Let's go." Kimberly touched the top of her black convertible beetle with white and fuchsia inside. It was a gift from her mother for her winnings at Olympics.

* * *

Alpha made it so that Kim's things got teleported into Tommy's truck, Rocky's car and Billy's father's truck. 

"Kimberly! Oh dear!" Mrs. Oliver, Tommy's mother, came out the doorway as the 3 cars pulled up. Kimberly hugged her back after getting out of the car. "When Tommy told me you would be arriving today, I just couldn't believe it!"

"Thanks for allowing me to stay here."

"Oh, it is nothing. Happy to do it. You know I have and will always think of you as a daughter," Mrs. Oliver said holding her face.

"Thanks."

"You look hungry. Are you?"

"A bit."

"Tommy, boys, unload all those things to Kim's new room. This girl has gotten far to skinny for my taste. I need to fatten her up. Katherine, Tanya, you two could use some lemonade as well. Come dears, let the fellows handle that." Kimberly smiled and waved back to the boys. The boys all groaned as the girls went inside.

"Pack and unload. I need to get paid for this work," Rocky said.

"Come on, Rocko, at least we don't have unpack it. Just unload."

* * *

Kimberly stood in the middle of her new bedroom, boxes, binds everywhere. Mrs. Oliver personally cleaned up the room that was a spare guest room. Room blank and bare, walls white and empty. Tommy knocked on the door and came in with the final box.

"Oh, thanks. Just sit that on the bed." It was nightfall now.

"Mom says there is more ice cream left."

"Nah, I have had my full."

"You sure?" She nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks though," Kimberly said as he went to leave. "For everything." Tommy nodded and closed the door slightly behind him.

* * *

Tommy woke up around 3am. He heard something drop across the hall and a groan. Kim's bedroom and his room were across from each other on their hall. His parent's bedroom down the other hall. A bathroom at the end of Kim and Tommy's rooms that they would share. Tommy pushed Kim's door open and found her trying to put 2 boxes to her top shelf of her closet. 

"Oh, no!" She cried out as it nearly fell again, but instead of hitting her, Tommy caught the boxes before they would fall again.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Need a little hand?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I can get you a ladder next time out."

"Funny. Can you put those up as well?"

"Sure." Tommy took the other boxes. "Anything else?"

"My bed. I need it raised up, could you?"

"Of course." Tommy did everything she asked. Tommy picked up a packet. "These are cute."

"Thanks. Thinking I need to get in the purple mode, though pink is still my fave."

"You look great in any and every color."

"Thanks. Could you help me make my bed?"

"Sure." Bed collections was oriental floral (pink with purplet and white mixture floral) satin sheets, satin comforter, velvet rose comforter, satin bed skirt, velvet rose pillow, velvet neck roll, & pink and purple pillow shams. "Hey, since there is a half-day in school tomorrow, you should come by to pick up a schedule."

"We have never had a half-day this early in the semester."

"Yea, I know. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Tommy left her to get some sleep for his classes. Kimberly changed into some PJ's, tossing her clothes into the hamper. She fell asleep immediately as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

Mrs. Oliver came into the bedroom around 7:30 am. 

"Morning." Kimberly pushed some of the covers back.

"Oh, morning."

"I left you some breakfast. Principal Caplain said you can come by anytime after 10 to make your schedule."

"Thanks. You have a great day."

"You too." She left the room. Kimberly looked at her alarm clock and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Tommy got home around 1 after the half-day at school. Kimberly was putting up her schedule on her board, as she put up many of her photos from the Olympics along with her medals. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You were amazing."

"I can't believe it sometimes," Kimberly said touching the gold medal. "Can you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, Kimberly, when you put your mind to doing something, you usually do and do it amazingly."

"Thanks."

"I still think you should have 5 gold medals."

"4 is still good. Amy deserved that bars gold."

"You were just as good, if not better. They were just tired of giving you another gold." Kimberly laughed.

"I didn't think you would watch."

"No matter what, I will always support you and be there for you. We were best friends before.."

"True but then..."

"We will always be friends, I hope."

"Of course."

"The gang was thinking dinner around 6."

"That'll be great." Tommy touched one of the gold medals. He looked down at her and noticed something on her back of her neck. Kimberly slightly moved away when he pushed her ponytail aside.

"I thought you said only 1 tattoo?"

"Did I say one?" Tommy looked at her.

"Okay, maybe 3."

"3!" Kimberly had the Olympic rings above her ankle. She swore that was it, because all the girls got it and she would feel left out if she didn't get it as well. "Where is the other one?" Kimberly pushed her pants in front down a bit. Tommy's hand touched the purple Irish cross on her stomach. "So, rings, butterfly and cross. Anything else?"

"Thinking about getting a tribal across my back." Tommy looked at her. "But that'll come later."

"And how does Mommy Hart feel about those?"

"When she is okay, as long as she doesn't know about them." Tommy shook his head. "She knows about the rings and belly button piercing, she was there when I got both of them."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. She just wouldn't approve of the other 2, so instead of getting her all upset, I figured, I'll just tell her later on, or never." They both laughed.

* * *

That night...

* * *

Tommy was at the bottom of the steps waiting on Kimberly. They were to meet the others at the restaurant. 

"Kimberly!"

"Ya voy!" She yelled back.

"It's almost 6!"

"Yadda yadda!" Kimberly said applying gloss. Kim's door opened and she came out. "Happy?" Tommy looked up and couldn't help but stare.

"Wow, you look, beautiful." Kimberly stood in a mist lavender chiffon dress and silver slingbacks. As she came down the stairs, Tommy cleared his throat. Mrs. Oliver couldn't help but smile at her son.

"Sorry, I took so long, couldn't find the right shoes."

"No, no. Not a problem at all. Shall we go?" Tommy took her jacket and helped her into it. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Mrs. Oliver."

"You 2 have fun now." She smiled and closed the door after them.

At the restaurant, Italian Palace, Kimberly laughed as Rocky was talking about how he had an explosion in the chemistry lab last week. Katherine didn't like how Kimberly and Tommy were looking and touching each other often. Katherine smiled as a song came on and she got an idea.

"Oh, Tommy. You know this song. We danced to it on our first date. Come, let's dance."

"Uh, okay." Tommy was dragged up. Kimberly watched them a little before turning her attention away. Billy could see how upset Kimberly was getting. Rocky looked up at the couple and smiled.

"Let's show them how it's done," Rocky whispered to Kimberly. She smiled and took his hand. Tommy and Katherine were returning as they went to dance. Tommy watched them laughing and dancing together. Tommy had never seen Kimberly danced like that. The way her hips moved with Rocky. Rocky put his arms around Kimberly after a spin, holding her back to his chest, as they still moved side to side. Kimberly spins out the hug and moved around. She was singing the song with Rocky as they danced. Rocky and Kimberly returned as the food arrived.

Tommy and Kimberly got home around 9pm. It was a quiet drive home. Kimberly went straight to the kitchen to put away her doggybag, as Tommy locked up and went straight up to his room. Kimberly slipped off her shoe and rubbed her foot.

"Oh, not good dancing shoes." She took her other one off as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Kimberly placed her shoes neatly into the closet and slid her PJ bottoms under her dress. Tommy was coming out his room to go to the bathroom and stopped as Kimberly unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground. Kimberly stood topless as she walked and picked up her cami from her bed.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed quickly putting the cami to cover her bare chest.

"OH! So sorry!" She turned and put the top on. "SOO SORRY!" Tommy quickly rushed to the bathroom. Kimberly stood in the hall, waiting to brush her teeth. Tommy slightly jumped when he saw her standing there after he opened the door. "Look, about early, I didn't mean to..."

"Hey. It's okay," Kimberly said walking pass him to go into the bathroom. "Not like you haven't ever seen them before. Goodnight, Tommy." She smiled and closed the door. Tommy smiled as well.

"Night, Beautiful."

* * *

_TBC _


	2. Dilemma

**Just loving the responses….2 thumbs up! Everything to be explained shortly in the chapters ahead, so no worries, okay. Thanks for the support, much appreciated. **

_Italics displays flashbacks, or whatever, you know the dilio  
__Another little note, each chapter is dedicated to a song of the moment. Lyrics can be found by a simple Google search. Feel free to email me with questions, or if you are wan a sample of these songs. Will be happy to oblige you guys. _

**Chapter 2: Dilemma (by: Nelly)**

Next morning

Kimberly lay in her bed, her dreams filled with such confusion, sadness, anger, fear, and any and every other emotion you could think of. She barely slept, woke up from each, even more confused drenched in sweat. She hugged her pillow as she turned to her stomach.

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

_Flashbacks_

_Kimberly opened the doors to her new flat. Her new home near the training facility. All the girls haven moved in maybe a month or so before. 7 girls to one flat, 5-bedrooms, 3 ½ baths, kitchen, dining, living room and backyard with balcony. _

"_Well, well, so this I the prized gymnast, Coach has talked our ears off for. Doesn't look like much," Amy said. "She's way too fat to compete with us?" Tiffany laughed with Amy. _

"_Be nice, she just moved in!" Abby knocked on the door. Kimberly slowly put her bags on her bare bed. "Hi! I'm Abby Stevens!" _

"_Hi, Kimberly Hart." They shook hands. _

"_Yes, I know. Well, Kimberly. That 2 are Amy Ford and Tiffany Walden." _

"_Hi." _

"_Hi," Tiffany said with a slight wave. _

"_Whatever." Amy walked to her bedroom. _

"_Did I do something wrong?" _

"_Nah! Amy has been after this room for weeks now. But Coach swore he was finding the perfect girl to fill it in. Biggest room here, you know." _

"_Oh, well, how many girls are staying here." _

"_7 in total, counting you. They are mostly out for brunch, or training in the morning sessions. You'll meet them all at the meeting at 4. We'll be heading to the night session after you get settled in. Now, living with us, Dominique Dawes, a fierce competitor, Leah Jones, a bitch like Amy, you'll love her." Kim smiled. "Oh, and last but not lease, Molly Reddick, she's a southern country girl." _

"_I saw Dominique compete last month, she was great with Shannon Miller." _

"_Yea well, they have been the top for months now. I'll leave you to unpack." _

"_Thanks Abby." _

"_Not a problem. Welcome to hell." Kimberly looked up at her. "Hope you brought some water." Abby smiled and walked out. Kimberly sighed and sat on her bed. _

* * *

_That was a good day. Kimberly had never experienced so much pain in her back, ankles, shoulders, and wrists. The constant training, was wearing on her body. Kimberly was training so hard, losing weight too fast and too often. Kimberly didn't want any excuses, so she fought through it. The girls being harsher to her with each day, just because she was singled out, as one of the best with just a few other girls. She was losing herself in the sport. Joy and love for game lost thanks to strenuous training. _

_Letters from home and friends, getting shorter with each passing week. Barely getting anyone on the phone these days, either too busy or ranger duties. She misses them all so much and but can't tell them how much it pains her, because they all keep saying how proud they are. _

* * *

_

* * *

After another late night session Kimberly found herself passing a dojo. She smiled, remember a past night at a dojo with Tommy._

"_Oh, thanks!" Tommy said as Kimberly had flattened him again to his back. _

"_Are you okay?" _

"_Just my proud." She held her hands out for him. _

"_I told you not to pick on me." She pulled him up. _

"_I can't help it, Beautiful." His arms went around her waist. He kissed her neck, as his hands roamed her body. "You are just too sensitive." He kissed her repeatedly. Kimberly knows where he was going with him, with each passing kiss and slight suckle as his hands found her hips and thighs. But before he would even attempt anything, she was well ahead of him. _

"_Hi yah!" Kimberly flipped him over her hip and down to his back. She stood there with her hands on her hips smiling. _

"_Okay, not looking so good for me, now." Kim laughed. She held her hands out for him again. Tommy got another idea instead. "Ooof!" Kimberly landed on top of him. _

"_Didn't think that one through, huh?" _

"_Nope, just wanted you." _

"_You have me, Handsome. Forever and always." She cupped his face and kissed him. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too." _

* * *

_Kimberly snapped from her flashback and let out a cry of frustration. Tears formed in her eyes. Would she and Tommy still be together? Would she be in this hell if not for him pushing her away? How could he just let her go? Did he not love her? Kimberly picked up a brick and threw it with all her might through the window. She stood staring at the hole for the longest. A light came on. _

"_Hey! Hey you!" Kimberly gasped and took off running. "Hey! Hey, stop right there!" A guy chased her. Kimberly ran as fast as she could. He grabbed her shoulder, only to have Kimberly flip him right to his back, as she twisted his arm. He held his arm as he stood up, not believing such a tiny girl could overwhelm him that fast. She turned to a fighting stance, as the guy got up. "You are going to pay for breaking my grandfather's window!" Kim held her hands up in defense, but could tell he didn't want to talk right now. The young man attacked Kimberly. She ducked and blocked all his swings with the ease she learned. Kim was quicker, more skilled than him, but still he fought her hard. Time flew by and before the young man knew Kim had him pinned to the ground, with her knee to his chest, and her fist raised about to punch him square in the face. _

"_That is enough!" Kimberly looked back to see an old man. "Release him now." He tapped the ground with his stick. Kimberly quickly got up. _

"_I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do it, I swear! I don't know what overcame me, but… I am just sooo sorry!" Kimberly said backing away from the two. _

"_Come with me." _

"_What?_

"_Please, come with me." The old man turned and started walking back toward his dojo. Kimberly followed the old man looking back at the young man she just defeated. The boy got up rubbing his jaw, though she never punched him in the face, her kicks to his stomach, chest and side of his head, still stung. "My name is Ken Morimorto. And the young man is my grandson, Miles."_

"_Sorry bout the kick." _

"_Whatever. Grandfather, we should call the police." _

"_Wait no! I'll pay for the window! I'll do anything, just don't call the police!" _

"_Miles, please, the police will not be needed. Now, go and fetch our guest some tea." _

"_Tea! Guest? Grandpa, she destroyed the window!" Miles yelled. _

"_A window can easily be replaced. Go Miles." Miles stormed away. _

"_Thanks for not getting the police involved. I really don't know what overcame me just now." _

"_I knew you were coming," Master Morimorto said as he lead her through an open gate and around the back. _

"_Excuse me." They walked around back. Kimberly gasped at the yard with a stream in the distance to go down to the huge lake. _

"_Wow! This is amazing." _

"_What has saddened you my dear?" _

"_Nothing. Nothing. Everything is fine. I'm just tired from a late session." _

"_Of what?" _

"_Oh, uh, I'm a gymnast at the Florida complex. We just had our 4th night session in a row." _

"_Training difficult?" _

"_Not the right adjective." _

"_I see, you feel lost in your training." _

"_Lost? Me? Oh, no, no!" Kim laughed. "Everything will be fine. Olympics is right around the corner." _

"_Olympics will never come to one so sad and lost in the world." _

"_I am not sad! Or lost! I couldn't be happier! Training with the best is great! I feel at home… not missing anyone, and, and I couldn't be happier!" She looked down at the stream. "And I couldn't be phonier." Slight tear rolled down her face. _

"_IF you allow me. I can help you regain your true self." _

"_My true self is right here. This is me, this is all I will ever be." _

"_Kimberly, this is not your. Look at yourself." _

"_How did you know my name?" _

"_Your soul, your light may be dimming, but with help, if you allow me to help you, you will gain it all back and more. Besides, you still have a window to replace." Kimberly looked at him smiling at her. "Come, we will begin training after some tea." _

"_Wait! Training, oh no! I can't train with you; gymnastic is well more important than…" _

"_Finding yourself?" _

"_I can find myself in September or October." _

"_You won't last 'til then at this rate. You are barely eating and sleeping. You won't win anything until you find yourself now. And I will help you, my dear. Your crane wings will soar again." _

"_How did you.." _

"_Come, our tea will be ready." Kimberly looked up to see Miles coming with a tray. _

* * *

Tommy woke up just as his parent's car pulled from the driveway. His dreams filled with old memories. Memories of past moments with Kimberly in this very room either studying together, working on homework, napping, as teenagers in love tend to do. But when he woke up, he felt the emptiness that has plagued him before. Though he was happy spending time with Katherine. Their relationship still was fresh and new, having just truly begun a short time before. He was happy to have moved on after taking months to get over his first love, his true love. But if she had moved on so quickly, why wouldn't he? His life shouldn't be defined by his relationship with is ex. His life shouldn't be dictated by his ex. She dumped him. She wanted more than he could give her. Life isn't about who you are with or without. There is more to life, right? Tommy sighed. Not everything in life should be so complicated. Life should not depend on who you are dating. He could still feel her close, as though being right in the room across from him was too near. Tommy hugged his pillow and turned to his stomach. He wonders how long this feeling will last this time.

* * *

Tommy went downstairs in just his boxers into the kitchen. Kimberly sat at the island eating pancakes and bacon, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning."

"Morning," she said closing the paper. Tommy reached over her from the sports section. He poured himself a cup of coffee. "Up before 10, wow, I am impressed."

"I may be up, but I doubt how functional I am." Kim smiled. "Can I ask you something?" Tommy asked.

"You just did." They both smiled. "Just playing with you. Go on."

"Like always. Who gave you the crystal?"

"A good friend."

"It's just; we all had to go on well, mini quest…"

"Mini quest?"

"Yea, to earn our crystals and for some good friend as you put to give it to you, well, it seems a bit odd."

"You think I didn't earn the crystal! You don't think I have the right to it?"

"No! Of course not! I was just wondering like t he rest, how you came across a Zeo crystal.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Kimberly laid on the ground coughing, another blow to the stomach. She pounded her fists to the ground. _

"_You angered too quickly and lost focus. I thought you were good." _

"_I am! You are just…" _

"_Then show me!" Kimberly tried to sweep kick him, only to have Master Morimorto jumped back with a smile. She picked up the staff that he knocked from her hands, though he was unarmed. Master kicked away each advancement from Kimberly, until finally, he pinned her staff to the ground with one foot. She looked at him and smiled. Kimberly purposely broke the staff in half and with a quick spin, was able to hit Master in the stomach with the broken piece. "Good, good. Finally, you are learning." He knocked it away and flipped her to her back harder this time. "Get up and try harder." He stood at her head, as Kimberly sighed and closed her eyes. "No time for a nap!" He raised his foot as Kimberly laid there. She barely was able to roll out of way as his foot came down, causing a major dent in the ground. Kimberly did a spin kick as she got up to his head. He caught her foot at eyelevel. Kimberly was able to front flip and half her way to standing on both feet, ready to attack. He raised his hand as to say, come and attack, with a huge smile. _

* * *

"Trust me, when I saw, I wasn't just given the crystal. I earned it myself. It drew me in. Well, I should go shower," Kimberly said putting her plate in the sink with her glass of juice.

"What are you doing today?"

"Shopping."

"Of course. Alone?" Tommy asked.

"Yea, I guess."

"I can come if you want me to."

"Really?"

"Hey, it's your birthday tomorrow. I need to figure out what to get you."

"You don't have to get me anything for my birthday," Kimberly said.

"Kimberly, are you serious? Besides, Billy already got his parent's beach house for the weekend for a little party and barbecue."

"Oh, you guys are great."

"Yeah, well, more like a welcome back and birthday party. Hey, didn't you send me a card and present for my birthday last month?"

"Actually, Aisha thought of the present, we just went in together and split the amount of it."

"Still, it's something."

"Thanks. Well, I better hurry and shower," Kimberly said.

"No rush, we have plenty of time to shop."

"We are already hours behind since the stores opened!"

"I better put on my good sneakers to keep up with you," Tommy said.

"Ha ha!" Kimberly made a face as she went upstairs. Tommy got himself some breakfast and ate quickly.

* * *

Even though Tommy showered well after her, it was10 am and still, Kimberly wasn't ready.  
"I thought I always took the longest." He came into the bedroom to find her ironing a skirt. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Yea, yea. I'm coming."

"You even got the head start!"

"GET OUT!" Kimberly tossed her towel at him. Tommy laughed and tossed it back.

* * *

King Mondo sent down an army of cogs, as Kimberly and Tommy were in the parking lot about to head to get some food. Just as Kimberly defeated a clog, a monster appeared. Tommy grabbed Kimberly by the waist to protect her as the monster blasted at them. The other 4 rangers appeared before them to block it any hits.

"We need to morph!" Tommy said, as he noticed the other rangers having problems with the monster and army of cogs. Kimberly grabbed his arm and dragged him between 2 cars. "Ready?" She nodded at him. "Let's do this!" They turned their wrists and their morphers appeared.

"Zeo Ranger 5- Red!"

"Zeo Ranger 6- Purple!" More cogs appeared to fight with the monster. The rangers were able to defeat King Mondo's monster with their zords.

"Wow, did you buy out the mall?" Rocky asked going through the many bags

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Kimberly took some bags from him. "This was nothing."

"Nothing! You spent close to 400 bucks!"

"400 bucks!"

"Yea, well, I barely touched the mall. I still need a TV, DVD and VCR."

"Mom said no."

"Just because she said no doesn't mean, I can't exactly get one."

"Fine, get it. But it will spend it's entire time in the box." Everyone laughed. Kimberly touched his shoulder.

"I'm hungry again."

"Billy should be here shortly," Katherine said a little angry as Tommy was loading Kim's bags into her car.

"Love the hat," Tanya said.

"Thanks," Kimberly said adjusting the newly purchased light blue fuzzy hat.

"Yea, 25 bucks."

"Oh, that is nothing," Tanya said.

"She got 3, though."

"Oh."

"Well, it looks perfect in black. And pink is just always my color. I couldn't just get one." Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Good lordly, did you buy out the mall," Mrs. Oliver said as the two came back.

"Why does everyone assume that?" Kimberly put her many bags down to get the others. "Some things are Tommy's too."

"Yea, 3 out of 20, Mom."

"Well, your father went out of pick up dinner. He got tons of Chinese."

"We already ate, Mom," Kimberly said, then stopped herself. "Mrs. Oliver."

"It's okay, Kim. I know you miss her." Kim smiled. She took what she could upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

That night...

* * *

Kimberly waited around till everyone had gone to bed. It was well passed 12 when she sneaked out of the house.

"Hey, wait a minute," the bouncer said holding Kim's arm as she passed him. "You sure as hell don't look 21."

"Call it in. I'll wait."

"Nah, just go in." Kimberly smiled and took her ID from him and went inside. Dancing well until closing, having many of the fellows following her around for another dance or a chance to buy her a drink.

Tommy was getting some water when he heard a car door close. Tommy looked out the window to the back and saw Kimberly walking around back. She was sneaking her way towards her bedroom window. She started climbing up the back. Tommy rushed upstairs and pushed her door slightly ajar. Kimberly pushed her window opened and fell in.

"Damn it. Ow!" She held her shoulder as she sat up. Kimberly tossed her leather jacket aside along with her boots. She fell to her bed and pulled the covers over her on her way to sleep. Tommy slowly and quietly closed her door.

"What are you doing, Kimberly?"

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

Tommy was packing a bag for the overnight weekend stay at the beach house for Kim's birthday. His parents having given her all the presents at morning breakfast. Kimberly stood in just a gold bikini with purple flip flops as Tommy came into the doorway. Kimberly was bending over brushing her hair out, when she caught him staring.

"We will be able to watch the game at 8 right?"

"Of course," Tommy said straighten his top out.

"Good. I cannot wait for my Yankees to win their 22nd title."

"Whatever. Atlanta was up 2-0, you are lucky it's tied 2-2. But the Braves will take tonight and back to New York to crush your heart."

"Oh, whatever! That is the new, New York Yankees, gonna sweep the next 2, with Torre, our pitching, hitting and that new hottie, Derek Jeter, how can we lose?"

"Easy." Kimberly shook her head and tossed her towel at him. "Are you packed?"

"Hey, mister I was ready at 10, nearly 20 minutes ago. Here, take my bag." She tossed it to him. Tommy groaned as he caught it.

"It's just a weekend."

"Ha, ha. Go." Kimberly slipped back into her dress and followed Tommy.

The beach house was about 2 hours away. Tommy spent a lot of time with Billy, grilling and making sure things were in order. He didn't want to deal with Katherine all over him, it was too hot for that, and Kimberly running around in that tiny gold bikini.

"SKULL! PUT ME DOWN!" Kimberly screamed as he had her over his shoulder.

"Free spankings for the birthday girl!"

"NO!"

"Oh yeah!" Rocky came over and hit on her butt as if it was a drum.

"ROCKY! HEY!" Lots of her people coming over to hit her. As desperate as Kimberly tried to cover her butt from the hits, it was hopeless.

"And one of good luck!" Rocky said finally. Skull placed her back to her feet. Kimberly punched his shoulder and looked back for Rocky.

"Uh oh!" Rocky took off running. He reached a jet ski and took it out. Kimberly followed.

Tommy looked up as his mother arrived with the birthday cakes. One shaped like a '1 7', and the other had the little Mermaid character and 17 on it.

"Which cake do you want first?" Tommy's mother asked Billy.

"Thinking Mermaid, right Tommy?" Tommy was staring off at Kimberly as she ate a hot dog and was getting sweet talking in her ear by a guy from their high school.

"Huh?"

"Which cake?" Billy asked.

"Oh, the big sheet one." Billy nodded; he knew his friend was suffering.

Kimberly was talking with some friends when the cake was brought out. Kimberly laughed as Tommy carried it out and placed it in front of her. She smiled up at him. Tommy bent down to her level. They smiled at each other. Many pictures were being taken. She closed her eyes as they all sung to her. She blew out the candles and found they were trick candles and keep lighting back up. She laughed. Tommy helped her and they ended up dropping each candle in a cup of water. Tommy handed over honors of the first cut to Kimberly. She got a big piece and after just one bite, Rocky and Tommy were able to shove the cake into her face. Everyone laughed as the flash of cameras continued. Kimberly was getting her faced wiped off by Tommy, when she saw her mother, Pierre, and grandparents walking toward her.

"Oh, my god." Tommy smiled, having sent his father to pick them up.

"What?"

"Did you do this?" He smiled.

"Happy birthday, Beautiful." She hugged and kissed his cheek before running over to her mother. Tommy smiled, much to Katherine's dislike.

* * *

Around 8 that evening

* * *

They all were setting up for Game 5 in Atlanta. Braves and Yankees. After the game, Yankee win, taking it back to New York for game 6, Kimberly was sitting alone poolside, her legs inside the water, as she talked on the phone with her grandmother. Kim's grandmother was in Europe, having called earlier this morning around 4:32 on Kim's actually birthday time of birth. Everyone else was cleaning up a bit. Tommy was taking some trash out, when he saw Kimberly. His hand went into his pocket and smiled.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey," Kimberly said looking up.

"Have a nice birthday?"

"Of course. Having my parents, Uncle Steve, Gama and Papa, all you guys…" Tommy pulled out a small box and sat down beside her.

"Here."

"What...Tommy this is all too much! You didn't have to get me anything!"

"It was free."

"Liar." Kimberly smiled and took it. She opened it slowly. "What is it?"

"Open it and see!"

"Fine," Kimberly said opening the box. "Oh, Tommy." She gasped at the blue sapphire with pink center cross necklace. "How did you...Where...?"

"Some months back I found it. Been meaning to give it back, but I kept forgetting."

"Typical." She pulled it out.

"May I?" Kimberly nodded. She gave it to him. Katherine stood in the doorway to the backyard and saw this. Kimberly lifted her hair up and allowed Tommy to place the necklace on her. "There."

"Thank you." She turned to face him, their faces within centimeters. Tommy leaned in more. Kimberly looked up at him. Tommy's lips pressed against her lips. Katherine left as she watched Tommy kiss Kimberly. Kim's hand came up to hold his face .

"TOMMY! PHONE, whoops!" Rocky turned around quickly after catching the couple kissing. Kimberly and Tommy pulled apart quickly.

"Rocky! Hold on, I'm coming." Tommy looked at Kimberly and got up quickly to get the phone. Mrs. Oliver, having watched them, came outside to speak with Kimberly.

"Well, almost over with."

"What?" Kimberly asked looking back at Tommy on the phone.

"Your birthday."

"Oh, right," Kimberly said smiling. She touched her necklace.

"What's that?"

"Oh, my necklace. It was my grandmother's. It gets passed down from grandmother to first granddaughter."

"It's beautiful."

"I know. I can't believe Tommy found it."

"I have seen that in Tommy's room for a while now," Mrs. Oliver said as Kimberly showed it closer.

"I lost it like Christmas."

"You okay?"

"Yea."

"I saw you two..."

"It was nothing. Just 2 friends."

"Friends don't kiss like that, Kimberly."

"Really, it meant nothing." Kimberly got up. "Really."

* * *

Later on that night

* * *

As the girls were turning in for bed, Kimberly was going to the bathroom, when Tommy stood there.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?"

"Uh sure," Kimberly put her bag down and followed him. "What is it?"

"About earlier, look, I didn't mean to cause...cause any...dilemma."

"It's okay, Tommy. I, I...I understand."

"No, I...I'm with Katherine now, she is my girlfriend and, and I should have never kissed you..."

"I know."

"I care about you; I guess I always will because..."

"Right of course. The kiss, well …it…It was nothing! It meant nothing to me as well. Everything is fine, Tommy. We mean nothing. Excuse me," Kimberly went to go into the bathroom.

"Kim, wait..." Tommy tried to stop her, but she pulled away before he could grab her.

"No. It's okay. I'm fine! I need to brush me teeth. All that birthday cake might give me cavities. Goodnight, Tommy." Kimberly locked the bathroom door quickly. She slid down the door with tears in her eyes. Tommy pressed his head to the bathroom door, as he heard a slight sob before it was silent.

"Tommy?" He quickly turned to find Katherine standing there. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Is everything okay?"

"We could use another blanket."

"I'll go find you one." Katherine held her hand out for him. He hesitated, but took it.

* * *

_TBC_

ooooo...much more ahead

_until next time :P_


	3. We Can't Be Friends

_Once again, thanks for the support. Onto chapter 3! Enjoy! _

**Chapter 3: We Can't Be Friends**

**by: Deborah Cox**

* * *

Monday

* * *

Kimberly stood at her locker, that morning. She hadn't spoken once to Tommy since her birthday night. Classes went long, with another monster attack in the middle of the day. Kimberly always knew those were the bad days, attacks before school was let out. After 3rd period, everyone was going to lunch. Kimberly chose to sit alone away from everyone. 

"Why is Kimberly sitting alone?" Adam asked standing next to Tommy in line as they got food.

"She's mad at me."

"Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Tommy, what did you..."

"Just leave it alone, Adam. Come on, the others have a table waiting." They went to the booth.

"Has anyone seen Kim?" Rocky asked.

"I think she decided to study alone." Katherine looked up and saw Kimberly was alone in a corner. She couldn't help but wonder why, especially after the kiss she saw between Tommy and Kim on Saturday. She wondered if that meant Kim was backing away. Katherine knew she would have to talk to Tanya about this more when they were alone.

* * *

A few girls from the girls' gymnastic team came over to Kimberly's table. 

"Well, hello stranger."

"Hi. Eve, Becky."

"May we sit?"

"You two, of course! Sit." They put their trays down and sat with Kimberly.

"So Coach Winter wants us to make sure you know that there is still that spot open for you," Eve said.

"I'll bet Jasmine is pleased."

"Oh come on, Ms. Champion. Everyone knows you were the greatest, I mean, why else did you win all those gold medals," Becky said. "And Jasmine knows as well."

Becky always looked up to Kimberly, though they were the same age, Becky being older by even a few weeks. Kimberly always seemed mature for her age when it came to serious matters in life; she would goof like most teenagers, whether that be in practice, with her friends and family. She had to grow up fast being raised in a semi-fighting household. Not with her parents, but watching the fights between her parents made her strong in face of turmoil and distress. Kimberly was always the gracious individual, smart beyond what she put out there. Kimberly would always help Becky along during practices whether that is cheerleading or gymnastic. She was made leader just after freshman year, because of her way to take a team under her wings and lead them. Jasmine, now captain, was the exact opposite. With Kim's extra ranger duties of last year, she shared captain title with Jasmine. Jasmine was the headstrong, hardass and dictator. Daughter of the coaches, she always wanted to outshine and prove she was better than everyone.

"Yea, you were so great," Eve said.

"Only because I fractured my ankle last summer," Jasmine said coming over. "Hello, Kimberly." Kimberly looked up at Jasmine with a smile.

"Speak of the devil. Hello, Jasmine."

"Surprised to see you without your buddies. What's wrong? Lover's spat?"

"No, not anything like that, just have things to do."

"So, tell me, why hasn't our little Olympian once come to me and thanked me personally for all the hard work I did pushing your ass all these years."

"Oh, really!"

"You bet your ass. You wouldn't be half as competitive if it wasn't for me."

"That I will give you."

"So, going tojoin our winning team again under my reign now?"

"Didn't think you would want me back, seeing how great you love having that captain hat."

"Just wanting to see if you lost that edge, but hey, you are allowed to take it easy, I mean, you are reining champion, I guess that stands for something these days."

"Me? Lost the edge! Ha. Not in this lifetime."

"Good, so you will be at practice tomorrow?" Becky asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Bec, I have…"

"Becky, I am pretty sure, Ms. Olympian is well to busy for us now that she has her medals. You shouldn't bother such a celebrity now with the trivial meets we have." Becky's head went down. Kimberly looked at Eve and Becky, and a decision had to be made then. And despite not knowing the true answer, Kimberly spoke before thinking it through.

"You know what, Jasmine. I will stop tomorrow." Jasmine looked at Kimberly. "Maybe even go through a run through against you to see if you have lost that edge." Kim smirked at the girls.

"Wonderful!" Becky said. "That is great!"

"So awesome!"

"Yea, very terrific. Catch you lose...girls later," Jasmine said walking away with her tray.

"Someone is not happy."

"Tough," Becky said. Kimberly and Becky looked at each other and laughed. Eve joined in as Jasmine looked back without a happy face.

* * *

That night 

Tommy was in his room reading for his class. Kim's music could be heard slightly. They had eaten dinner in silence as other meals before. Tommy gave up reading to tell Kimberly to turn down her music. Kimberly was on her floor, her legs up on her bed, as she talked on her cell phone. Her laptop by her head, with some notes all around.

"KIM!" Tommy knocked once again after getting no response the first time. Kimberly got up and flung her door open.

"May I help you?"

"Could you turn your music down, please?" She slammed the door in his face. The music stayed the same volume. "Guess that is a no." Tommy opened the door. Kimberly was about to lie down on the floor.

"HELLO! MY ROOM!" Kimberly sat up. "Sha, hold on. What do you want?"

"Have some courtesy." He walked over to the stereo and turned it down. Kimberly picked up her remote and turned it up more. They did it for about a minute, before Tommy simply unplugged it and took the line with him on his way out. "Goodnight." Tommy slammed the door behind him.

"Jerk!" Kimberly picked up her cell phone. "No, I am not being a child! He is! Oh, don't you take his side," Kimberly said to Aisha. "No! We can't be friends! Not now!"

* * *

Next morning

* * *

At the breakfast table, Kimberly and Tommy sat opposite, heated glances often exchanged between the two at they ate. 

"So how long should we expect these silence get together? All year?"

"Ask her," Tommy said getting more juice. Kimberly glared at him. Totally disgusted with his response she wiped her mouth with the cloth and got up.

"Thanks Mrs. Oliver for the wonderful breakfast, but seeing that I have lost my appetite. I'll see you after I stop by the gym after school." She picked up her bookbag and guitar case and left.

"Son, you need to apologize."

"Dad, come on! I have! Come on!"

"No, Tommy, you need to do more than a simply apology," Mrs. Oliver said taking away Kim's plate.

"I wish I never kissed her."

"That you shouldn't have, but you did, and now you really need to fix this"

"She is the one that said everything was fine!"

"And you know better to believe that," Mr. Oliver said getting up. "I'll see you all later. Have a nice day at school, son. And come up with a way to apology and fast."

"Goodbye, honey," Mrs. Oliver said handing him a mug of coffee. They kiss and Mr. Oliver left. "Hurry up, Tommy. You'll be late."

"She said she was fine, Mom and now won't even talk to me. There isn't anything I can do. She's the one acting immature."

"Tommy, there is something you can do more and you know it. She may be stubborn, but you are just as much. Both of you need to sit down and get all of this worked out. I will not have another meal like this, nor will I pass by her room and hear crying."

"Crying?"

"Yes, crying."

* * *

That afternoon 

Kimberly went by the gymnastic center after school. Coach Winter was in her office, her husband, helping some girls on bars. Kimberly went into the office, not the bother the girls warming up. Coach Winters, Heather Winters, was on the phone and smiled as Kim's came inside.

"Oh, I was wondering when you would stop by."

"I just wanted to say hello and you know thanks. I should have came by earlier."

"That's okay. Any new decision you want to tell me?"

"No, I am sorry, but I still don't know if I want to come back and compete again."

"Hey, understandable, Ms. Olympian. It has been a long pass 8 months. Hard to come down from such a high. I will still hope and hold open a spot for you." Coach Winters got up and hugged Kimberly. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"You did us so proud in Atlanta."

"Thanks." Mrs. Winters put her arm around Kimberly as they left the office.

"Kimberly! Continue warming up girls!"

"Coach Thorne, hey!" Kimberly smiled and went over to him. They hugged tightly. Coaches were married and went into coach gymnastics together nearly 20 years ago. They saw Kimberly when she was just 4 years old and saw something very special with her.

"Great to see you in here again! How about a little go through with the girls?"

"I didn't bring anything to work out in."

"I'm sure I can find a shirt and shorts in the shop for you, come on. I'm not asking for anything spectacular and serious." He put his arm around her and led her toward the shop.

"But you always said, don't practice unless you are serious."

"That is true, but just this once, I'll let it slid." Kimberly smiled. She got the clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

"Well, well, look who came," Jasmine said coming from the bathroom as Kimberly stood stretching. Jasmine was the Coaches' only daughter, having 3 older brothers all athletes.

"So, what are we in the conference?" Kimberly said following Jasmine out the lockers.

"First meet is not for another week. Right now we are still in preseason, and are 1-3. Preseason standings made us fourth. Lowest ever in 3 years. Guessing they don't we are strong without you."

"Who are they?" Kimberly said pointing to some new girls stretching.

"Sorry walk-ons. Replacements, Bridget Lake, Kelly Paulus, and Lola Morris. Fresh meat." Kimberly smiled at that. She remembers how the seniors took her joining the squad. "They crack under pressure way too easily."

"They'll get stronger with each meet."

"They better."

"Glad to see, Becky, Eve and Sarah still on the team. That is great"

"Yea, probably would be 0-4, if not for them, and ME of course."

"But of course."

"Want to show me that spectacular beam?"

"It will amaze you."

"Get on the beam." Kimberly laughed as Jasmine pushed her ahead. They walked over to beam.

* * *

Kimberly pulled up to the house around 9pm. She had stayed way longer than expected. She tried to sneak inside the house, but was met by Mrs. Oliver turning on the light after she locked the door. 

"Explain yourself."

"I am soo sorry that I am late!" Kimberly had called and left a message saying she was at the gym and would be home around 7, 8 at the latest. "I am soo sorry!"

"You said 8."

"Yea, but I was evaluating the other girls' programs and they wanted help with new skills and then we went out for dinner and talked ..."

"Well, there is some dessert for you."

"I am sorry."

"I know. I am your slight guardian while you are staying here so..."

"I promise never again. What can I do to make up for it?"

"You are grounded, cleaning chores this weekend."

"Oh, okay. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can I still go to the gym?"

"Of course. But why, do you have something to tell me?"

"Yea, well, I sort of, well, I am back on the team."

"That's wonderful, Kim!" They hugged. "I knew you would after just one trip to the gym. It's in your blood."

"Thanks. Yea, but that was the easy part, training to get back in shape is going to be a great test."

"A test I am sure you will pass. Come, tell me about everything." They sat down in the living room.

Kimberly went into the kitchen after saying goodnight to Mrs. Oliver. Tommy was doing dishes, as she went to the freezer and found an icepack. She applied it to her shoulder. She had fallen from bars after a simple release move. Tommy watched her picking at the dessert on the island. He could see the bruise on the back of her shoulder forming. Tommy flashbacked to when he hurt his shoulder.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure you don't want a doctor?" _

_"Yes, I just need a little ice." Kimberly cracked the pack and lifted his shirt up and over his right side. She sat behind him applying the icepack. _

_"Is this okay?" _

_"Yes." Kimberly sat behind him holding it against his shoulder. She was a little upset at Tommy for getting hit to protect her. _

_"You know I was fine" _

_"I know."  
"And I can take care of myself." _

_"I know." _

_"Then why did you jump in front of me!" _

_"It was instincts!" _

_"Tommy, you are not at full strength! As green ranger you can't do that!" _

_"Are you mad at me?" _

_"YES! I am not some helpless girl! I was a ranger before you, I can take my hits!" _

_"I know. Sorry." Tommy turned his head to her. She leaned forward with a smile. They kissed. Tommy found a way to make sure she wasn't angry anymore that night. _

_Flashback end _

_

* * *

_

Kimberly looked up and saw Tommy staring off. She smiled and opened the door again, this time she slammed it. Tommy jumped, dropping some spoons.

"Darn, you are alive." She walked out. Tommy sighed, a little anger building with each encounter between the two. Kimberly went to do some homework.

* * *

Next morning

* * *

Tommy stood outside the bathroom, banging on the door. Kimberly, on purpose, was taking an extremely long time. She ran the hot water as she painted her toe nails. She was dressed and smiled as Tommy banged harder. 

"OH COME ON!" Kimberly used her hairdryer to dry them quickly. "KIMBERLY!" After another 10 minutes, she opened the door.

"So impatience! Golly!"

"45 MINUTES!" Kimberly just walked by smiling. Kimberly got her bookbag and went downstairs.

Mrs. Oliver handed her a plate of eggs and toast as she sat down at the table with a smile.

"You know all this torture to my son has to stop."

"But it's so much fun!" Kimberly buttered her toast.

"I see that, Kimberly. But this bad."

"Like he hasn't done to me."

"Not purposely, Kimberly. He loves you, always will, and I know you love him too. And to purposely hurt another to make you feel better is the worst thing you can do. I know you know that"

"I don't love him. I'm not letting myself get hurt anymore, not after losing…."

"What happened in Florida?"

"I might be late. I better go to school," Kimberly said getting up. "Goodbye."

"Kimberly..."

"Really, I need to go."

"Fine, but we are talking soon."

"Nothing to talk about. It's the past. Past should just stay there."

* * *

At school 

Tommy was walking down the hall as Kimberly was at her locker. She pulled out a book and some papers fell.

"Damn!" Tommy went over and helped her. "I don't need your help."

"I think you do."

"I don't care what you think." She pulled her papers away. "Leave me alone, your girlfriend might see."

"When did you become such a..."

"A what...a bitch!"

"No, I wasn't going to say that!"

"Yea you were! Guess what, I became a bitch when became an ass." She slammed her locker. Tommy grabbed her arm. "Let me go."

"Or what?" She went to slap him, but he caught her wrist.

"Let me go."

"Or what Kimberly?" Tommy watched her begin to get so mad, that tears formed in her eyes. Tommy slowly pressed her to the lockers. "What is going on, Beautiful?"

"God, I hate you." Tommy let go of her wrist, still holding her other arm. "I hate you! I hate you!" She started hitting him, as she kept saying it. "God, I hate you," she finally said, as Tommy held her arms tighter, to prevent anymore hits. Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other and leaned down to kiss, when the bell rung, breaking their trance. Kimberly pulled away and picked up her bag and papers. She rushed away from Tommy.

* * *

Kimberly sat in her walk-in closet after school. She had avoided Tommy ever since they tried to kiss before 4th period. There was a knock at the door. Kimberly clicked off her stereo and went to the door. 

"Who is it?"

"Me."

"Go away." Kimberly walked away, as Tommy opened the door. Kimberly turned. "I said..."

"We need to talk."

"No, we need to do nothing."

"Have you been drinking!" Tommy smelled a hint of alcohol in her presence.

"Of course not! Drinking, me! Ha. Get out."

"Sorry, look, about..."

"I don't care. And I don't care about you, just leave me alone!"

"I think you do."

"No, I don't. You are such an ass! I can't believe the nerve! What would Katherine say!"

"Katherine and I will talk after we do."

"We have nothing to say to each other! We may work together as rangers, but we are not friends!"

"How can you say that after everything we are and had?"

"Because it's best this way."

"Best for whom? Not me or you."

"Everyone."

"Not me."

"What?"

"Do I have to show you?"

"What?" Kimberly was quieted as Tommy's cupped her face and kissed her. Mr. Oliver was going to check on the arguing he heard downstairs, when he heard a crash from Kim's room. He poked his head through the door and found Tommy on top of Kimberly on the ground, both kissing away. Mr. Oliver shook his head and closed the door. Tommy pulled away from Kimberly.

"Did you just hear that?"

"Yea, get away from me!"

"What?" She pushed him away.

"I am not doing this okay."

"Doing what!"

"Get out!"

"Then tell me you don't love me and I'll go." Kimberly looked at him and sighed. She went and opened her door. Tommy sighed. "Tell me you don't love me and it all ends." She simply leaned up against the door as she sighed again, not looking at him. "Fine, I'll go, but I am here when you are ready." She closed the door behind him. They both leaned up against the door. Their backs pressed against it. Kimberly looked at the door and stepped away.

* * *

That night 

After everyone had gone to be, Kimberly sneaked out once again. Tommy caught her leaving in a sexy top, mini and knee-high boots. She didn't come back for many hours. Tommy sat up in Kim's bed, as she fell through her window, nearly 3 in the morning. She laughed and stood up, only to stop when she noticed Tommy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where were you? Sneaking out Kimberly? Are you drunk?" Kimberly laughed and pulled her jacket off. "You are."

"Get out!" Tommy stood up before her.

"When did you start drinking!" Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why couldn't we ever be friends?"

"Why are you drunk? Did you drive home drunk!"

"I had one drink."

"Why?"

"Get out! You're screwing with my head!"

"You were always on my mind."

"Get out!" Tommy sighed. Kimberly fell to her bed. "Please go away. Go, be happy with Katherine, she deserved you more."

"I was happy with Katherine."

"NO! Go! Be happy now! She needs you more than I will ever."

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

"Don't call me beautiful. I am not beautiful." She pulled her covers over her body and sniffed a little. Tommy closed the door behind him as he left. Kimberly closed her eyes to the tears in her eyes.

* * *

_TBC _

_one more semi-chapter before holiday break for me! YAY ME! _

* * *


	4. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Chapter 4: Can't Help Falling in Love **

**By: UB40 (great song)**

Next morning

With the sun shining, Kimberly groaned and covered her head to the sound of her alarm clock. She looked at the numbers and sighed. Kimberly just wanted to lay there, not caring about the world outside these covers. She hated her alarm right now, why did she have to set it for school. 'Wait a minute' Kim thought. She reached to stop theannoying ring, when a hand stopped hers from hitting snooze, by clicking the alarm off.

"Whoa…wha?" Kimberly turned to see Mrs. Oliver sitting beside the bed, looking at Kimberly.

"Good morning."

"Whatever." Kimberly pulled for her covers more.

"So, where were you last night?"

"What?"

"Did you go out?"

"For a little while, yea."

"Without my permission?"

"Yes, why!" Kimberly sat up.

"Did you get drunk last night?"

"Did Tommy tell you! Gosh, he is such an…"

"Tommy didn't tell me anything. But this morning, I did notice a skewed car parked in the driveway. Being the car is your car, I had to ask."

"Yes! I went out! I got drunk! Happy!"

"I will not have you speaking to me in that manner. I will have to call your mother."

"Like I care."

"Do not talk back to me like that. I will not take that talking from my own son, and you sure as hell will not speak to me like that. Now, what is going on with you?"

"I have nothing to say to you." Kimberly stood up.

"Then you will have to stay here until you do." Kimberly looked at Mrs. Oliver, whether it was the nausea or anger, it overwhelmed Kimberly causing her to sit down to her bed in defeat. Kim sat facing away from Mrs. Oliver as she cried.

"I don't know what to do," Kimberly whispered.

"What?"

"I don't know what is wrong with me. I am just so confused AND MAD, so mad! And... and hurt…and I don't know how to fix it."

"Why?"

"Because I feel alone!"

"You are never alone, dear. I am here. Maybe you don't know how to fix it, because it is something you cannot do alone."

"I don't understand."

"Maybe we need to have that talk."

"I don't know. But I do know I screwed up everything by coming back. Everything was great until I came back. I screwed it up, like I always do."

"You have screwed up nothing." Mrs. Oliver sat beside her.

"Yes! Yes, I have! I didn't even ask to stay here, Tommy basically had to tell you I was barging in! And here I am, free of charge, no question asked, allowing me to stay in your home and I act like…I can't do this! Everything is my fault." She cried on Mrs. Oliver's shoulder.

"You never have to ask, my dear to stay here. You are welcome in my home anytime. You were always like a daughter to me," Mrs. Oliver said rubbing her back and head. "Come on, I may not be your mother, but I will listen if you talk." Kimberly looked up at her. "But I can only do that, when you open up and talk to me, okay." Kim nodded.

* * *

At that day school

* * *

Bulk found Skull leaning up against the wall near an alley in the halls. 

"Skull, what are you…"

"Shhhh!" Skull pulled at Bulk.

"Did you just hear…" Skull covered his mouth. Moaning and kissing could be heard clearly now. Bulk slowly leaned over just as Skull did and they found Kimberly and Tommy kissing. Tommy was holding Kim's wrist against the wall, his other hand at her waist. Kim's other hand on his shoulder. Tommy found himself grinding harder and harder into Kim as their kissing deepened with each moment that passed. Kim's hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his head, as he pressed her to the wall tighter. Tommy's tongue fought against Kim's mouth, both tongues reacquainting with each other's mouth. Bulk faked puking and walked away. Skull stayed a bit longer, before following Bulk. He wondered how Katherine would take this news.

All of the sudden, Tommy's communicator went off. Both groaned, Kimberly especially, remembering well too many time such an interruption occurred during this time. She held Tommy's face, which made Tommy not want to break the kiss. They didn't, kissing with the same passion. Both communicators went off, this time louder. Tommy pulled away quickly and hit the button.

"Yes!"

"Glad to see you two separate yourself away from one another," Billy said quite ignored about what he just watched.

" Very sorry," Kimberly said hitting her button as well.

"Yea, sorry man. Go ahead, Billy. What's wrong?"

"Mondo has sent down an army of cogs near the outskirts of the woods. They are setting up some type of machine. You two are the only ones free to handle it. I suggest you two handle it quickly, they look almost done."

"We're on it," Kimberly said. Tommy nodded. He looked around the halls and saw it was still empty. He grabbed Kimberly by the waist and kissed her again, while also hitting his communicator. They teleported out in purple and red mix.

* * *

"Billy, are you sure its here?" Tommy asked as they walked around, not seeing or hearing anything. 

"Watch out!" Tommy pulled Kimberly aside from a blast by a cog. He shielded them with a tree as the cogs went to attack them.

"I guess we should morph."

"You think!" Kimberly looked up at Tommy with a smile. He stepped away from one side of the tree, Kimberly to the other side.

"It's morphing it!" They flicked their wrist, morphers being activated. "Zeo-Ranger 5: Red!"

"Zeo-Ranger 6: Purple!" They battled the cogs, King Mondo sending down an monster to stop the 2 rangers from keeping his machine from becoming activated.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, the center shook. Billy quickly went to the screen. 

"What in the world is that!" A ship appeared and disappeared once going through the Earth's atmosphere.

Tommy fought the monster, and had it nearly defeated.

"You may have me down, Red Ranger, but you won't be able to save her," the fallen monster said setting up a shot to the purple ranger. Kimberly was too busy dealing with stopping the cogs from activating their machine.

"Kimberly! Move!" Tommy yelled as several shots were fired at her. The purple ranger looked up just as the shots aimed for her, blasts rightbefore her. Kim's eyes closed. All the shots landed right where she was. "NO! Kim!" As the smoke cleared, there was nothing left. "Kimberly!"

* * *

the end for now... 

>>

>>

or not... :P

>>

>>

hehehehe

* * *

Red Ranger pounded the ground, only to look up to a cliff. A sigh of relief came over him. In the arms of another ranger in a black and gold costume, the purple ranger was unharmed. Tommy a little confused about the presence of another ranger. Kimberly opened one eye first and found herself safe. She clung to the figure holding her. Kim raised her head to look at the person holding her. 

"Are you okay?" The gold ranger asked.

"Yes. You saved me. Thank you. Who are you?"

"Gold Ranger, Kimberly."

"You know my name?"

"I know everything about you." Kimberly was thankful for the helmet to block her blushing. He put her down slowly,as Kimberly held his shoulders. "We will meet again." He jumped off the cliff. Kimberly watched as he defeated all the cogs and the monster with ease with his golden staff. Purple Ranger jumped down to the Red Ranger after the ranger disappeared. They demorphed.

"You okay?" Tommy rubbed her arms, checking for any injuries.

"Yes. Yes! I'm fine," Kimberly said moving away slightly, as she looked up to the skies. "He was so brave and powerful." Tommy rolled his eyes, thankful for the helmet. "And cute."

"I wonder who he is."

"Billy?"

"No way, you think." They went back to school, since their next class would be starting in 5 minutes.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy went to the Command Center after school with everyone else to talk about the mysterious Gold Ranger. Billy informed them that a ship disappeared once getting into the Earth's atmosphere, shortly before the new ranger appeared. He would be looking more into it and get back to the rangers when he finds out more. 

Tommy stood with Kimberly outside his house. She had stopped before the steps.

"What?"

"I think we should talk about earlier, Tommy."

"What?"

"We can't do…"

"Why not!"

"Because I am not the same Kim and you are the same Tommy!"

"We are the same! Our love is still here!"

"We are not the same! If that was true, you would never have kissed another girl when you are already in a relationship!"

"You are not just another girl to me."

"I know! I know that, but look, we can't be together!"

"I'll break up with Katherine…"

"NO! No, don't do that to her, just to be with me!"

"But I have to! I can't help falling in love with you. All over again. I know you do just as much as I do."

"You don't love me!"

"What?"

"You can't love me! You don't even know me! And I can't trust myself with you."

"Why not!"

"Don't you see, we were best friends, told each other, everything before…"

"And we can be that again. And much more!" Tommy held her shoulders. "We can be that together again."

"NO!"

"No!"

"NO! Not now, not until…no, we can't do this!" Kimberly walked away and sat on the porch. Tommy sighed and followed to sit beside her.

"Do what, Kimberly?"

"This! You and me! Kiss!"

"So what, we go back to the beginning, flirt with each other."

"NO! We can never go back, only forward. We can never get back what we had before, because are not those same individuals anymore. Many things have changed Tommy."

"So, what now?"

"All we can do now is, well, well we can get back to knowing each other again. As friends."

"You want to be just friends?"

"Yes. Friends."

"Friends, but eventually we will be together, right?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, I don't know. I can't see the future, but what I can see and feel is that right now, there can be…no more of what happened earlier."

"I can't kiss you."

"No. That's right; we can't kiss, touch, and lay with each other. Nothing as a couple would do, because we are friends."

"Because we are friends."

"Yes, Tommy. We are working on friends."

"Okay, friends. I can do that."

"Good." She held her hand out for him.

"What?"

"Take my hand." Tommy did. "Hi."

"Do I really have to…"

"Just do it, Tommy."

"Hi."

"So, tell me. What has happened the past 8 months when I left?"

"Well, we were going to celebrate Katherine birthday, when an evil came into our lives and turned us all into children."

"Children?"

"Yes children. And we had to find new powers to combat the evil of the Machine Empire….and we all finally became Zeo Rangers."

"You?"

"Training was hard, especially be away from all of you guys. One night, I broke a window out of anger…"

"Broke a window?"

"Yes, and met this very interesting old man. He trained me, helped me find myself again. One day, as I was training, a light drew me in…."

_TBC_

_This is a short teaser of Ch 4. It is much longer and to be complete after holiday break. Since I will be moving out of school and going back home to Jersey for the holiday. It's offically, college graduate:P Med school next challenge. _

_I have decided to leave the story at this junction, and yes, yes. I know, I know. EVIL! Bad me, but trust me, when I say, once I return, you will happy. You will finally see how and why Kimberly is given the purple Zeo crystal. So tune in,when I will be back to pick up the rest. Thanks for all the love and support guys. Have a great holiday everyone. __Hoping the holidays brings joy and love to everyone!_

_Happy Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_Catch ya on the flip side_

_Babyee_

_:P_


	5. Ch 4 part 2

**Chapter 4**

**Part 2**

**:P**

Kimberly sat and listening to Tommy explaining how the Machine Empire came into their evil reign of power and how the rangers had to go on separate Zeo quest. "So, you found your grandfather?"

Kimberly sat and listened to Tommy explaining how the Machine Empire came into their evil reign of power to Earth. Tommy told her how each rangers went on a Zeo quest for their crystal, and how everything was almost lost when Rito and Goldar blew up the Command Center, but in the end the rangers were able to take on the powers.

"So, you know have a grandfather and older brother on your mother's side?"

"Yes, by Mr. Sam Trueheart I earned my Zeo crystal. I found out about David about a month ago."

"Wow. Congratulations."

"Thanks. All because of you. But enough about me, now, it's your turn."

"It actually starts off pretty funny."

"How so?"

"Well, it was late at night, I was walking around after a long and hard training session…I was so frustrated about missing and messing up elements, well mostly about…missing everyone, you know…" Tommy nodded. "I don't know what came over me even to this day…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kimberly picked up a brick and threw it through the window to the dojo in anger. She never felt so much hate built inside her. As soon as she picked up the brick, the urge to throw it was to strong, but as soon as she let it go, she knew it was wrong. Kimberly gasped at the hole from the broken window. A light came on in the back and a door opened. _

_"Shit!" _

_"Hey! Hey you!" Kimberly took off running. "Hey! Stop right there!" A guy chased her after her. He grabbed her shoulder to stop her, only to be flipped over to his back, as Kimberly stood over him. Kimberly quickly stepped back into a stance to fight him. The guy jumped up. They squared off. "You are going to pay for breaking my grandfather's window!" Kimberly ducked and blocked all his swings and kicks. _

_"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! If you would just…!" The guy continued to swing at Kimberly, though she blocked them all. Kimberly had him pinned against the ground with her knee in his chest, as her fist was raised to give him a punch. _

_"That is enough!" Kimberly looked back to see a man. "Release him now." Kimberly stood up quickly and stepped back. _

_"Look, I am so sorry about your window! I didn't mean to do it! I swear! I am so sorry!" _

_"Come with me, Miss." The young boy, maybe a few years older than Kimberly got up finally. He rubbed his jaw. Her kick to his stomach, back of his knees and side of his mouth, still sting him. Kimberly followed the old man. He brought her around back. She gasped at the huge training karate space in the back, taking up yards and yards. _

_"My name is Ken Morimorto that the young man you fought is my grandson, Miles." _

_"Sorry about that kick." _

_"Whatever. We should call the police, Grandpa." _

_"Wait, no! I'll pay for it all, I promise, I have tons of money saved up! Please, please don't call the police!" _

_"Miles, the police will not be needed. Go, make some tea for our guest." _

_"Guest! Grandpa! She destroyed the window!" _

_"That can be easily replaced. Go." Miles sighed and stormed out. _

_"Thank you for not getting the police involved. I don't know what overcame me." _

_"I knew you were coming." _

_"What?" _

_"What has saddened you, my dear?" _

_"Nothing. Everything is fine. I...I'm just…a bit tired from a late night." _

_"From what?" _

_"Uh, I'm a gymnast. We had our 4th straight night session after a long morning one," Kimberly said with a laugh. "I was just frustrated and…" _

_"Training is difficult." _

_"Not the right adjective." _

_"I see. You feel lost in your training." _

_"Uh, lost? No. Everything will be fine when competition starts. Olympics just right around the corner." _

_"Olympics will never come for one that is so sad and lost in the world, my dear." _

_"I'm not sad! I couldn't be happier! I'm training with the best coaches in the world! I have a great home here and fri-friends…not missing anyone... I couldn't be happier!" Kimberly looked down at the lake. "And I couldn't be more phony." She wiped away some tears. _

_"If you allow me, I can help you regain your true self." _

_"My true self is right here. This is me, this is all I can ever be." _

_"Kimberly, this is not you. Your soul may be dwelling, and you light may dim, but with help. You will gain it all back. Besides, you have a window to replace." Kim looked at him. "We will begin our training after you have some tea." _

_"Training? Wow, wow, wait! I can't train with you! I have gymnastic, that is well more important." _

_"Than finding yourself?" _

_"I can find myself in September." _

_"You won't win until you find it now." She looked at him. "I will help you find your crane wings again." _

_"How did you.." _

_"Come on, tea should be ready." Miles appeared with a tray. _

_

* * *

_

_Kimberly started training with the Master along side with her gymnastic. 2 months after the first night, Kimberly met him; Kimberly was going through the house, when she came across a room that was locked. It wasApril now. She tried to open it when Miles appeared. _

_"What are you doing?" _

_"In this house, this is the only room locked, why?" _

_"None of your business." _

_"Gosh, sorry I asked." Kimberly walked down the hall to the back. _

_"Kimberly!" Kimberly fixed her the armbands to her wrist. She turned to see Miles coming toward her. "Look, I'm sorry." _

_"I know you hate me and the fact that your grandfather is training me, free of charge…" _

_"It's not that. That room holds our family heirlooms. Priceless items that hold powers of our family warriors, powers you can only imagine." _

_"I know a thing or two about ancient powers." _

_"Really, how?" _

_"Let's just say, I understand if you don't want me to touch anything." _

_"It's just, my uncle, he thinks Grandpa is crazy, insane due to old age and wants those heirlooms." _

_"Is your uncle like evil or something?" _

_"No, just power hungry, always looking for more money, and with these heirlooms he will gain another fortune in Japan. I just want to protect those things for my Grandpa. He doesn't deserve any more hassle from family. He gets it enough." _

_"I understand." Kimberly touched his shoulder. _

_"So, how did you learn all those karate moves?" _

_"I learned from one of the best…" _

_

* * *

_

_Kimberly was about to head to the American Cup, which determines the team of girls and boys that will be representing the team at the Summer Olympics in just 8 weeks. Kimberly came by the Karate Dojo. _

_"Master Morimorto? Master?" Kimberly rushed as she found him lying by the lake. "Master! Are you ill!" _

_"Kimberly, my dear. You came?" _

_"I nearly forgot to tell you how grateful I am for all your help these past few months. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Thank you." _

_"You are welcome." _

_"Can I get you anything before I head to New York? Do you need help? Where is Miles?" _

_"I am fine." Master Morimorto held up a long Japanese dragon-embroidery golden box. "This for you?" He had caught her in the locked room a few days ago. Her hand about to touch it, as a light glowed around her and the box; he cleared his throat to stop her. Kimberly quickly stepped away. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…' she repeated before leaving the room. Master Morimorto saw as she left the box stopped glowing. _

_"The box." Kimberly gasped. She took it and was filled with images of rangers. Kimberly went to open it and found no means to open it. "How do I open it?" _

_"You will open, when you are ready to. And when that happens, you will know what to do." _

_"Will I ever see you again?" _

_"I will always be with you, my dear. Your training will never leave you, you will always have a home here, and nothing can change that. You are the daughter I never had, but always wanted." Kimberly had tears in her eyes. "Go. You have a plane to catch." Kimberly hugged him. _

_"Thank for, for everything." Kimberly got up and walked out. _

Flashback ends

* * *

"Sometimes, I wonder if I…" Kimberly had moved her head against Tommy's shoulder, so he put his arm around her. She laid comfy against his chest, as they continued to swing on the porch. The sun heading to set in the distance. 

"If, what Beautiful?"

"If I had any right to have the Zeo crystal?"

"Why?"

"I mean, if I never broke that window…"

"Sometimes things happen, and we have no control of it. You were meant to break that window, met the Master and train with him to regain your true self."

"But I just recently remember I had the box. After the America Cup and the teams were named. I pushed the box into my truck and forgot about it." Kimberly sighed. "Weeks passed before I even thought about it, I mean, I was so consumed with gymnastic. There is no telling how long that box would have stayed if I hadn't…"

"But you did open it, Kimberly."

"Only because I found it, unpacking my things from Atlanta."

"No, you were meant to open it then. Don't you see, the Zeo crystal chooses the ranger, not the other way around. Zordon chose you to be a Power Ranger, because he saw you and saw something special in you. The same thing with the Zeo crystal. It wouldn't have glowed for you and revealed it's true color, if you weren't meant to hold the power. Master Morimorto was right. When you were ready, you would know what to do."

"I guess."

They swing in silence for the longest time. Tommy loved every second. It was true bliss, Kimberly in his arm, her hand on his chest, over his heart, as their breathings and heartbeats the only sound besides the creak of the swing.

"Kimberly, you never told me what ever happened to the Master? Was he ill? Did something else happen…?" Tommy looked down to find her asleep. "Kimberly?" Tommy pressed his lips to her forehead. He sighed. About a block away, Katherine was coming to return a book, Tommy's mother lent her when she saw the two. Tommy lifted Kimberly into his arms and carried her sleeping form inside. Katherine grip on the book tightened. She walked away.

* * *

About 2 weeks later, about 12 days, a lot has changed. First, the Gold Ranger turned out to be Prince Trey, a triplet, whose powers were becoming unstable and needing a host to take over them before he loses them completely. Tommy could only think about one person, Jason. Jason Lee Scott came back and agreed to take the powers and use them. Kimberly and Tommy's relationship, now a friendship, though Tommy secretly wanted more with each passing day. Katherine not believing about them just being friends, but was always assured by Tommy or Kimberly. Kimberly knew how it was to lose someone you love and so she always tried to make sure Katherine knew they were 'just friends'. 

One day, Kimberly overheard Katherine and Tanya talking. Tanya told Katherine that eventually no matter how Tommy tries, he is still drawn to Kimberly and that they will get back together. Kim was his first and he hold his heart open for her. Katherine insisted that Tommy loves her and he wouldn't hurt her like Kimberly hurt him.

Thursday morning, Halloween, Kimberly woke up to fine the sun just rose. She felt as though she just got to sleep. Tommy's parents had flown out to Washington yesterday morning, not to return until Monday. Kimberly wanted to throw a party tonight, with approval from Tommy's parents, which of course they did. They left Kim in charge and even gave her a budget. They left the set up to Kimberly and Tommy. Kimberly looked up at her clock. She slid on her robe and clicked the alarm off before it would wake Tommy in the other room. She unzipped her costume bag and smiled.Tommy woke up and turned his head to what time it was. He smiled and up.

"Morning."

"Morning," Kimberly said opening the bathroom door. She went and showered.

"Now, the food should get here by 4, so make sure you have things set up."

"I will."

"I have to get my nails done, so please don't be late."

"I'm coming straight here after school."

"Okay." She feed herself some cereal. "We are going to be late."

"We are always late." It was great getting to know their new selves. Tommy did think it was time to break up with Katherine. Though Kimberly and he wasn't anywhere near getting back together, it wasn't fair to be with someone that in the end could end up getting hurt.

Adam pulled the trays from Rocky's hands as he was tasting instead of setting up.

"Okay, food is set. Where's Kim?" Jason asked.

"Hair and nails."

"This long? It's almost 6."

"You know girls."

"We should hurry home and change," Rocky said. "Party in an hour."

"Yea, we'll see you later, bro."

"Thanks for all the help." Kimberly came in just as the boys were leaving.

"WOW! The place looks amazing, thanks guys!" Kimberly hopped around, so excited.

"No problem."

"Well, I gotta change," Kimberly said going upstairs. Tommy came into Kim's room and saw her laying on her bed on the phone. "Okay, Mom. I swear! I swear, I haven't signed anything. Yes, all the endorsements go into the account." Kimberly sighed. She had joined the team back on Saturday, October 12th and competed that same night, winning the first meet and taking home all-around title. With the next competition in 2 weeks, Kimberly knew she was going to have to work extremely hard. Though she came out strong, the lack of training and competitions showed. She didn't earn any custom 10s, but great scores of 9.8. "What's wrong?" Kimberly asked covering her cell.

"Do you need the bathroom?"

"Oh, uh, not right now. Go ahead. Huh, no Mom, I wasn't...okay, okay!" Kim groaned. "NO! I'm fine! Mom, look, I gotta go make sure things are straight. For what? The--the party...yes. Okay, love you too! Babyee!"

* * *

The guests started arriving around 7:30. Kimberly and Tommy meeting them at the door with candy. Kimberly was in her Cleopatra costume, black braided wig with gold braids, white/purple crop top, sheer layered skirt with gold edging, golden snakelike belt and staff. 

"You look amazing," Rocky said. He was Caesar. Kim's costume matching his.

"Thanks, Julius." Kimberly fixed the golden wire on his head.

"Hey, Beautiful, care to dance," John said. Kimberly turned, a little disappointed to see John. Kimberly looked over to see Tommy.

"Tommy, love, can you get me another drink?"

"Sure, Kat."

"Me too," Tanya said quickly. Tommy just nodded. Kimberly sighed and took John's hand. Katherine was in her Dorothy costume, Tanya got Adam to play the scarecrow as she was the good witch of the east. Tommy returned from getting drinks to see John and Kimberly tight together, dancing. Her jewelry jingling with each turn and dip.

"Be right back," Kimberly said going to mingle and get another drink. Kimberly was in the kitchen pouring some water, when John came inside. He closed the door.

"Having fun."

"Yea."

"Want more?"

"What do you mean?" John pulled out a bottle of Bacardi Rum.

"John! Put that away!"

"Come on, we had fun at the bar! Don't you want a few hits?"

"No, and don't let Tommy see you."

"Hey, my boys got plenty. Come on." He poured a small shot. Kimberly took the cup. Jason came into the kitchen briefly to catch Kimberly taking the shot and shaking her head. She followed it quickly with soda.

"That stuff is strong!"

"You drank more Saturday!"

"I was celebrating, great win for my team."

"Jasmine might not like that."

"Like I care." John laughed. He poured another shot. Jason briefly came into the kitchen and saw the two taking shots. He closed the door quickly, so they didn't see him.

"Yea, we were all having fun until you left with what's his name. You two aren't dating, so why do you think you have to please him."

"John, don't!" He handed over the cup. Kimberly took the shot. Kimberly made another face.

"Okay, no more. How strong is that!"

"Nearly 90 proof."

"Good lordly. Put it away," Kimberly said walking away.

"You done with just 2?"

"Yes." She opened the door briefly. "For now." John smiled and put it away after drinking from the bottle.

* * *

"HEY! KIM! COME!" Becky yelled. Kimberly went over to dance. Tommy watched 2 guys sandwich Kimberly. A boy, Ryan, held her butt. Tommy was about to go over when 2 hands stopped him. Adam and Jason put their hands on his chest. 

"What do you think you are doing, bro?"

"Jase, let me go."

"She can handle herself," Adam said.

"Both of you..." Adam and Jason held their hand up. Jason stopped him again.

"Bro, don't make me hurt you. You two are just friends, she doesn't need you jumping the gun every time a guy shows her attention."

"Let me go." Ryan kissed Kim's neck, and when he moved up, Kimberly pulled away.

"You need a drink, go talk to John."

"Okay," Ryan said walking away. Kim sighed. Kimberly was going into the bathroom, when Tommy pushed her in before anyone could see them and locked the door.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kimberly yelled hitting his chest.

"Having fun with the football star?"

"Yes, actually. Aren't you with Dorothy?"

"That is not fair."

"Whatever. I have to pee, go."

"You know, as your friend, I am just looking out for you."

"Fine, but as my friend, you need to understand that I can handle myself and let me have my fun."

"Even with a loser, you will never love?"

"Not everything is about falling in love! This is our senior year! We need to have all the fun possible! College is right around the corner!"

"I know." She leaned up against the sink. "You look good out there," Tommy said.

"Thanks. Mr. Racecar driver." She touched his jumpsuit. "Now, can I pee alone?"

"Uh, sure, sorry." Kim nodded. Tommy left.

Emily, Jason's new girlfriend, came over just as Tommy left the bathroom. The door closed and after a few minutes, Kimberly came out.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay, cake time," Kimberly yelled as she brought out the tray of Halloween cupcakes. A mad rush for the cupcakes. Kimberly barely got out of the way.

"Here, saved you one," Adam said. Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks."

"Hey, where were you?" Katherine asked as Tommy handed her a cupcake.

"Outside."

"I looked outside."

"Walking around."

"Why?"

"It was hot in here."

"Oh, it was." She kissed his cheek. "You smell like...cherry blossom."

"I do? Oh, might be because I used Kim's shampoo."

"Oh."

"Want to dance?"

"Sure," Katherine said smiling, as she took his arm. She smiled at Kimberly as they passed. Katherine kissed his cheek. Kimberly smiled as well and walked away.

* * *

Katherine and Tommy stood outside arguing in his driveway. 

"Do you still like her?"

"NO!"

"No?"

"It's complicated Katherine. We are just friends now, but eventually, I know we will be together," Tommy said.

"Is that what she wants?"

"Well, not actually."

"So you are breaking up with me, so you can potentially get back with Kimberly."

"Yes. Look, Katherine, I am really sorry. I wish...but..."

"You will break my heart like this, even when you clearly said she doesn't want to be with you?"

"Kat, I care about you. Really I do. That's why I'm doing this now. I don't want you hurt when Kimberly and I get back together. I'm sorry, but I just can't be with you like this anymore, not when I know my heart belongs to Kimberly. I'm sorry, I just wasn't in love with you, I guess I never will love another again."

"Because of her."

"Yeah."

"I can't lose you."

"You won't! We will still be friends. We are a team."

"Friends! Do you really think after what you just said, we can be friends!"

"I...I hoped that.." Kimberly came over to them.

"Tommy, phone." Tommy went to Kimberly and took the phone. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea."

Kimberly looked at Katherine.

"What?"

"Like you don't know." Katherine wiped her eyes. "I guess, congrats are in order. You won. You won him back."

"This wasn't some game, Katherine. Tommy cares about you, as do I. And us being friends, shouldn't.."

"Oh, yea, you care about me. All those night of fucking him behind my back, I'll bet."

"What! Fucking Tommy! We have never slept together!"

"Yea, right! I caught you two kissing in the halls!"

"Yes, we have kissed a few times, but never again since that last time a few weeks back."

"So you admit to kissing my boyfriend."

"Yes, but we both agreed to be just friends."

"How can you two be just friends! You love him!"

"I do love Tommy, I won't lie. But I am not in love with him."

"Love, in love, same thing!"

"NO! Tommy and I are just friends."

"Yea, for now. I am not stupid. It will only take one look, a hand will touch and you two will be together again, all lovely!"

"I can't tell the future, but right now, we are miles away from getting together and.."

"Like I would just hand him over to you! A slut like you!"

"ME! I am not a slut!"

"You have got him to break up with me to get back with you! The next step is Tommy in your bed!" Katherine slapped Kimberly. Tommy dropped the phone and ran to stop the girls fighting. Everyone could heard fighting and ran outside. Jason, Adam, Rocky and Billy ran to stop the girls.

"Short bitch!"

"Blonde bitch!"

"Katherine! Kimberly!"

"Slut!

"Slut! Don't hate me because he wants me! I told him we are just friends!" Katherine swung, missing Kimberly. Tommy threw Kimberly over his shoulder, when pulling at her wasn't working. Tommy backed away with Kimberly over his shoulder, though she was still kicking at Katherine and swinging to get put down.

"Stop this! We are all friends!"

"Me! Friends with that slut!" Katherine said holding her bleeding mouth. Tanya helped Katherine.

"I hope you are happy," she said.

"I am just getting started! She attacked me," Katherine yelled.

"You slapped me!" Kimberly yelled.

"You deserved it for stealing my boyfriend!"

"For the last time, we are just friends!"

"Get her out of here!" Tommy yelled carrying Kimberly away. "Everyone leave! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!"


	6. Ready To Fall

**Chapter 5: Ready to Fall **

**by: Meredith Edwards **

Tommy had Kimberly sitting on top of the island in the kitchen, as he wiped the blood from her knuckles and lip. She had busted her knuckles from all the punches, she inflicted upon Katherine's face and body, a few scratches on her legs and arms from Katherine, but nothing to worry about. He had to repeatedly place the icepack to her face, knowing she was going to bruise there anyway. Kimberly knew how foolishit was to fight Katherine. Fighting never solves anything, though Katherine did ask for it with the sucker punch. And Kimberly might have let things get out of hand, especially with the 'short bitch' comment Katherine made. Katherine wasn't a skilled fighter, she barely could count as a fighter, even with some teaching from Tommy. She was unlike Kimberly, who had years of training, and months with a true master. Kimberly could have knocked her teeth out, or even broken some bones, though Katherine seem like she wanted to break some bones.

"Anything hurts?"

"Not really, but you should see the other girl," Kimberly said with a smile as Tommy shook his head. They both laughed. Kimberly looked at her arm. "Stupid bitch bit me."

"Kimberly!"

"Sorry."

"You know how silly you two looked?" Tommy saw the bite marks to her arm. He got some water from the sink and wiped off more blood.

"She attacked me!"

"You could have killed her, Beautiful."

"Could have...should have more like it..."

"Kimberly!"

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have done that, I should have walked away. Katherine should be lucky you and Jase held me back! I might have really did some damage to her if not for you!"

"Look at your hands."

"Just a few knuckles, nothing to cry about."

"Thanks for the punch too," Tommy said, Kim put the icepack from her face down and touched his cheek. She got a hiss from him. Kimberly made a face of sorry for that. She couldn't believe she hit him that hard, Tommy flew back from her punch.

"You got in the way." She giggled as she touched and rubbed his cheek.

"I was trying to help stop the fighting." Kimberly lifted the icepack from the counter to his cheek.

"Better?" Kimberly asked.

"No."

"I'm sorry." She made a pouting face. Tommy smiled and bent over to kiss her. Just as Tommy pressed his lips softly against Kim's lips, the kitchen door opened.

"Well, everyone is gone," Jason said coming into the kitchen. Tommy pulled away quickly. Rocky and Adam were helping get everyone home safely, along with slight cleaning up around the front room. Emily had taken Tanya and Katherine and dropped them off at home, after Tommy kicked Katherine out the party.

"I'll be back," Tommy said handing over the icepack to Jason. "Make sure she keeps that on her face." Jason placed the icepack on Kim's cheek. She hissed a bit, trying to back away on the island, but Jason refused to let her get away.

"Gonna have a shiner tomorrow."

"You should see the other girl."Kimberly laughed. Jason smiled, shaking his head.

"Lil sis, why did you do it?"

"Jason, don't start with me too."

"I thought you two were just friends?"

"We are!"

"Then why fight her? Why were you two kissing when I came in?"

"We are just friends! Okay! She attacked me, gosh! How many times do I have to say that! I was defending myself! Maybe I got a little pissed off."

"A little? Kimberly, you have her blood on you!" Kimberly looked down at her costume for the first time in the light.

"Damnit, and this thing cost me 200 bucks!" She pulled off her misshaped wig. Katherine had pulled at her hair during the fight as well, causing Kimberly to cry out, as a few of the pins ripped at her real hair. "Now, I'm really pissed at that bitch!"

"Kimberly!" Rocky came into the kitchen.

"What a punch, girl! Dang, you really kicked her ass. You were like...hiyah...and hiyah to the stomach...hiyah to the face over and over...you had her rocking back and forth!" Kim laughed as Rocky imitated Kimberly beating up Katherine.

"Stop it!" Adam said. "One of them or both of them could have really gotten hurt! This is not a laughing matter! Our team could suffer because of this."

"Adam's right. This is not funny, you two," Jason said. "You and Katherine looked like foolish girls fighting over a boy!"

"I was attacked!"

"Still, it's not funny. How are we going to be friends, a team, if you two fight like that?"

"I didn't think about that."

"I know you didn't," Jason said.

"Well, the teams comes first. You know that's how I feel. I wouldn't do anything to endanger that."

"Good to hear," Adam said. "So, no more fighting?"

"I promise, never again."

"Our team comes first, guys. We have a world to defend, and not fight over some silly love drama. We are better than that, you are better than that."

"I'm sorry. You're right."

"Guys, thanks for helping, but Kim and I got the rest. You can all go home," Tommy said returning to the kitchen.

"Goodnight, girl," Adam said hugging Kimberly. "Ice and rest."

"Night fellows." Kimberly gave them all hugs and walked them out. "How much cleaning is left?"

"A little."

"Let's go ahead and do it tonight. I'm still wired."

"I got a punching bag in the basement."

"Ha, ha. You are so not funny." She threw a towel at him. Tommy laughed catching it.

"Watch it. You should go shower."

"I'll shower afterwards!"

* * *

Next morning 

Kimberly woke up asleep on the couch, Tommy on the couch opposite from her. She smiled and rubbed her head. She shielded her eyes from the sun and looked up at the clock above the fireplace.

"Oh, golly shit! Tommy get up!" Tommy groaned as she hit him.

"Wha?" Tommy rolled off of the couch. "Fuc-OW!" Tommy sat up rubbing his head.

"School started 20 minute ago!"

"Oh, shit!" They rushed to get dressed. Tommy and Kimberly rushed around, running into each other, as they rushed to shower, eat a little bit and head to school. Mrs. Applebee was not too happy as they came into her classroom 45 minutes late.

As the bell rung to end first period, Kimberly and Tommy were called to stay behind. The classed oooed at them.

"So sorry, Ms. Applebee about being late, the alarms didn't go off and..."

"I want a report done by tomorrow on what we discussed in class today. And I want one from each other you, different side of the argument, mind you. I do not think Mrs. Oliver would approve to find out how late you two were to class this morning when she was out of town. Do not do it again."

"Yes, Ms. Applebee," Tommy and Kimberly said. They sighed as they left. Tommy walked Kimberly to her locker first before next class. Some girls walked by the couple and snickered. Tommy and Kimberly looked back.

"I wonder what's so funny?" Tommy shrugged and looked at her. "Is my hair that bad?" Kimberly immediately looked into her locker at her messy high ponytail. Tommy smiled. "Not that bad," Kimberly said turning back to him. Tommy looked down at her and zipped up her hoodie to the top. He felt too much cleavage was showing for his taste. Kimberly looked at him. She unzipped it halfway with a smile.

"Ummm, guys!" Rocky came running down the hall. "You two have got to see this."

"See what?" Rocky handed over the flyer.

"Oh man!" Tommy went to crumble it up, when Kimberly stopped him. She gasped.

"Who would do this?"

"I don't know, but whomever did, they posted them all throughout the school!"

"What!" The flyer had a pictures of Kimberly, kissing many boys with SLUT across her forehead and her cell phone number. Half the boys, she hadn't really kissed, someone made it appear she did.

"Katherine."

"She wouldn't do this...not in her to..." Tommy stopped. "Where is Katherine by the way?"

"Tanya and her didn't show up today, probably after what you did to her last night too embarrassed," Rocky said. Tommy crumbled up the flyer.

"Hey, baby, why don't I give you a call tonight!"

"Shut up!" Tommy shoved him away. Another boy made a sexy call. Kimberly made a face. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"EW!"

"BACK OFF!" Tommy yelled, putting his arm around Kimberly to shield her from all the catcalls the boys were giving her. Tommy got into a fight later on that day, which caused him detention.

* * *

After detention, Kimberly and Tommy took most of their afternoon working on their papers for Ms. Applebee. Kimberly finished her paper well before him. 

"What heck does that mean?"

"Did you not read the chapter!"

"Of course I did! Maybe I skimmed through it."

"Tommy, you should really read it first." The phone rang. Tommy groaned and picked up the phone.

"Yea!"

_"Well, hello to you too son."_

"Mom, sorry, I didn't know you would be calling... What's up?"

_"It's okay, son. So, what is this about the police last night?"_

"We didn't get any police here last night. A fight? Oh, just a small one, Mom. Nothing was broken." Kim snorted a little. "Wha? Uh, well, nothing inside the house. I promise, Mom. What? No, no. No, Kim is fine...I swear, she is alright. A fight, I don't...well, here you talk to her." Tommy smiled and handed it over to Kimberly. She gasped and covered the mouth.

"You are so getting it later."

"Promises, promises," Tommy said getting back to his paper, as she talked on the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Oliver. Yes, I am fine. Yes, I shouldn't have did that, even though she asked for it. I promise, no more fighting on the front yard...okay, well, I didn't mean to...what...oh, how did it happen." Kimberly laid to the couch more comfortable as she chatted with Mrs. Oliver. She felt it was going to be a long conversation. "Okay. Oh yes. I'll talk to ya soon... Okay, I'll tell your son. Babyee." She clicked it off and tossed it at him. Tommy laughed.

"Move over." Kimberly sat up as Tommy moved to the couch. "You have to help me."

"I won't until you read the chapter."

"Please...pretty please."

"Fine!" Kimberly helped him with his paper.

"What?" Tommy asked as Kim smiled, then she got a weird look on her face. "What?"

"Feeling a communicator moment."

"Huh?" Their communicators went off. "Damn, you're good." Tommy hit his watch. "Go ahead, Zordon."

_"King Mondo and Zedd sent down monsters."_

"We're on it," Tommy said getting up with Kimberly.

After the battle, the couple sat around with a box of pizza between them. Not noticed outside in the short distance, in the dark, sat a person in the tree outside Tommy's bedroom window. Kimberly lifted a slice to give to Tommy.

"Here, eat! Gosh!"

"Woohoo!" Kimberly went to handed it over, but he wasn't paying attention, too much into the baseball game on tv. Kim rammed it into the side and front of his shirt. She laughed as cheese dripped down his shirt. "Ahhh! Kim!"

"I am so sorry!" She laughed harder as he tried to clean up.

"No you're not! This is one of my favorite shirts!"

"Yes, I am! Wait, wait..! TOMMY!" Tommy pinned her to the bed and started tickling her. Kimberly grabbed a slice and shoved it into his face to stop him.

"Kim!" She giggled, until Tommy got an evil look in his eyes.

"No! No! No!" He got a slice of pizza and put it in her face to pay her back. "Ahhhhh!" Tommy smashed another slice into her hair, smashing it deep into her locks. Kimberly screamed, hitting him.

"Awww, mad are you!"

"You got cheese in my hair! I just got my hair done!" She pushed him off her. "Gosh! Why don't you just act your age!"

"You started it first!"

"I didn't shove cheese in your hair! Damnit!" She got up and walked to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her. Tommy sighed and picked up the fallen slices. Tommy knocked on the bathroom door softly given her a moment to herself.

"Kim? Everything ok? Kimberly?"

"Fucking go away!" Tommy sighed and went back to his room. Kimberly found Tommy about to head down the stairs for more napkins.

"Ready to fall?"

"Huh?" Kimberly threw the slice of pizza from her hair and it hit him right in the face. She busted into laughing. Tommy picked up the slice. "You think that's funny!"

"Uh oh!" She ran to her room. Tommy pushed at the door to open it, as Kimberly laughed and shoved from her side. She finally got it closed and locked. Tommy banged on it before an idea popped in his head. Kimberly stuck her head outside her door, when she found it quiet. She checked Tommy's room and found it empty. "Where is he?" She went back into her room and jumped into her door, as Tommy climbed through her window. She took off, Tommy in hot pursuit.

* * *

Next morning, Tommy stood at the bottom of the stairs, as Kimberly was still in her room. They were eating breakfast, when Kimberly spilled juice down her shirt, but instead of just changing that shirt, she had to redo everything. Now 20 minutes later, and school about to start, Tommy wasn't happy. 

"KIM! COME ON!"

"Ya voy!" She screamed back. "Men, such impatient creatures." Kimberly applied more gloss to her lips.

"I am driving off in 2 MINUTES!" She came downstairs finally as Tommy opened the front door. "You had to changed everything!"

"Except my thong," Kimberly said picking up her jacket and bookbag.

"Prove it." Kimberly pulled the string up. Tommy's eyes went wide. Kim smiled. She pulled the keys off the hook. "Oh, I'm driving."

"What!" Tommy rushed to close the door and chase after Kimberly before she could get into the car.

At school, Kimberly was at her locker when Jasmine came over. She was putting away some books, as Jasmine closed her locker.

"Excuse you?"

"We are leaving."

"Going where?"

"My mountain house."

"Okay. When?"

"Now."

"Right now! I still...we still have 2 classes to go today!"

"Not unless you aren't game?"

"I am game, Jasmine. But..."

"But nothing. Oh, no, no, guess you're not game.

"I said I am."

"Good. Come on."

"How long are we staying?"

"Weekend."

"I have nothing packed!"

"We will stop by your place on the way."

"I have to tell someone!"

"NO!"

"What?"

"We leave now!" Jasmine grabbed her arm.

Tommy saw Kimberly getting pushed into a convertible by John. There were 3 other cars waiting, with many people in each.

"Kimberly! KIM!" He raced over to the cars as they started to leave. "Stop! Wait! Kimberly!"

"Wave to your lover!" Jasmine smiled and pulled off. Kimberly turned in the car and stood up in the backseat of the car. She looked at Tommy. Jasmine waved to Tommy as she passed him. "Bye loverboy!" All the cars honked on their way out the school parking lot. Kimberly shrugged, as Tommy's arms fell beside him in frustration, as he couldn't get to her in time.


	7. Be With You

_I really appreciate all the feedback, guys. Thanks for taking the time to do that. Onward to the next chapter guys:P _

**Chapter 6: Be With You **

**by: Enrique Igesias**

**Enjoy!**

On the drive down the street from the school, Kim's cell phone went off. Kimberly smiled and pulled it from her back pocket. It was from Tommy, she knew he would remember about his cell and call her.

"Oh no you don't!" Jasmine quickly reached back and pulled it from Kim's hands after she opened it. "Yes? Hello! Uh, Kimberly...here?"

_"Jasmine, stop playing around, put Kimberly on her phone, I need to speak to her." _

"I'm sorry, Tommy, she can't talk now. Fun and games. That's the rule for today. We are going on a trip right now, try back Monday." Jasmine closed the top and put it in her cupholder.

"Tommy won't accept that. He will call back."

"SO! This is about fun, okay! Besides, I thought you two were friends?"

"We are friends! Best friends!"

"Then everything is okay." The cell phone went off again. Angrily, Jasmine snatched the phone before Kimberly could get the phone. "I told you once, Tommy-boy she can't talk! Now, don't call back! Goodbye!"

* * *

Tommy slammed his phone closed. 

"What's up, bro?" Jason asked coming over with Emily.

"They took her."

"Who?"

"Jasmine and her goons!"

"They took who?" Jason asked.

"Kimberly! They took Kimberly and won't let me talk to her!"

"She's okay right?" Emily asked.

"I don't know! Gosh, Jasmine is crazy!" Jason smiled.

"I'm pretty sure they won't hurt Kimberly. Kimberly is with her teammates, she's fine. She's a big girl, Tommy."

"I don't care! They shouldn't have taken her like that! And I'm gonna bring her back!" Tommy stormed away.

"I thought they were just friends?" Jason laughed.

"They are, at least that's what they keep telling everyone, though I'm pretty sure they are just fooling one another," Jason said. "Come on. Tommy will do anything to get to Kimberly. We have help him or he will drive us insane."

Jasmine pulled up to Tommy's place about 10 minutes later 

"Now, I want you packed and ready to go in 15 minutes."

"Fine."

"And just so you don't call loverboy, I'm keeping this!"

"Don't call him that, we are just friends!"

"Friends, ha! Becky, make sure she is a good girl!" Becky was shoved out the car. "Meet me at my place in 15 or else!" Jasmine sped off as Kimberly stepped out the car.

"Let's hurry then," Becky said. Kimberly nodded.

"I can't believe she took my cell phone."

"That's Jazzy."

* * *

At Jasmine's place,4 cars were lined up, as Kimberly pulled up. 

"Great, last ones, told you 15 minutes!"

"Well, sorry, but I have to look good," Kimberly said lifting her sunglasses. Jasmine smiled.

"Cute."

"Great car," a guy came over, running his hands along it.

"Watch the prints." His hand lifted off. "So, are we going!"

"Look at Missy, now in the game and wants more! John, led the way!"

"Don't I always," John said getting into his car.

"Kim, follow me," Jasmine said tossing some bags into her backseat. "And try to keep up."

"Oh, you should be saying that, my Wenny will dog you on the road anyday."

"Oooo," John said starting his car. "I feel a challenge coming on. ONWARD HOES!"

"I'm not hoe!"

"Fine! My bitches!"

"Ha!" Kimberly yelled, back to him. "Not your bitch! But you are!" The boys cheered as she roared her engine passing them

* * *

Jasmine's cabin house took about a 2.5-hour drive. They threw a party as soon as their things were brought inside. Kimberly walked around a lot, trying to get reception and talk to Tommy, but her cell phone had no service. She was afraid to use her communicator in case someone caught her and would make her explain herself. John came up behind Kimberly. 

"What's wrong?"

"Still nothing, all these trees are blocking my phone."

"Here."

"I think I'll wait," Kimberly said.

"Come on! It's a party!" Kimberly took the cup. "Good girl." He put his arm around her.

Back in Angel Grove, Tommy slammed the phone on the hook in the Youth Center. The sun about to go down, nightfall was upon them shortly. No one knew where Jasmine was taking Kimberly, well, almost no one. Katherine held back any information, since she was in on the plan. Finally, with help from Billy, were able to locate where Kim was once they all got to the Command Center.

"We should go now!"

"We can't just teleport outside the house!" Jason said. "Look, bro. We'll all drive up tomorrow morning and get Kim back."

"She doesn't seem to be having a bad time," Katherine said as Kimberly was onscreen playing video games against a few boys, as they fought over the controller.

"That's not the point! They kidnapped her!"

"I'm just saying, she seems to be okay. And it's not like you are her boyfriend, right?"

"That's not the point, Katherine! I'm going now, you guys can follow me now. And you can just stay here," Tommy said to Katherine. She looked at him.

"So, what, gonna teleport in and explain that you are the Red ranger!"

"Katherine, has a point there man," Rocky said.

"Who asked you!" Tommy snapped. "I am going now."

"TOMMY, I THINK IT WILL BE BEST FOR ALL OF THE RANGERS TO DRIVE UP TO THE CABIN TOMORROW MORNING. AND IF KIMBERLY THEN WANTS TO GO BACK, THEN YOU ALL CAN DRIVE BACK. IT IS VERY LATE, RIGHT NOW. I THINK IT WILL BE BEST TO GET SOME REST RANGERS. KIMBERLY IS NOT IN ANY DANGER."

"Zordon's right," Adam said. "We can go tomorrow, Tommy."

"I need her tonight." Katherine rolled her eyes.

* * *

Next day, Tommy arrived to see 5 cars, including Kim's car in the driveway. Jason pulled up behind Tommy's car, along with Rocky in his jeep. Kimberly had finally talked to Tommy at like 2 this morning, she told him to bring a weekend bag, because she felt they would all have fun like she was that night. Tommy wanted to just bring her back, but she assured him she was safe and they all would see that and be fine once they got here. 

A volleyball game was going on in the backyard. Tommy knocked on the door, loud music could be heard, though it was just 11 am.

"Well, look what drove up! Come in! Come in! Have a drink!" Jasmine opened the door more.

"Where is Kimberly?"

"Somewhere, running around from the watergun fight. Come, drink with me."

"No thanks." Tommy passed her. Kimberly came running in from the backyard with a watergun, in just a bikini and shorts. She screamed, as a guy grabbed her by the waist and the other sprayed her with water. Kimberly looked over to see Tommy.

"HEY!" She pulled away and rushed to everyone. "I knew you guys would find me and come."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Too early for me, but everyone else is. It's a party weekend extravaganza! Come on, please, everyone, let's have fun!" Everyone smiled and nodded. "There is plenty of food, Rocky!" They went to join the party weekend. Tommy was the last to follow.

That night, after several rounds of games, Tommy was coming back into the cabin after having to go get food for dinner, to find Kimberly taking shots against Jasmine. When Kimberly won on the 6th shot, she was crowned 'Queen'. Tommy caught her as she stumbled. He held several boxes of pizza with one hand, his other arm around her.

"Whoa Princess, I got you." Kimberly laughed and laid her head to his chest to steady herself. Rocky hurried and took the pizza boxes. "I leave you for 20 minutes and you are like this."

"YAY! FOOD!" Tommy was able to turn Kimberly to face him. She hugged him tighty, wanting to hold on forever. Though the real reason might be she was afraid she might fall over.

"How you feeling? Drunk much," Tommy said holding her face.

"No, you are!" Tommy laughed. He held her up better.

"You are so wasted, Beautiful."

"Isn't thi...this fun! Don't you love it! I love..it...to...do…be with you...Tommy." Her words very slurred now.

"Let's get you a chair."

"She'll sit when she feels like it," John said. "Hey, babe, here's a beer." Tommy shoved the beer back to John.

"She has had enough."

"What makes you her boss!"

"Guys, stop it," Kimberly said.

"Take it, babe." John put the beer in Kim's hand. Tommy took it quickly and pressed it harder to John's chest.

"I said, enough."

"Tommy, I'm fine..."

"No one was talking to you, long hair." John stepped up to Tommy. Kimberly was sandwiched between them.

"Boys, stop it now! Tommy drop it!" She turned and pulled his arm away. "Why do you always do this!"

"What?"

"Think I can't handle myself! I was fine!"

"You are drunk!"

"Look around, we are drunk! We are all having fun! Everyone except you!" She walked away.

* * *

"What is that?" Katherine asked as Jasmine pulled out a medicine bottle. 

"Just a little fun." She dropped a pill into a mug. Jasmine quickly swirled it around. "Oh, your highness, I got something special for you."

"I already had enough, Jass," Kimberly said stumbling in.

"But this is my way of congratulating the new queen. My queen. You must drink it, I made it special, just for you."

"Okay." Kimberly took the mug. She drank nearly half down.

"Good girl."

"That taste very sweet."

"I know, good huh. Now drink up." Kimberly did. Jasmine smiled and looked back at Katherine would was smiling as well.

John held Kimberly tight against him, her back to his chest, as they danced. He moved some hair aside and kissed her neck.

"You okay." He felt the front of her head, and found it warm.

"Just a little hot in here." John lifted her wrist and turned her to face him.

"Your pulse is racing, did you take something?"

"No!"

"Your eyes are dilated!" John said laughing as he looked deep into her eyes. "Didn't know you were into drugs too!"

"I'm not! I said I was fine," Kimberly said shoving him away. "I just need a little air!" She stumbled outside. Katherine took that chance to get Tommy alone. She took him down the hall away from the party. She was setting a trap for Tommy in the end.

"What did you need me for, Katherine?"

"To talk."

"About?"

"Kimberly, she just...something about her is different. I know you see it too."

"She's fine."

"She's drinking."

"So are you?"

"But not that much."

"She's having fun, Katherine. Just a new atmosphere and friends."

"Friends, we both know, Kimberly wouldn't never hang out with before."

"So, she's not exactly the same person. We all change with time. I know her, deep down, she's still Kim. My Kim." Katherine turned her back to him. "Katherine?"

"Your Kimberly." Katherine huffed.

"Are you okay?"

"Whatever," Katherine had her back to him, as wiped her eyes. "Just watch out, she's not the same girl anymore. We all see it." Jasmine stopped Tommy in the doorway after he walked away from Katherine.

"There you are loverboy."

"Don't call me that. What do you want, Jasmine?"

"You know what I want." Tommy looked as her hand ran up his chest. "I'm looking at what I want."

Kimberly returned to see Tommy and Jasmine lips locked in a heated kiss forced on by Jasmine. Kimberly gasped. Tommy pulled away and looked at Kimberly. She had anger tears in her eyes.

"Kim, no..."

"Like I care, bastard." She stormed out. Jasmine grabbed Tommy's arms.

"Where do you think you are going now?"

"Away from you!" Tommy ripped from her hand.

"Fine, run to your slut." Tommy grabbed her arm, squeezing tight. "Ow!"

"You are the slut here Jasmine, not Kimberly! Don't ever let me hear you call her that again!" Tommy let her to. "Don't ever try and kiss or touch me again! And if you ever hurt Kimberly again, I will make you pay!"

"I thought she was just a friend, Tommy?"

"Shows how much you know." Tommy turned and left.

"Fine! Run to her like a dog! If that's what you want!" Tommy rushed out. Kimberly ran into the woods. She ran until she couldn't breath right. Tommy rushed into the woods after her, though not exactly knowing which was to go.

"KIMBERLY! KIM! Come on! You know I couldn't possibly like Jasmine! Kim! I love only you!" Kimberly leaned up against a tree breathing hard, tears in her eyes. She looked around and saw the lake in the distance. Kimberly was drawn to the shimmering waters.

_cue dramatic music...dumdumdummm...danger ahead...a ranger dies next!_


	8. Cat In The Snow

**Chapter 7: Cat In the Snow **

**by: Amy Jo Johnson **

After 15 minutes, Tommy made his way back to the cabin house breathing hard. He had no luck with finding Kimberly. Once she hit the dark woods, she was too fast and unwilling to stop. He had tried just 2 directions, but couldn't backtrack her path, with not seeing which was she went in the first place, he was in a maze. The woods seem to go on for miles. Kimberly had too much of a good headstart on him, and if Kimberly didn't want to be found, there was no dealing it. She wouldn't be found.

"Did she come back!"

"No. Sorry, bro," Jason said. "Are you sure she went into that part of the woods?"

"Yes! I don't know! Shit! Where is she!" Katherine had a smirk on her face having seen Kimberly go on the path to the lake that was 20 minutes east.

"Maybe, she sneaked back upstairs when no one was looking," Katherine said.

"Great idea, Kat! Thanks!" Tommy rushed upstairs after listening to Katherine. Katherine smiled, watching him retreat upstairs.

"What's that smile about?" Tanya asked.

"Nothing. Want another drink?"

"You should be more concerned about our teammate, about Kimberly, than some drink."

"Oh, she can take care of herself, Tanya. She was always had an independent soul. I mean, she's the mighty and powerful Kimberly Hart, what can't she do."

"Katherine, if you know anything...that could help Tommy find..."

"I know nothing." Jasmine smiled as she came over to them. She held up a cup for Katherine, who took it. Tanya walked away from them. Katherine smiled.

"Like a cat in the snow." Katherine cheered to Jasmine.

"Stepone is complete." They smiled and took sips.

* * *

"She's not there! She's gone!" Tommy said after searching the top floor with the bedroom. 

"Is her car still here!" Adam asked.

"Yes!"

"She couldn't have just disappeared, bro," Jason said.

"I've searched everywhere!"

"Maybe she..."

"Let's ask around!"

"Right," Tommy said. "Anybody see Kim?"

"Hey, have you seen Kimberly?"

"Have you seen Kimberly Hart?" Everyone shook their heads as Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Jason walked through the group to ask about Kimberly. Emily went to ask the girls standing in line to use the bathroom with Tanya.

"I think...no, she wouldn't go that far this late."

"Go where!" Tommy said to Becky.

"Well, uh, the...There is a lake like 20 minutes to the east," Becky said. "But it's said to be haunted, so no one go to it. I think a couple drowned there like a month ago." Tommy gasped and rushed out the house. Jason right behind him. Rocky and Adam not far. Soon, everyone rushed out of the cabin with them.

Kimberly had gone down to the lake and cool off more, a little splash in Jasmine's pool didn't help and after catching Tommy and Jasmine kissing, that didn't help cool her body either. She was ignited in fire of hate even more than whatever was wrong with her. Kimberly felt as though she was on fire, a fever coursing through her body. Kimberly floated around the small lake after stepping over the guardrails. She didn't even think about removing any clothes, as she dove straight into the water. Just as she got comfortable floating about, beneath the water, silver vine like lines came up around Kimberly and wrapped around her tightly. She screamed out, as she struggled against the lines. A few lines wrapped around her face and neck. King Mondo has used this moment to send a monster down and weaken the ranger team by taking out a strong ranger. Kimberly was pulled under repeatedly. Tommy could hear a muffled scream in the quiet woods as soon as he stepped into the dark woods and ran harder to the lake.

A figure could be seen in the distance, just beneath the water's surface, floating. Tommy dived into the water, Jason right behind him. Tommy pulled Kimberly to the shore with help from Jason and got her to the shore. Jason checked Kim's airway.

"She's not breathing." Tommy looked down and checked her pulse as well. He found it missing. Jason did the same. "Her heart stopped."

"Move!" Tommy immediately started CPR. "Breath Kim! Breath!"

"Oh my god Kimberly!" Becky screamed.

"Is she dead?" A few whispers of the crowd forming. Jasmine appeared to the front of the crowd.

"Oh, is she dead, too bad?"

"Breath! Breath Kimberly!" Tommy pressed harder to her chest. "Breath girl!"

"I told you these woods were haunted," a boy murmured in the crowd. "People die here."

"Didn't a couple just die a month ago..."

"And a woman just 3 months ago."

"Oh, but did you hear about that man who drowned with his..."

"Shut up!" Tommy yelled after giving Kimberly 2 more breaths. He was on the second round of CPR. "Come on, Beautiful, don't do this to me. I can't lose you again."

"Tommy, let me try..." Rocky went to take over, but Tommy pushed him away hard.

"No!" Rocky was the only certified CPR expert being a lifeguard, but Tommy was not giving up. "Come on! Come on, come on, and come on!" Tommy hither chest with his fist with one hard strike Kimberly started coughing up water. Tommy pulled her to sit up against his chest and patted her back. "Good girl, get it all out." Kimberly was gasping for air, as she stared ahead.

"Well, lookie, she came back," Jasmine said. "Good job, loverboy."

"Shut up," Emily said bending down to Tommy and Kimberly.

"Slow breaths Kim, just slow breaths. Just breath with me," Tommy said calmly, though his heart was racing. He had found her lifeless body floating in the shimmery waters. With Jason's help he has pulled her free, and for a brief moment, she was dead. He had lost her. Tommy held Kimberly tight against him, rocking her, rubbing her head and back. Kimberly finally pulled her face that was buried against his chest up to look at the first person she saw when she came back from the light.

"Wha…what happen...?" She whispered.

"We found you in the lake."

"Here, take my jacket," Becky said pulling off her jacket

"Thanks." Tommy took it and wrapped Kimberly's back in the jacket. "She's okay, she's okay, everyone. Go back to the party."

"You heard the loverboy. The princess is okay now, let's party! It's what we are here for!" Jasmine walked away. Everyone followed slowly at first. "Come on!" Jasmine yelled. "Give her space! She almost died! Leave them be!" Kimberly looked to make sure no one was around, but the rangers and Emily still around. Kimberly looked at Jason and motioned to Emily.

"Em, you think you can go ahead and get a bed ready for Kimberly?"

"Of course, here take my sweater too," Emily said handing it over and covering Kim's legs before she left as well.

"Kim needs to hurry and get out of those wet clothes."

"I was attacked," Kimberly said quickly before anyone could speak again

"What?"

"Something, something was out there in the water. Like lines, machine lines pulling on me."

"Attacked, underwater?" Katherine laughed. Kimberly looked at Katherine angrily.

"You dare to laugh at me! I nearly died, Katherine!"

"But, machines underwater?"

"YES! Guys, trust me, something is out there!" Kimberly tried to stand up, but was slowed by Tommy. She was still woozy from almost drowning. She fell back against Tommy. He held her up.

"Okay, okay. Look, you are still a bit woozy from the..."

"Kimberly, King Mondo is ruler of the machines. None of his monsters could handle water."

"Katherine is right. They always short circuit when hit with water. King Mondo wouldn't attack you underwater. He couldn't, okay."

"I know what I felt! I was attacked!"

"I didn't see anything when I found you, did any of you..?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Maybe you just heard the haunting story and perhaps you imagined that..."

"I didn't imagine shit! You need to shut the hell up!"

"Fine," Katherine said holding up her hands. "Don't beat me up because I think rationally."

"Fuck you!"

"Fine." Katherine walked away. "I'm gonna go back..." Katherine turned to leave, but stopped.

"Go back then! Something pulled at me and dragged me under the water guys! I was attacked by some kind of a monster!" She went to the edge of the water. Shivers up her spine as she bent down to touch the water. She had a vivid memory of what happened, the way the lines pulled at her, wrapping around her body tight as she was pulled under the water. Kimberly could feel the cold water flood her mouth, as she screamed, though stopped by the lines. The last thing Kimberly could see was darkness beneath the water, but a small light appearing.

"Let's just all go back inside and get warm." Tommy had his hands on her shoulders. "And get you to a warm bed." Kimberly turned around quickly and looked at him.

"Not until you say you believe me!" Tommy looked at her.

"I know you haven't have much time with King Mondo and his empire, Kimberly. And to almost drown was very traumatic. But Katherine is right, King Mondo's monsters are machines. Water and machines don't mix. You must have been mistaken."

"Let me get this straight. You believe her over me?"

"It's not that I don't think something could have spooked you out there especially after..."

"Unbelievable, but that's fine. Believe her." Kimberly stormed away.

"Hey, hey, wait! Where are you going!" Tommy grabbed her arm to stop her, but she punched him back.

"Go back to kissing Jasmine! Go back to your woman!" Kimberly ran hard back to the cabin, Tommy and the other right behind her, except Katherine, not in the mood to chase after a mad woman. She took her time getting back to the cabin. Tommy asked for Kimberly and found that she went upstairs cursing.

"You know she kissed me!" Tommy said closing the door behind him.

"Oh, and that makes it so much better!" Kimberly immediately started packing up her things as soon as she got into the room. She was nearly done.

"Would you just stop and talk to me!" Tommy tried to grab her bag, only to have Kimberly shove him hard against the door.

"Fuck off!"

"Kimberly, please just..."

"No!" She zipped her things up.

"You are not leaving like this! You cannot walk away from me after this!"

"Watch me!" She flung open the door and walked out.

* * *

Kimberly tossed her bags into her car. 

"You're leaving?" Becky asked taking her jacket back. After Kimberly practically slung it to her, she rushed to the car.

"Can you get a ride back!"

"Yea, I guess."

"Good." Tommy put his hands on the driver car door as Kimberly went to open it.

"You are not going anywhere!"

"Move bastard."

"Make me."

"Fine by me." Kimberly went to hit him, but Tommy stopped her blow with a simple block. Kimberly went back with her other hand, but he stopped back that. Kimberly faked a headache and fainting spell, causing Tommy to lower his defense as she slapped him hard and shoved him aside. Kimberly jumped into her car and sped off. Tommy rushed to his car. Jason stopped him.

"Bro, wait! You two are going to hurt yourselves like this! Give her space, she is upset and doesn't need a fight tonight."

"She is drunk, Jason! I have to stop her before she tries to kill herself again!" Tommy's car pulled off.

"Loverboy andhis slut," Jasmine said. She put her hand on Katherine's shoulder.

"Don't call him loverboy. She won't be his soon," Katherine shrugged off Jasmine and walked away.

"Soon, kitty Kat." Jasmine smiled. Katherine thought Jasmine was doing this to help her get Tommy back, but secretly Jasmine was in to get Tommy to herself. She befriended Katherine to get in the middle of the gang. Jasmine was always jealous of the friendship Kimberly always kept. She always had group of friends, supporting her, cheering her on. Jasmine wanted to put an end to that soon and Katherine wasn't going to be happy with the results in the end.

* * *

Tommy pulled up to his driveway to find Kim's car parked skewed. He ran into the house. 

"KIM!" Tommy pushed opened her bedroom door.

"Get out!" Kimberly said pulling her robe on quickly. Tommy stepped over the wet clothes to get to her and shake some sense into her.

"Are you okay?"

"I said get out!' She threw a shoe at him. Tommy caught it with ease. She did it again and again, with anything she could get her hands on. Tommy finally caught her hands and held them up high against the wall.

"Why are you acting like this!"

"Why did you have to kiss her back!"

"I wouldn't ever kiss her, or any other girl!"

"I don't care! We're just friends, you should be able to kiss whomever you like! You should go back to the party. I'm sure Jasmine will still..." Tommy cupped her face.

"Hush! There is only one girl I want to kiss. And she is the only girl I want." Kimberly pulled away and folded her arms over her chest, as her back was to him.

"Then how could you not believe in me?"

"Kim, I'm sorry that..."

"I could have drowned tonight! No, for a moment there I did! And you take her side over mine! You believe her and not me!" Tommy hugged her from behind as she cried. He bent down to kiss her neck and saw a bruise forming. Tommy moved aside the robe move and saw red lines. He gasped.

"No." Kim's robe was pulled off her back and Tommy saw the slight red lines on her back and shoulders as well, gasping at the one around her neck. He didn't seem them in the darkness of the night, must have taken time to form thanks to her ranger powers. He ran his fingers along them. "I'm sorry, Kimberly."

"You think I was drunk, too drunk to realize when I am being attacked!" She pulled away from him and placed the robe back on. "Get out."

"I'm sorry! I was a fool to doubt you! Never again will I...!"

"I could care less." She stood at her door and opened it. "Get out."

"Beautiful, please..."

"No! Don't call me Beautiful me! That is not my name okay! Now go." Tommy sighed with his head bowed. "I can't even look at you right now." Tommy walked over to her. He went to kiss her, but she moved her head away. Tommy kissed her cheek instead. "Get out." Kimberly had her eyes closed as tears rolled down her cheeks. He kissed the side of her head before walking out the door.

"Please just give me a...I love you, Kimberly. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I love you so mu..." She closed the door in his face. Tommy's head banged against the door as Kimberly leaned her back into the door. She turned and pressed her palms to the door. Tommy was on the other side, in the exact position. "I'm sorry, Beautiful," Tommy whispered before leaving. Kimberly was the last to walk away from the door, as all the lights went out in the Oliver house.

_until next time :P_


	9. Devotion

**Chapter 8: Devotion **

**by: Mint Condition **

Next morning, Tommy woke up and rolled from his stomach to his back. Sunshine filled his room. Tommy sighed and looked up at his ceiling. His dreams filled with Kimberly. Her face as he pulled her out of the water. For a brief moment, she was dead. She wasn't breathing air, her heart wasn't beating, anyway it was put, Kimberly Ann Hart died. She was alone in that dark cold lake. Tommy shook his head of that feeling, of that lost. She wasn't gone long. She started breathing again with help from him. The relief and the joy to know she was okay. That everything was going to be okay for now. But after their last fight, he could only hope they would be okay. He never wanted to feel that pain in his heart again, he had felt it once too many. How could he not trust her? She couldn't...wouldn't lie about something as serious as an attack. Kimberly always was truthful, she might not tell him everything when he wants, but she wouldn't lie. It's not in Kimberly's nature to be untruthful.

"Kim?" Tommy knocked on the door but got no response. "Kimberly, can I come in? Kimberly?" Tommy opened her door and found her room empty. Tommy found her by the pool. Her feet in the water swinging back and forth. "Hey." She didn't speak. "Gonna start ignoring me again?" Tommy smiled at her as he squatted next to her. "I love when you don't talk as much." She looked him with a stone-faced angry look. Tommy's smile faded quickly. Her head turned away back to staring off when Tommy slightly leaned back from her. "Fine. Fine, I can play the game too." Tommy sat down beside her. Didn't take long for another fight to start between the couple. With some much heartache of past emotions, jealousy, anger, sadness of their loses, things couldn't help but boil over and overwhelm them in rages filled with shouting.

"Why don't you go back to Jasmine!" Kimberly slapped his hand away when he went to touch her arm. She stood up and went to walk away from the pool

"How can you of all people think I want someone like Jasmine!" Tommy shouted back. He took her arm, pulling back to face him. He wasn't going to let her get away that fast. They were going to have this all out in the open right now, no more lingering anger and past emotions hanging over them. This fighting between them ends today.

"And why not! She is everything any guy would want!"

"She is nothing I want!"

"You sure didn't push away fast when she kissed you!"

"I was surprised! I didn't expect or welcome it! She kissed me!"

"Whatever."

"Are you mad that she kissed me or...that I didn't pull away fast enough for you."

"Like I said, I don't give a shit about who you kiss, or date or whatever..."

"Right."

"Fuck you, because I don't care!"

"Right, well, if it's not that, then what is it? Why are you so mad at me?"

"If you have to ask that question, you really don't know me."

"I'm asking the question, Kimberly?"

"You believed _her_ over me," Kimberly said as her head went down.

"What?"

"I COULD HAVE DROWNED! Don't you see! I could have died! I was attacked last night and you..! And you made it seem like I was out of my mind because I had been drinking!"

"I said I was sorry. I am deeply sorry for doubting you. But you were drunk and...you know if I...If I had any idea that you were..."

"Save it! You should have believed me! You should have trusted me! Like I always believe in you." Kimberly pulled away from Tommy grabbing her arms. "Fuck you! Get away from me!"

"Stop fighting me." Tommy pulled her back toward him. "Don't fight me."

"Don't touch me. Don't fucking touch me!" Tommy continued to grab her arms. "Don't! Don't touch me!" Kimberly shoved him away. Tommy slipped, grabbing her arms, Kimberly screamed. Both of them falling into the pool.

* * *

Kimberly shoved as Tommy tried to not let her go though both of them still underwater. She was so angry with him. At everything. Kimberly fought his hands as they were underwater. Tommy grabbed her by the waist and brought them both to the surface finally. 

Kimberly pulled away and swam around. Tommy was right behind her.

"Go away."

"I can't do that." Tommy moved his hair back.

"Why not!"

"I love you too much to do that." They swam around, before Kimberly went to the other side away from him. Tommy right next to her. They looked into each other's eyes. Tommy had a smile on his face.

"What?" Kimberly asked angrily. Tommy swarm around to be right in front of her. He put his hands on either side of Kimberly as she leaned up against the side of the pool.

"The only girl, the only person in this world I want to kiss is you." Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Well you can't...because I don't want..." Tommy quickly kissed her. Tommy quickly pressed Kimberly against the side of the pool. "You."

"Liar." Kimberly kissed him again. "See." She grabbed his face and kissed him again and again. Both moaning against their kisses. Not sweet long soulful kisses, but hard, short kisses, but filled with love. Tongues filled with the passion that was once before. Tommy loved how Kimberly always won that first battle, making his head dizzy with their love. He pulled at her PJ top. They only parted from kissing, as her top was tossed back into the water. Kimberly cried out his name, as he kissed down her neck and toward her breasts. He pulled at her PJ shorts with his boxers, as his tongue found her rosy nipple. Kimberly moaned, holding his head with one hand, her other hand at his shoulder, holding tight. Tommy looked up from feasting on Kim's breasts into her eyes. Kimberly pulled his head up. They kissed again, taking their time. Tommy pulled at Kim's legs to go around his waist. Kim's arms wrapped around his neck, as Tommy kissed her cheek and neck. She cried out his name, shuddering against him, as he slid inside her. Filling her in the only way she needed, and only he could, the only way any man can. Tommy buried himself deep inside her, feeling that blissful heaven he had nearly lost. Tommy groaned, as his communicator went off.

"Yes!"

"Sorry to break up this moment, but an army of cogs and putties are attacking the park. Looks like Zedd and Mondo are trying to team up again."

"Fine, we'll be there!" Tommy clicked off quickly.

"Always something," Kimberly sighed. "We should go." Kimberly's legs went down his waist, but Tommy pulled them back up.

"Tell me you love me."

"Tommy, not now, we have to deal with..."

"No, right now! Before anything happens today. Tell me you love me."

"Fine, I love you."

"Again," Tommy demanded. "And not because I want to hear it. Say it because you want to, because you need to."

"Fine! I love you damnit! I've always loved you. I always will."

"See, wasn't that hard."

"Oh, you!" She kissed him. "I love you so much. I never want to stop." Tommy wiped away some tears.

"I love you too, Beautiful. And I never will stop." Tommy lifted her out of the water after grabbing their clothes and they went to handle the cogs and putties.

* * *

They teleported back into the backyard after defeating the monster of the day by King Mondo and Zedd. Tommy held Kim by her waist. 

"I love you."

"I know," Kimberly said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I guess **_I_** can forgive you this time." He smiled and tickled her. They both laughed, then kissed.

"Devotion."

"What?" Kimberly asked. Tommy lifted Kimberly up by her underarms. Her legs went around his waist. She hugged him as well, once his arms went around her. Tommy pulled away first.

"I am devoted to you, and only you. My life, my love, everything I am is because of you. You make me want to be a better person than I am now. You make me feel things, feel love. No one else can make me do that."

"I feel the same." She kissed him. "So, I guess we are back together."

"I guess so. Unless you want us to just be friends?" Kimberly hit his stomach.

"We are friends. Best friends. And that's why we can be together again, because we are so close." They kissed again.

"Can we finish what happened in the pool before we were so rudely interrupted?" Kimberly bit her bottom lip. She nodded. "I mean, I can wait as soon as you..."

"Make love to me, Tommy. Make us one again." She smiled and kissed him. Tommy slowly walked them back inside, carrying her, kissing back with as much passion as Kimberly gave. The front door opened.

"Well hey you two!" Tommy and Kimberly stopped kissing to look at the doorway to find Tommy's parents.

"MOM! DAD!" Tommy let go of Kimberly nearly dropping her to the ground. Luckily, she was quick and able to land on her feet first. "You're back early!"

"We got an earlier flight than expected," Tommy's dad said. Tommy quickly went to get the bags.

"You two are a little soaked!'

"We fell in."

"The pool?" Kim nodded.

"Tommy pulled me in," Kimberly said.

"Why would you.."

"She pushed me!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Tommy hit her with his elbow to her side.

"Children!"

"Did not," Kimberly whispered back, hitting him with her elbow. Tommy smiled.

"Did too." They kissed.

"Okay, so, how was your weekend so far?"

"Good," Tommy said.

"It had its moments."

"We're back together, Mom."

"I see that," Mrs. Oliver said. "So is this a 'try and see' thing or are you two back together, together?"

"Together." Kimberly hugged Tommy's arm. "I don't think I will let this lug go again."

"Not that I would let you."

"Well, great. I am so happy!" Mrs. Oliver hugged Kimberly.

"I'll go put these in your room," Tommy said. Kimberly put her hands on Tommy's chest, grabbing a handful of shirt as she led him upstairs. They kissed many times on their way.

"Those two back together, great huh," Mr. Oliver said. She smiled, as her husband closed the door.

"Your son."

"My son, huh?"

* * *

Tommy laid on Kim's bed, as she got dressed. He watched her walk around in just her lacy tanga to tease him as she figured out what to wear. Tommy sighed as Kimberly curled her hair for the second time. 

"When did the roles reverse?"

"What?" Kimberly asked applying lip-gloss.

"You always running late."

"I am not late! I am polishing up." She pulled out a skirt and slid it on. Kimberly picked up her strapless bra from the ground and put it on.

"It's nearly 630."

"Yea, yea," Kimberly said straddling his lap. "So, what if I take a bit long, you are getting a great show."

"That is true," Tommy said as his hands molded her butt. Kimberly bent down and kissed him.

"You two ready?" Mrs. Oliver said coming into the room. Tommy smiled as his head raised from kissing Kimberly. He had gotten her beneath him finally.

"Mom," Tommy said quickly getting off Kimberly.

"Uh, give me 5 more minutes," Kimberly said straighten out her bra as she sat up.

"We'll be in the car waiting." Kimberly went to her closet, as Tommy ran his fingers through his hair. Mrs. Oliver smiled and closed the door behind her. Kimberly laughed and buried her face into Tommy's chest as soon as the door closed. They both laughed. Kimberly pulled out a top. Tommy helped her button it up, his eyes never leaving her eyes. She smiled, falling in love with him again and again. Since Mr. Oliver wanted to try the new restaurant, they went to the new Thai Palace.

Mrs. Oliver came into Tommy's room and found the couple on the bed, wrestling and laughing.

"Goodnight you two."

"Night Mom."

"Night Mom," Kimberly said with her arms around Tommy's neck.

"Be good," she said closing the door on the couple.

"Say it. Say it!"

"Uncle," Tommy said to get Kim to release him.

"Good." Tommy rubbed his neck. Kimberly got up to get the remote that was tossed aside in the match. Tommy came up behind her.

"Round 2!" Tommy's arms came around her and he fell back to the bed. Kimberly let out a shriek as the battle for the remote went into overtime.

* * *

Monday Morning 

Tommy woke to feel stroking of his hair. Kimberly laid awake staring at him.

"I thought that was my job," Tommy said moaning a bit.

"Sometimes, we can share." They kissed. Tommy pulled her on top of him. After kissing up and down his bed, they finally got up and showered, together. At school, Kimberly gave Tommy a kiss as he went to get something to drink for her for before 2nd period.

"Hey, Kim!" Becky came over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good."

"So, you feeling up for the gym this afternoon?"

"For sure tomorrow, I just need to rest today."

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Everyone was sitting around lunch. Tommy had his arm around Kimberly. Katherine picked at her salad, as Kimberly kissed Tommy's cheek as he let her have his fries. Katherine sighed and excused herself to the bathroom. Tanya followed.

"I guess that is it," Rocky said.

"What is?"

"Our group," Adam added.

"Well, I am not apologizing, I didn't do anything wrong. I was attacked and she laughed."

"No one said you should or have to," Jason said. "But our group does have a tear in it."

"You are not the one that needs to apologize anyway," Tommy said. "I do."

"Tommy, it's not your fault too. Us being together shouldn't affect the group. It never did before, and it won't now. I'll talk to her and apologize first. Even though I don't have to, I want to. I want our team strong, not divided. We can't save the world on opposite ends. Only being together and a true team can we defeat evil." Jason smiled and nodded. Kimberly sighed and looked as Katherine and Tanya returned. She didn't want to do it now, so Kimberly decided on a little free time away from the boys to say her piece to Katherine and end this silly battle.

Tommy and Kimberly went home after school. Kimberly woke up from a long nap on the couch. Tommy had left her, an hour ago. Tommy was setting up the dinner table, as Kimberly walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kimberly said wiping her eyes.

"Beautiful, you look exhausted."

"I'm just tired." Mrs. Oliver stirred the mash potatoes.

"Honey, you look more than just tired." Mrs. Oliver pulled her oven gloves off. She felt Kim's forehead. She held her throat, checking for anything. "Any tenderness or soreness?"

"A little. Yeah."

"Go, lay down, I'll have Tommy bring you up special soup in bed."

"But I'm fine."

"Go Kimberly."

"Okay." Tommy kissed her as she passed him to go upstairs.

By the time Tommy came upstairs with a tray of soup and juice, Kimberly was in her PJs, flipping the channel to the tv.

"I thought you would be resting?" Tommy asked putting the tray near the bed.

"I am," Kimberly said pulling the covers up.

"Soup, bread and juice."

"Thank you." Kimberly took the tray and kissed him.

"Eat and feel better."

"I will." Tommy left her for a little quiet time, as he went to have dinner with his parents.

* * *

4 days later 

Training 5 hours a day, everyday, was finally catching up to Kimberly. Coach Thorne had all her programs perfected. New bars, new beam, floor routine with 3 runs instead of the hectic 4. Tommy stood waiting on Kimberly at her locker. She was unloading her bookbag, since she finished tons of work in her classes, so she could go to the gym, train and not worry about homework tonight. Kimberly changed to work out at the Youth Center. Most of the girls already warming up, as she arrived. Ernie had turned the Youth Center more gymnastic equipment with Kimberly back, much to Katherine's dislike. She had to find a new place for her ballet. Tommy was up at the booths with Jason, Emily, Rocky and Adam doing homework, as the girls worked out. Kimberly did her run through on beam a few times before going over to the gang.

"You look exhausted."

"I know, I'm feeling it more each day. This meet needs to come up soon."

"Are you sick?"

"Not an illness, just exhausted. I'm just tired of being tired."

Tommy ended up carrying Kimberly's things into the house after working out. Kimberly stood in the shower for the longest. Tommy walked in as Kimberly just stood there, her head against the wall, as the water pounded her back and shoulders.

"How you feeling in there?"

"Okay."

"Need someone to wash your back?" Kim smiled. She pulled the curtain back.

"Always." She tugged him by his shirt into the mist.

Kimberly laid on the bed, as Tommy combed her wet hair softly and rubbed her back.

"Maybe you shouldn't compete."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Kim, you're tired, you said it yourself."

"Once this meet comes, it will start up my juices and I'll be pumped."

"Speaking of pumped." Tommy rolled Kimberly to her back, kissing her. Kimberly giggled as his mouth attacked her neck. They made love. Kimberly moaned as Tommy moved to her side after kissing her. He stroked around her stomach and chest as they both waited on their normal breathing. "I love making love to you."

"I love it too," Kimberly said. "And I love this." She made a face as Tommy moved back on top of her.

"What the hell was that?" Tommy said with a laugh.

"You."

"Me!"

"Yes. That's you when well, you know...when you come. That's your face."

"I do not make that face!"

"Yes, you do!" She did the face again. "It's so sexy, so adorable, and so funny." She held his face, smashing his cheeks in before she kissed him on the lips softly. Tommy pulled away. "What?"

"Well, your isn't exactly the best you know."

"Hey, I said it was sexy."

"And funny! IF you knew how it felt when..."

"Don't make me hurt you." She brought her legs around him, when he went to move off her. "Because you know I can and will." Tommy looked at her smiling face.

"Oh, Beautiful. Do your worst." They kissed. Tommy's hand reached up and pulled the cord to the lamp, shutting off all lights, but their love igniting any dark room.

_Reviews welcome, if you want to:P_


	10. The You and Me Song

_Just want to take a moment to thank all the reviewers out there. I really appreciate all the fine notes given, which are extremely helpful, so keep it up :P Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9: You and Me Song **

**by: Wannadies **

The day of the meet, Kimberly stood up as Tommy sat on her bed, holding a mirror, as she applied make-up. Gymnastic meet was about 4 hours away.

"Hold it up a bit more to the left... there," Kimberly said applying eyeliner. Her hair sticking in every direction with the clips. Tommy smiled, as she was in a state that Kim never dares to show anyone else. Though to Tommy, with or without make-up, Kimberly is still beautiful. Kimberly fumbled through her make-up bag again. "Tommy!" Kimberly moved the mirror again.

"Do you really need all that stuff?" Tommy asked as Kimberly got glitter for her eyes as well as cheeks.

"Stuff! Baby, this is what makes me so beautiful."

"You already are so beautiful, Kim."

"Sweetheart, I already love you." Kimberly applied lip gloss.

"Good." They kissed lightly. Tommy helped her with her hair, as all the girls on the team had to have braids either curly or spiral curls for the meet. Tommy helped with the blue and white ribbons. Kimberly zipped up her blue jacket and followed Tommy to the car.

The meet would start with Angel Grove on vault, moving to bars, beam and finally on floor. Every home team always ends on floor. Competition today would be against Jefferson High. Kimberly folded her pant's waist down as she warmed up. She opened her bag to get her water bottles and fill them up, when she found a rose and note. She opened the note and smiled.

"Awww...is that a love note?" Becky said. Kimberly nodded. Jasmine came over and took it.

"Oh, how lovely. 'Good luck, Beautiful.' Isn't that sweet?" Kimberly snatched it back.

"Just jealous." Kimberly pulled her water bottles out to be filled.

"Of you and Tommy? Ha." Jasmine walked away.

* * *

The teams were given time to warm up on each apparatus before competitions. Kimberly was on beam going through some simple jumps. She wanted to test her new dismount before she got off. She knew she was rushing, only having 10 more seconds left. She knew she was supposed to take her time, but of course didn't do that. Kimberly did her double back from a cartwheel, and landed badly on her back. Though she got up pretty fast after the fall, Tommy could tell she was a bit shaken up by the fall.

"You okay?"

"Yea, just a little stinger."

"I keep telling you, don't you know you're supposed to land on your feet." Kimberly hit him with her elbow, though she rubbed her neck. "You sure you're okay?"

"My neck." Tommy started massaging there. Kimberly winced.

"I saw the fall, are you okay?" Coach Thorne said.

"Her neck."

"Tommy! I'm fine, Coach. Just a stinger."

"Eric, bring an icepack!" Eric was working on spotting Jasmine on bars and nodded to Coach Thorne. "Ice it for now to numb the pain and get Eric to find you a warm patch for later." Kimberly nodded. The assistance came over with an icepack. Tommy took it from Eric and pressed it against the back of Kim's neck. He rubbed her back as well. Kimberly skipped her turn on vault, knowing she would be fine, just muscle memory to stick her landings. Before moving to train on bars, Kimberly was feeling a bit dizzy. She was putting on her armbands, when she gasped.

"What?"

"N-nothing." Tommy held her up as she swayed a bit against him when she walked to bars. Tommy stopped her quickly.

"No, you need to be checked out now."

"I'm fine."

"C'mon!" Tommy pulled her over to where the coaches were. "She's dizzy," Tommy said to Coach Thorne.

"Eric, the salt please."

"Right, boss." Eric went to the back lockers. Coach Thorne examined and rotated Kim's head and neck.

"You feel any pain?"

"Not really, too much. Just dizzy a bit." Kimberly checked her armbands for bars.

"Go back to bars, I'll be right there."

"Okay." Kimberly powdered her hands, with her turn for bars coming up shortly. Coach Thorne was handed the salt and came over.

"Take a quick sniff." She nodded and was given the salt.

"Woo! Whoa!" She pulled away quickly after a quick sniff. Coach Thorne made her take another sniff before he put it away. "Whoa. I'm good." Kimberly waited her turn for bars.

* * *

The team started strong on vault, Jasmine and Kimberly tying with the score of 9.8. Kimberly only got that score and not a perfect one due to her large step forward from her dismount. On bars, Kimberly came close to missing the high bar on her delta release move, grabbing it by her fingertips barely, but was able to pull through. Coach Thorne let out a tiny gasp, when that happened, as did Tommy, knowing that was a close one. She did a simple double layout to end, earning a high 9.9.

Coach Winters came over to Kim as Eve was performing on beam. Jasmine a little upset she was no longer allowed to be the last one. Her father felt her scores would be stronger used early, so to build on it for the other girls. Jasmine felt as though her parents were giving Kimberly too much power and control over the team. And with the other team on floor, they were earning high scores. Both teams going back and forth with the lead with each passing performance.

"Way to go, Eve!" Kim yelled. "Good!" Eve did her dismount, ending with a smile. Every girl clapped and cheered her as she came over to wait for her scores.

"You're up last Kim. Be strong, take smart. No pauses, toes pointed, arms full of grace, and stay on the beam."

"Sure thing, Coach. You can count on me." Kimberly pulled off her jacket. She was used to going last, but Coach Winters has been giving that job to her daughter, since she was the strongest competitor, but with Kimberly back, she took the leader role as if it was always hers. The team had a slight lead and Coach Winter knew a 10 from Kimberly would boost her team and put more pressure on the other team as the competed on beam. Kimberly took 2 breaths before she mounted the beam with a front flip. Everyone clapped. Tommy was on his hands, the entire routine, though Kim was flawless as usual. She landed perfectly after falling on the dismount earlier. The team averaged a higher than 9.85 on beam and won it with floor. Kimberly winning out top all-around scorer for today, beating Jasmine by just .05 points. Katherine could tell by the way Jasmine watched Kimberly receive her trophy and kiss Tommy, the war was far from over.

* * *

Kimberly came downstairs from her shower. Tommy had her trophy at the table. She laughed as he faked to shine it.

"You were so beautiful out there," Mrs. Oliver said putting a bowl down for her. "That was the best beam work I have ever seen since that perfect 10 at Olympics."

"Thanks. I think so too. I feel like I am getting back to those good ol' glory days when I hit everything when I competed." Everyone had treated Kimberly to dinner at Applebee's to celebrate. Kimberly made herself a bowl of ice cream.

"How's your neck?" Tommy asked putting whip crème on his ice cream.

"Just a little tight. God, I am so embarrassed. Never fell like that from beam in a crowd like that, maybe bars, but not beam."

"Hey, but you came back like the champion you are," Mr. Oliver said.

"Yea, thanks to you all cheering me on." They ate their dessert. Tommy and Kimberly retired to bed early. Tommy massaged Kim's neck and back.

"Can we go shopping tomorrow?"

"Shopping?"

"You and me. After church and IHOP?" Kim put her bottom lip out as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes and a pouting lip.

"Oh, okay." Tommy always caved into Kim's pout. She smiled.

"Great."

"But not all day!" Kim pouted again. "No, not all day!"

"Okay,6 hours max."

"4 hours!"

"5 hours!"

"4 hours! We have homework to do."

"Fine! Scouts honor," Kimberly said giving the salute. "Only 4 hours." Tommy kissed her, and didn't see Kimberly's crossed fingers at her back.

"Good."

"I love you, tiger."

"I love you, Beautiful." They kissed again and again until falling asleep.

* * *

Next morning, during church, Tommy's communicator went off. Tommy covered it quickly.

"We'll be right back," Tommy whispered to his mother. She nodded, though curious as Tommy and Kimberly got up fast. Kimberly took his hand as he led her out. They met up with the rest as King Mondo was attacking the city again. By the time, Kimberly and Tommy sneaked back in and sat down, the priest called it for the day, as church was over with.

"Where did you two go?"

"Bathroom."

"For nearly 45 minutes!"

"Long line?" Kimberly said.

"Right."

"Sorry, I had forgotten..."

"Tommy forgot about having...having to drop off some things for Ernie and he called asking about them."

"Oh, you and your memory." Tommy shrugged.

"Yeah, what a horrible thing." Kimberly winked and smiled at Tommy as he glared at her. He was fine that she was able to come up with a great story to his mother, but to make him look so bad. That was irritating and he was going to make her pay for that later on tonight.

"Well, we are off, Mom."

"Where are you two going now, I thought we were going to have lunch together?"

"You and Dad have fun without us. Kimberly wants me to take her to the mall."

"Fine." Tommy smiled and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Thanks, Mom. We'll see ya later."

"Fine, go have your fun." Kimberly kissed Mrs. Oliver's cheek as well. Tommy grabbed her hand and they hopped to his car.

* * *

They almost made 4 hours, almost. Tommy shook his head, as Kimberly took them to as many shops as she could, having him carry the multiple bags. After nearly 5 1/2 hours, they went home to relax before dinner. They changed into some swimwear, Kimberly into her newly purchased bikini since it was half off due to out of season wear. Kimberly stood in her lavender halter top with tan suede bottoms. Tommy came up from the water and his mouth dropped.

"You like?" Kimberly said posing with her hair gathered up. "I almost don't want to get it wet. It's so beautiful and makes me look like I have boobes." Tommy got out of the water, dripping wet. "Do you like it?" Kimberly smushed her breasts together at Tommy. He arched his brow. Maybe right now was a good time to get her back for making him look bad earlier. "Oh, no! I know that look."

"What look?"

"I don't want to get wet, yet!"

"Then you shouldn't have worn that suit!"

"Tom-Tommy!" Tommy quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in. She screamed the whole way into the water, but came up gigging with Tommy. She splashed him. "Meanie!" Tommy splashed her back. They swam around before resting a bit.

"So will you tell me why my mother thinks she is coming here for Thanksgiving?" Kimberly asked as she was sitting on the edge of the pool as Tommy was between her legs. She massaged his shoulder and ran her fingers through his locks, combing his hair.

"Uh, it might be because _I_ invited her. OW!" Kimberly squeezed her legs around him tight after she thumped the back of his head. Tommy rubbed the spot.

"Why? Why would you do that!"

"It seemed like the nice thing to do!"

"Unbelievable."

"Why?"

"Oh, you'll see." Kimberly pushed him off her. Tommy turned as she slid into the water.

"What did I do?"

* * *

Monday morning sun rose to the couple kissing. Tommy had clicked the clock off before, wanting more time with the love of his life. Kimberly giggled as Tommy tickled her sides, as he rolled her on top of him. Kimberly moaned and sat up straight on him. She shook her hair out before laying back down on him.

"You are all I every want and need," Tommy whispered, kissing her forehead. Kimberly raised her head to look into his eyes. "I'm sure I told you this hundreds of times. You're probably sick of me telling you this." Tommy laughed.

"Yeah, you do say it a lot, but I still love to hear it. I could never get tired of you telling me how much you love me. It makes me feel so happy"

"I never will stop loving you."

"Me either."

"I never will let you go again."

"Never say never Tommy."

"You know what I mean."

"I do." They kissed passionately on the lips. Kimberly held his face. "We better get up."

"But the alarm hasn't even…" The room was filled with the beeping of the clock for the second time that morning. Tommy clicked off the alarm clock. "You are too good."

"I know." Kimberly snuggled against his chest after Tommy rolled her under him. The covers tight around their bodies to ward off the cold chills in the air.

"Do we have to go to school today, this feels too good to leave," Tommy said snuggling his head against her hair. Her body wrapped around his perfectly. They both sighed and loved this feeling. The closeness of their bodies, their hearts, their love.

"Tommy! Kimberly!" Tommy's mother yelled from downstairs.

"Just ignore her." Kimberly giggled. "We can skip one day. The world won't end if we spend one day just like this."

"No, we can't do this."

"Yes we can!" Tommy held her tighter, rubbing her back and butt. He gave her bottom a squeeze.

"Kimberly! Tommy! You two are going to be late!"

"See, so get off me." He kissed her and pushed her back to the bed.

"No, you're mine!" He pulled the covers over them, causing Kimberly to gasp. Kimberly moaned, as Tommy's hands worked their magic again.

Kimberly arrived to school down the halls with Tommy hanging all over her. Tommy was kissing her neck, when Kimberly looked to find that her locker busted open. All her belongings in a mess on the ground around her locker. Kimberly stomped her foot, as she rushed to her locker.

"Damnit! Who would do this?" Tommy looked at her locker door and saw the lock was busted over. Her things scattered around.

"Who ever did this will pay," Tommy said helping her pick up her things. Rocky came over with Tanya after seeing the mess. "We can share a locker until we find out who did this."

"Okay, thanks," Kimberly said handing over a stack of notebooks to Tommy.

"Don't worry, Beautiful. They won't get away with this. I promise you." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Next day, it was a week before Kim's mother and stepfather would be coming to Angel Grove for the Thanksgiving Break. Kimberly was not getting as excited as she probably should be to see her mother and stepfather. Kimberly and Tommy having not found any clues to who broke into her locker. And with there being no more meets for the girls until after break, which was a blessing for Tommy and Kimberly, the days seem to fly by. Kimberly loved the days off to rest a worn down body, not competing only training was fun. The stress comes from competition, not training. She knew she wasn't prepared to come back as fast and as good as she did. It would take her body and mind time to get back adjusted to competition and being great again.

"So, how about dinner and a movie tonight?" Tommy asked as they sat on the bench. Kimberly sighed, as his arm went around her. He kissed her forehead.

"Uh, can't today. Practice," Kimberly said. She kissed Tommy went he made a pouty face.

"But you don't have a meet this week. I wanted to have fun before your mother gets here."

"I know, but I want to work on a new floor routine."

"Isn't that a danger to change things mid-season? Especially if what you have is going so well?"

"It can be to some people. But only if you let it. I just feel like that routine is so Olympics and I want a fresh one."

"To that new song on the radio we heard last night, right?"

"Yea, the beat was hot and I have used this music for a nearly 6 months now, I am sick of it. I didn't' think I would ever say that, but the music is tiring. Time for change. Besides, Em and I were talking and we want to do the doubling again."

"With Jase?" Tommy asked.

"Who else! Of course, silly! Last time was great. You and Jason had fun."

"Oh, yea, Sushi and a chic film, what a great night." Kimberly hit his chest.

"Ha ha. You loved it."

"Right."

"Well, we all can't love Steven Segal movies!"

"Steven Segal's movies are always great."

"Right! If you like ass kicking all film long."

"I do! And you like that movie too."

"NOT!"

"You like the movie last Thursday we watched together," Tommy said.

"I like what happened during and after the movie." Kimberly touched her locket that Tommy gave her. Tommy smiled and kissed her head again.

"You just didn't want me enjoying my movie."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed that more than some silly movie."

"No lie there."

"Come on, we still got Math." Tommy kissed the side of her head again as followed her as she got up. He put his arm around her and they walked down the halls together. Jasmine closed her locker and smiled at the happy couple.

"Soon princess."

After school, Kimberly was at the gymnasium training. She showed Thorne her new floor routine. He was pleased, only giving pointers with a little add-ins here and there. Kimberly was on beam to end her afternoon in the Youth Center.

"Tight, Kim. Point those toes, you are getting lazy." Kim nodded and did a better double spin. Her leaps were not high, but she was still a bit winded from floor and bars earlier. Tommy came to pick her up around 6 pm. He stood by the beam as she did a single back layout off the end.

"Great job, Beautiful."

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek. "Give me 5 minutes."

"Take your time." Kimberly smiled and went into the locker room.

Kimberly and Tommy stopped by the library to get some resource for their projects, a rough draft due before the Thanksgiving break. Kimberly worked on moving some of her things from her room to Tommy's room, since she was giving her mother and Pierre her room during their stay with the Olivers. Tommy turned around from his computer to find Kimberly sitting Indian style on his bed. He smiled. She was biting on her pencil, thinking deeply over her paper. Tommy decided to go ahead and type up his first.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Biting on your pencils. You're eating lead."

"Yes Daddy."

"Don't ever call me that."

"Yes Daddy."

"Stop it."

"Yes Daddy." Tommy got up and tickled her down to the bed.

* * *

A week later

Kimberly and Tommy stood side by side in the airport. The flight from Paris just landed. Kimberly was fidgety and uneased as she waited for her mother to appear down the runway. Tommy was holding her hand to try and calm her down.

"How do I look?" Kimberly said turning Tommy to face her quickly.

"Beautiful."

"Tommy! Honestly! How do I look?" She tried to straighten her top, and her jeans.

"You look great. Always do." He cupped her face. "Gonna be okay, Beautiful. Just be calm." They kissed. Kimberly smiled as he held her face, kissing her many times.

"Kimberly!" Kimberly gasped and pulled away. She looked pass Tommy and saw her mother. She let out a squeak like she did last Christmas.

"Mommmy!" Kimberly ran to her. They hugged tightly. "Oh Mom!"

"Oh, my babygirl." Mrs. Dumas pulled away from the hug and fixed her top. She looked Kimberly down. "You are far too skinny."

"Mom!" Kimberly frowned. "Mommy, remember Tommy?"

"Of course. Hello, Tommy." Kimberly and her mother hugged again before she turned to Tommy.

"Mr. Dumas. Mr. Dumas," Tommy shook Pierre's hand first before turning to Kim's mother. Kim went and hugged Pierre.

"Tommy, how many times must I tell you, you don't have to be so formal with me," Pierre said. "You can call me Pierre."

"Sorry, Mr. Dumas."

"Oh and my beautiful Kimberly. I have something for you." Pierre picked up the bag after he turning from his wife.

"What? A present! I love presents!"

"Open it." Kimberly took the bag and pulled out the painting.

"Oh, my gosh! Is it an original!"

"Of course!"

"Wow! It's lovely! You didn't have to give me this."

"I made it especially for you."

"Thank you." Kimberly hugged her stepfather again.

"Let's go get your luggage," Tommy said. Tommy took the bag to carry for Kimberly after Kim's mother put her arm around her daughter.

"Now, talk me about why you jumped up and left Florida so quickly?"

"Mom, you know why. I did what I had to do in Florida. I trained, I compete at Pan Global and won. Then I won in Atlanta. There was nothing left for me in Florida. No more reasons to stay. Besides, I missed that lug and my friends too much..."

"So, you left Florida to be with Tommy?"

"NO! Not all. Not at first." Kimberly noticed her mother's bags and pointed them out to Tommy. "Everything was just so hectic in Florida, with winning Olympics. I never got a breath. I was being pulled every direction with interviews. I couldn't walk down the streets without being hounded, which I admit was pretty amazing, but scary at times too. I needed to be home. I needed to get out of there."

"And move in with your boyfriend?"

"Tommy and I just recently got back together okay, Mom. I didn't come back just to be with Tommy. I came back, because this is home. This always was home to me."

"And Paris?"

"You said I could stay before and finish up the school year, which I am doing now."

"Then you will come to Paris after high school?"

"I don't know now."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to stay here with Tommy. Go to school here with him."

"What?"

"Can we talk about this away from the airport? Like later?"

"Yes, we do have a lot to discuss now." Kimberly sighed. Tommy kissed the top of Kim's head, when her went down. They walked behind Kim's mother quietly.

* * *

_Author's Note: Taking a short break here. That's why this chapter is so long. I'm graduating from college this weekend! Yay! And YAY me! Biology major completed, medical school this the fall hopefully. So thank you! Anyhoo, back in a couple weeks so expect updates coming in June! Catch ya on the flip side! Babye!_


	11. Obvious

**Chapter 10: Obvious **

**by: Christina Aguilera**

The drive to Tommy's house was quiet. Kimberly could see her mother wasn't happy about what she said earlier. Tommy would often look over at Kimberly, taking her hand to help soothe her troubled mind. Tommy opened the door for Kim's mother to get out the car first, forgetting all about his manners for Kimberly. She shook her head and sent her mother and Pierre in ahead.

"Will you relax now?" Kimberly had stopped Tommy before he would go get the luggage.

"I am!" Tommy pulled down another bag.

"You are so quick to please my mother! You don't have to do that! She loves you!"

"Yea, right. 'So, you came back to be with Tommy and move in with him?'," Tommy mocked Kim's mother.

"Okay, maybe not completely loving you. But I do. And that should matter more."

"I know. It does" They kissed. Tommy and Kimberly came into the house with the bags.

"Thank you so much, Jane for allowing Pierre and I to stay here. It's great for you to open your home to us, when you really didn't have to."

"It is not a problem. Thanksgiving is about family and Kimberly has and will always be apart of ours, so of course we welcome you two here. Our home is your home. Now, let me go get ice tea for everyone," Mrs. Oliver said leaving them. Kimberly took a seat in Tommy's lap.

"Honey, that is not appropriate." Kimberly huffed and shifted to the couch beside Tommy. She looked at Tommy, as to tell him, 'It has begun'. Tommy smiled and put his hand on her leg before putting his arm around her.

"I cannot wait 'til dinner, Jane. Kimberly tells me you are terrific in the kitchen. Seeing how I never could boil an egg right." Kimberly laughed.

"I think I learned the numbers for pizza palors and Chinese before I was 8," Kimberly said. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I was never blessed with the art of cooking, and neither was your father." Kimberly went quiet a moment. Tommy noticed that.

"Well, my mother is the greatest chef I know," Tommy said, ending the silence.

"I try."

"Oh, Mom, you do much more than that," Tommy said helping her with the tray.

"Thanks, son."

"Oh, and thank you, Tommy for all those wonderful tapes you sent."

"Tapes?" Kimberly asked.

"Of your meets."

"Oh, right," Kimberly said.

"I really appreciated them. So, training is going well with the Winters?"

"Things are going well enough."

"Good."

"Next meet, about a few days after we returned Tuesday from break."

"I know, that is why I am here, baby." Kimberly smiled again trulysince she recieved the painting.

* * *

Before dinner, Kim's mother sent Kimberly back upstairs to change her outfit. Tommy went upstairs to check on Kimberly. Tommy opened his door and found Kimberly lacing up her black boots. She had on a 1-shoulder crop tank with purple mini skirt. 

"Beautiful, your tattoos are showing."

"I know."

"Come on, no fighting. You promised." Kimberly fixed her hair in the high ponytail. Tommy tugged her tank down to cover somewhat of her stomach. "Let's just have a nice dinner for your mother."

"'Oh, 'dear, do you mind changing?' Who does she think she is? A fashion critic!"

"Actually, doesn't your mother work in an art gallery, talking about art and style."

"And what about my weight, my hair, everything I am. I really don't need this!"

"She didn't say your hair was bad."

"Those highlights are too bright for your skin tone, Kimberly."

"Okay, but she didn't say she disliked it. It's just 6 days."

"6 days of hell." Kimberly pulled off her tank. Kim's mother stood outside the door. "If she bugs me anymore, Tommy, you will need to do more than squeeze my leg." Tommy kissed her shoulder. Kimberly moved her head more to give him access to her neck. She sighed, as his arms wound around her. Tommy sucked on her neck, getting a slight laugh from Kimberly. Tommy rubbed her stomach, as he kissed down her neck and back, before a final kiss on the head.

"C'mon and hurry up."

"Okay." They kissed on the lips. Kimberly tugged him back to her when he went to leave. They fell to the bed kissing.

"Oh, and lets not forget to mention the comment, 'where are you sleeping.. with Tommy, oh, why is that?' Duh mother! You are staying here, so where else am I to be sleeping, on the floor! Gosh, she is such a..." Tommy hushed her with a kiss. She moaned. Kim's mother walked away from the door.

* * *

After dinner, Kimberly and Tommy were in his bedroom watching some tv with popcorn. Tommy kissed her, as she snuggled against his chest. Kimberly ran her hand up his shirt, sucking on his neck. Tommy moved on top of Kimberly, pulling at her PJ bottoms, when all of the sudden, the doors opened to stop the kissing and touching of each other. 

"Mom, gosh! Good of you to knock," Kimberly said pulling the strap of her cami up and straighten her top.

"Oh, sorry, just looking for another blanket. Jane told me Tommy could get it."

"I'll get it," Tommy said getting off the bed.

"Still should have knocked." Tommy went to find a comfortable.

"Here you go." Tommy handed over the blanket from his closet. He smiled, handing it over, though Kim's mother did give him the parental eye.

"Thank you. Good night you two."

"Night."

"Night, Mommy." Tommy closed his door. "Lock it." Tommy turned the lock with a smile. "Put a chair against the door."

"Beautiful!"

"What? I'm serious!" Kimberly laughed. Tommy laughed too. He turned off the lights and got into bed with her.

"Be nice."

"Still say you should have put a chair against the door."

"Evil woman."

"Whatever." Tommy moved on top of her as they kissed.

"There will be no more interruptions tonight."

"You know she did that on purpose to catch us."

"Maybe."

"Just you wait." Kimberly wrapped her legs around him. Tommy pulled the covers over them. "It'll get worst." Kimberly warned. Tommy shook his head kissing her again.

* * *

A day later 

Thanksgiving morning

David, Tommy's older brother, had returned from his 2 month long trip to the Indian grounds came by early on Thanksgiving morning to see him. Mrs. Oliver, already up before sunrise, let him in and sent him straight upstairs. David knocked on Tommy's door. Tommy awake, turned from his computer. He got up after opening an email and opened his door.

"Hey!"

"Hey, little brother." Tommy and David hugged tightly.

"What are you doing here so early!" As David held on to his little brother, he saw Kimberly asleep on her stomach. The sheet only covering her lower half with her legs sticking out.

"Oh, is that Kimberly?" Tommy nodded. "Nice tattoo." David smiled at the one on her leg. Tommy pushed David back out the room and closed his door quietly.

"Let's let her sleep more."

"Kept her up all night, huh?"

"Shut up. I thought you were coming later on today?"

"I am, I have to pick up grandpa. I just came by early to see if I can help out."

"Wait, Mr. Trueheart is coming?"

"Yeah, grandpa is coming."

"Right, grandpa. Weird, I just can't..I mean, I know he is mine too, but..."

"I know, it'll take some time. Grandpa Sam told me he needs to speak to Kimberly."

"Kimberly? I don't remember telling him that she was back. Is it bad?"

"With grandpa, it's never bad news usually."

"Okay." Tommy and David heard the alarm clock got off. "I better wake her."

"Well, hurry up and help out downstairs." David shoved Tommy after he opened his door. Tommy closed his door. Kim rolled to her back to click off the clock. She groaned and pulled at the covers when she saw what time it was.

"Morning, Beautiful." She groaned again. Tommy got on the bed with her.

"Who was here?"

"My brother."

"Brother? Oh, right...David!" Tommy nodded. "Oh, I can't wait to meet him!"

"Then get up!" They kissed. Kimberly sat up and got out of bed. She looked down at herself injust apair of white panties. "I thinkyou need to shower and put some clothes on first," Tommy said.

"Of course! Hurry!" Kimberly pulled at him. Tommy carried her to the bathroom, wrapping her in his towel. They showered together.

* * *

Kim's mother woke to hearing giggling across the hall. She got up and put on her robe and went to check to see if the bathroom was free, but really she went to check on Tommy and Kimberly. Slight gasp and moans could be heard from the room, as Mrs. Dumas opened the door slightly. She stood there, Kim was straddling Tommy's lap, as he kissed her, his hands holding onto her face. Tommy sat in just a towel, both of them still wet from their shower. Kimberly moaned and smiled against his kisses, as his hands slowly pulled at her robe. Kim's white with pink jeweled balconet bra showing, as Tommy's lips moved down her neck to kissing her shoulder. He pulled at the tie to her robe, his hands going into the robe, cupping her butt, as he kissed her more passionately. Kim's body was pulled closer, as her arms went around his neck. 

"Mmmm," Kim moaned, cupping his face. She pulled away kissing him with short pecks. "I need to figure out what I am wearing." She got off his lap before he could protest. Kimberly fixed her robe.

"You are such a tease!"

"Well, duh! I am a girl!" Kimberly opened his closet and pulled out some outfits

"One day, this is happening without all that," Tommy said pointing to her.

"Yea right. Come on, let me dry your hair." Kim pulled out the blow dryer.

"Yes, Mom." She pushed him into the seat. Mrs. Dumas closed the door after watching Kimberly bend over to plug the dryer in, and getting pulled into Tommy's lap as he kissed her.

* * *

Kimberly blow dried Tommy's hair first, then her hair so Tommy could get dressed. Kimberly put on a lavender cami with gray cashmere wrap, grey pinstriped pants with silver slingbacks. Tommy wasn't helping speed up the process with his frequent kisses as Kimberly applied her lipstick. She had to shove him away finally. 

"Come on," Tommy said pulling her arm. "My brother doesn't care what you look like!"

"I do!" She applied one more layer before kissing the mirror leaving the mark and winking at Tommy. "I am ready!"

David was coming from the kitchen as Kimberly and Tommy came downstairs holding hands.

"Well, well. I was wondering when you two would be down."

"Kim, that's David."

"Really! Couldn't tell. Hi." Kimberly went to hug him, as David put his hand out. They both laughed. Kimberly shook his hand then they hugged. "It's so great to finally meet you."

"You too."

"You look so much like Tommy."

"Thanks, but don't repeat that." She laughed. "You were right, little brother. She is beautiful." Kim blushed.

"Thanks."

"Honey, could you come help me with the turkey?"

"Of course Mom. You two sit, chat, only about me, of course." Tommy kissed Kim's cheek quickly and rushed to help his mother.

"Okay, let me make sure I get this right. You are 3 years older?"

"2 1/2 years actually." Kim nodded.

"What happened? How did you two get separated for so long?"

"Well, when I was about 2, my mother was pregnant with Tommy, and I didn't know she was about 3 months along. She sent me to our Indian reservation to be with my grandfather for a while. I never knew she was pregnant or that the baby survived when she died. I never looked into it, until my grandpa mentioned my mother's spirit revealed a secret. Then one day I was in Angel Grove for a karate competition, and guess who Isee to?"

"Tommy?"

"Yep, I lost to Tommy in a match later on. I was so angry, then I found out Tommy was a..."

"It's okay. I'm a ranger too," Kim whispered.

"I figured that much. Purple huh." Kim smiled and nodded. "Well, Tommy was able to connect the dot with his piece of arrow."

"Arrow? The arrow." David showed Kimberly his piece around his neck. "I found that for Tommy."

"I know, he told me. It was with his things in the hospital when he was born. I guess, my mother gave it to him, before she.."

"I'm so sorry." Kim touched his hand.

"Yea. Anyways, our arrow held magical powers, but now that they are separated, I got a little brother now. I can't be too sad about the past. It's the past, and now I can't wait to get to know my little brother better." Tommy came back with some drinks.

"So, David, what have you been doing for the past few months?"

"Researching the lands. Trying to get another grant to help expand our lands." Tommy took a sip of Kim's glass.

"I want to help anyway I can."

"Me too," Kimberly said taking her glass.

"Thanks for the offer. We could use all the help we can get. So, back as a ranger, how does Purple feel? Different from Pink?"

"Tommy told you about..."

"Yeah, everything."

"I hope not everything!" They laughed.

"Not everything," Tommy said taking her glass back.

"Well, a color is a color. Doesn't make the ranger. I mean, Christmas boy over there would know."

"Christmas boy?"

"Ha, ha. Beautiful. Very cute."

"I'll tell you about it later."

* * *

Dinner was nearing completion for the guests. David had went to pick up his grandfather. Kimberly and Tommy were found alone in the hallway kissing as Kim's mother stood there. 

"I love you."

"I love you," Kimberly said looking into Tommy's eyes. "Tiger." Tommy cupped her face and kissed her again. As their tongues explored one another's mouths, Tommy's hands moved from her face to her back to her hips and back up. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pressed her against the wall. She quickly turned them, so his back was against the wall. Tommy saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. He held Kim's face and kissed her slowly to pull away. He saw Kim's mother.

"Uh, Mrs. Dumas." Kimberly quickly turned to see her mother. Her back pressed against Tommy's chest.

"Uh, hi Mom."

"Mr. Trueheart has arrived, he is requesting you two."

"Uh, sure." Tommy saw the evil look from Kim's mother. "Thank you." He pulled away from Kimberly and they went to walk back to the living room.

"A word, Kimberly." Kimberly sighed, when her mother grabbed her arm to stop her. "Now, Kimberly." Kimberly nodded to Tommy to go ahead. Tommy left mother and daughter to talk alone, having a feeling what it was going to be about.

"Mom, I know what you are going to say and what you want to say, but Mom, to release any fears, Tommy and I will be together. Nothing you can say will change that."

"I do not like what I just saw going on."

"Just kissing Mom."

"Kissing? That was not just kissing, Kimberly. I don't like where you two are..."

"Mom, really. I am an adult."

"You are 17! You are not an adult!" Kim shook her head and went to walk out, but her mother stopped her again. "Are you having sex with him?"

"That is none of your business." Kimberly pulled away and walked out.

* * *

Tommy smiled as Kimberly came into the living room. 

"Oh, Kimberly, this is Mr. Trueheart. My mother's father."

"Hi, Mr. Trueheart, so nice to meet you."

"You as well. It appears the crane has returned home." Kimberly looked at him.

"Yea, you'll get use to it," Tommy said.

"I am very happy that the falcon and crane fly as one again." Kimberly smiled.

Kimberly went upstairs to change more elegantly, as her mother put for dinner. She came down in a black dress. Tommy held his hand out for her. Everyone was mingling, as Kimberly was sipping on her cup of punch.

"Kimberly, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Mr. Trueheart."

"Call me Sam."

"Oh, well, I..I don't.."

"It's okay. I came here not really to speak with Tommy, but to you."

"To me?"

"Yes. There will be trying time ahead. I feel your soul is about to tested much more than it ever has before. You are not at rest. You must allow Tommy to know the whole truth. People around you will try and break your soul. But you mustn't let that happen. Things are not always what they seem to be. Many dark clouds of lieslay ahead. Do not let them come between you and Tommy. You mustn't allow it. You must be strong and not afraid to fight." Kimberly looked back at Tommy. She smiled when he smiled at her"You two are so much in love."

"Obvious... huh?"

"Yes. The falcon and crane are one again, as they are meant to be. But the bond must not be broken. Be strong little one."

"I won't let anything come between Tommy and I, Mr. Trueheart. I lost him once being foolish, I won't let happen again."

"Master Morimorto would not want you to do it any other way." Kimberly looked at him.

"How did you..?"

"Take care my dear. You are strong, never doubt that. You make everyone around you so much better and feel so loved. Never doubt your heart, it's stronger than anything in this world. And won't lead your astray." He hugged her. Kimberly still stunned, hardly moved the first few seconds, before she finally hugged him back. He kissed her forehead and walked away. Tommy came up behind Kimberly.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I don't know." She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

"Promise me..."

"Anything?"

"You will always love and never stop."

"Always. There will never be another girl I love, or want in my life, but you." They kissed.

"Forever."

"Oh, Beautiful, much longer."

"Than forever?" Kimberly asked with a smile.

"For all eternity." Kimberly nodded and kissed him. They hugged.

* * *


	12. Wicked Games

**Chapter 11: Wicked Games **

**by: Chris Issak**

Few days later

Kimberly woke up to hear knocking on the door. She and Tommy went to bed early last night since her meet was tomorrow afternoon, both a bit tired. Kimberly groaned and nudged Tommy. He simple groaned and turned off her to his stomach away from her.

"Uh!" Kimberly got up and went to the door. "Yea."

"Its nearly 10! Are you planning to sleep the day away!" Kimberly yawned.

"I'm up."

"Well, hurry up!" Kimberly yawned again after nodding to her mother. She walked back into the room to get some towels. Kim's mother pushed the door and saw Tommy. He was on his back, scratching his stomach.

"Where did my warm bod go?" He mumbled. Kimberly crawled back into bed and on top of him. Tommy pulled at the covers. "Your meet is not til 4!"

"Tell me about it." Kimberly rested against his chest. Kim's mother cleared her throat. "We're coming! Golly!" Kimberly sat up. Kim's mother closed the door. "Shoulda Known Betta."

"Huh?"

"Exactly." She laid back to his chest.

"She loves you."

"Yes, I know."

"Come on, we better get up."

"No."  
"Yes!"

* * *

After showering, Kimberly put on her white AG bodysuit with blue stripes and AGHS on chest. Tommy was at the computer checking her email, reading them back to her, as she got dressed. 

"Here's one from Miles?"

"Miles? Miles! Oh, don't open that."

"What? Why?"

"That one is private."

"I just read to you a long email from Trini where she deserved a boy's penis from her art class in Europe!"

"So! I don't read all your emails,now respect that."

"No." Tommy clicked on it.

"TOMMY!" His eyes read quickly through the email, though Kimberly tried her best to stop him.

"When were you in Japan?"

"A while before Olympics."

"Why?"

"Training."

"He wants you to visit again, he needs to go over his family's accounts with you. Why?"

"His father died earlier this year. He left me some things in his will," Kimberly said clicking off the email.

"What things?"

"Just some family artifacts and heirlooms."

"Was he the one?" Tommy asked.

"The one what?"

"That you broke up with me for?"

"Miles?" Kim laughed. "Heavens no."

"Then why did he put, 'You will always be on my mind and in my heart. I love you, Kim'?"

"We were ...are friends, he was one of my friends in Florida. Nothing more, I promise."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I know." Kimberly smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Come, help me with the ribbons." Tommy did, knowing she was changing the subject. Tommy picked up her bag and jacket, as Kimberly slid into her blue track pants and blue sneakers. He handed over her purple hoodie.

"Let's go!" Kim's mother yelled as Kimberly was coming downstairs.

"Sorry!"

* * *

Warm-ups were the worst for Kimberly. Coach Winters could tell why, as Kim's eyes stayed focus on her mother on the sidelines, than the apparatus she was on. 

"Where is your head today?"

"Here."

"No, it's not. Kimberly, you never use to let things like that get to you, so don't start now. Get your ass in this game right now."

"I know, Coach. I'm sorry. I am here. Completely"

"Get on bars and show me something, champ." Kimberly smiled. She nodded and powdered her hands. Competitions went simpler after Kim's pep talk, and her mother finally up in the stands. Kimberly competed with anger, fire, passions unlocked deep from her core. After each program, her glare at the judges, made Coach Winter's smile and Coach Thorne cheer harder, much to Jasmine's dislike. Kimberly scored her 10s on floor and beam, but was most proud of her9.9 from bars and 9.8 on vault. Kimberly received her trophy for having the highest overall score in the competition in history. Pierre wanted to treat his stepdaughter to a nice dinner, since he and Kim's mother were leaving in the morning at 9. Though Kim's mother was a bit of a pain to Kimberly, the entire time she was there, Kimberly was still sadden that she was leaving once again.

* * *

Next morning 

Kimberly stood with Tommy, at the airport as they were saying goodbye to Kim's mother and stepfather.

"I'm going to miss you, Mommy."

"Though I was a pain in the ass?"

"I never said..."

"I know." They hugged.

"I love you."

"I love you too, babygirl. You will be sending me tape for the meet on Friday, right Tommy?"

"Of course, Mrs. Dumas."

"You take care of my little girl."

"Mom, I'm not little anymore."

"I know that. I see that. But to me, you will always be my baby." Mrs. Dumas kissed Kimberly. "Now, I expect you in Paris school's end."

"I will see, Mommy." Pierre gave Kim a hug and kiss before his wife took his arm and they walked toward their plane. Tommy and Kimberly waved to them and stayed until the plane finally went off. Kim wiped away a few tears.

"Come on, Beautiful. She'll be back, to annoy you again." Kim laughed.

"Thanks." They hugged. Tommy kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her, as he lead them out the airport.

* * *

4 days later 

Jasmine wanted the throw a party was her parents were out of town for the night. Kimberly and Tommy arrived to the party. Jasmine made sure to put her second round of the plan into action. Katherine was able to slip something powerful into a cup.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Katherine asked.

"Of course, Kat."

"What if he..."

"Hey, you wanted to play remember. Wicked games. Now give it to him!" Jasmine said going to distract Kimberly. Katherine got herself another drink.

"Hey, Tommy. You look thirsty. Here."

"Oh, I already had 2 beers."

"Just a small cup won't hurt, besides, Adam isn't drinking, he can play DD."

"Thanks." Tommy took the cup and took a sip. He walked over to Kimberly. Tanya stood in the distance. She watched Katherine's smile as she sipped on her cup. Tanya shook her head and walked out.

Kimberly found Tommy a bit off as they danced. She put her arms around his neck.

"Hey, you look flushed."

"I'm not feeling well," Tommy said as Kimberly was dancing with him.

"We can go home."

"No, you're having fun."

"I can have fun with you at home."

"I'm gonna go get some water."

"Tommy, we can go."

"Go! It's not even 11! Tommy, if you need to use the bathroom, use mine," Jasmine said.

"Uh, thanks."

"I'll come." Jasmine caught Kim's arm.

"Oh no! I know what goes on in the bathroom when you two go together. He doesn't need you to hold his hand every moment, Kim."

"Fine. I'll wait here, go." Tommy nodded, kissing her before leaving, though holding his head as he went upstairs.

* * *

After 20 minutes, Kimberly went looking for Tommy. 

"He's not in the bathroom," Jason said.

"Where is he?" Kim looked around. "Have you seen Tommy?" The girl shook her head.

"Lost your boyfriend?" Katherine asked with a smile as Kimberly walked passed her.

"Do you know where Tommy went?"

"Upstairs, the last time I check."

"We already looked there. Did he go outside?"

"I don't know, not his keeper, remember? You are."

"I am so damn tired of your attitude."

"Really? Gonna beat me up again?"

"Actually, you're not worth my time," Kimberly said walking away.

"You might want to check the pool house." Katherine said. "I think he and Jasmine stumbled there, kissing." Kim looked at her.

* * *

Jason found Kimberly standing by the pool house opening. She was frozen in her spot. 

"Hey, did you find.." Kimberly held her sob back. Tommy was laying on the couch with Jasmine on top of him, sheet around her waist. Tommy's hands on her hips, as Jasmine moaned above him. Jason gasped. "No." Kimberly closed her eyes as the tears burned down her face. Jasmine looked up at them and smiled.

"HEY! You two find Tom...oh god," Adam said. Rocky came running over.

"Hey you-!" Rocky nearly fell backwards at what he saw.

* * *

Kimberly rushed away crying, holding her mouth. Rocky looked back to Adam as Jason ran after Kimberly. Adam and Rocky's stayed in shock for a second before running after Jason and Kimberly. Jason pulled Kimberly to him to hug her. She went mad in tears. Kimberly banged on his chest with her fists to make him let her go as she screamed. 

"No! No! Let me go!" She cried against him. "Let me go!" She screamed, shoving Jason away hard. Katherine stood by the door with a smile.

"Yes, it is over," she whispered. Tanya stood beside her with a shocked face. Her best friend had showed her a side of her, she hated.

"Kim! Kim! STOP!" She pulled away from him again. "Kim.." Jason tried to pull her back to him.

"NO! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" She ran again. Kimberly found the keys to the car. Jason stood before the car, as she got into it. He put his hands on the car hood, to make sure Kimberly didn't take off in her state of mind. She started her car. "Move Jason!" Kimberly screamed.

"No! Kim, I know you are hurting.."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" She screamed back. "MOVE!" She started the car again, having realized she already did, so put it into drive, holding on the brake. Jason stood firmly, as Kimberly look him in the eyes.

"I know. I know. But I am not moving, Kimberly. You're going to have to run me over. And I know you don't want to do that. Please, turn off the car." Kimberly was gasping for air, as tears streamed down her eyes. "I know. I know you're hurting..."

"Shut up!" Kimberly screamed. "Move!" She banged on the steering wheel.

"I can't do that, Kimberly. But I can take you home."

"That is not my home!"

"Fine, _Fine_. We will go anywhere you want. And I'll be with you the whole time."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I just…I can't seem be...lieve. It' not true, it's just a sick lie, right..." Kimberly pulled the car into park and turned the car off. Jason slowly moved around the car to the driver's side."It's not true. It's not true, right...It'snot true." Jason opened the car door on the driver's side. Kimberly hugged him immediately. "It's not true. It's not true. It's not true!" Adam came over, but Jason shook his head. Adam nodded. They had been friends longer. Jason helped her out the car. "I don't know what to do now," she said staring ahead. Kimberly wentinto a dark strance. "Jase..I don't feel..." He quickly caught her as she passed out.

* * *

Adam rushed to help Jason. Rocky held the car door opened as the 2 placed Kimberly in the backseat. 

"Will she be alright?"

"I don't know, but I do know this. He did this." Jason looked back at the poolhouse. "And he will pay." Jason stormed to the poolhouse, but Adam and Rocky stopped him.

"You should take Kimberly home."

"After I tell lil Shithead a piece of my mind."

"Tomorrow, we all will," Rocky said. "He will not get away with hurting her. Tommy will pay, but not tonight. Go. Kimberly needs you." Jason nodded.

"Come on. Take her home," Adam said patting Jason's back. "We'll be right behind you."

"Make sure Em gets home first. Tell her, tell her, I'll call her later."

"We will."

"Take care of our princess, she's gonna need you." Jason nodded and got into the car.

* * *

Tommy woke up in the pool house alone. The sun had just rose. His clothes around the room. Tommy touched his head, having a major headache. His hand touched the couch where he found an opened condom wrapper. 

"What the hell happened? Where am I?"

* * *

Kimberly woke up to find Mrs. Oliver sitting in the chair beside the bed. It was the following morning. 

"It's only 7."

"Why can't I move? Why do I not want to?"

"Because when it hurts like this, you just don't. You rest, you can stay home from school today."

"I can't stay here."

"If you want to leave..."

"I don't see how I can stay. Not after... not after last night and seeing what..." Kimberly started crying again. Mrs. Oliver hugged her.

* * *

School was a drag, with everyone knowing what happened at the party last night. Kimberly couldn't sleep anymore, so decided to go on to school, though Mrs. Oliver and Jason protested. Some peoplemaking fun because of what Jasmine was saying, but would hush as Kimberly came around, making her feel even more uneasy and unnerved. Jason was always besides Kimberly. Emily feeling left out already. They were standing at their lockers. 

"I can kick his butt," Rocky said.

"More like the other way," Adam said. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Have you seen him.."

"No."

"He never came home last night," Jason said having not left Kim's side since the unfortunates of finding Tommy making love to Jasmine.

"Do you want to.."

"No," Kimberly said quickly. "I don't want to ever see him."

"You can't leave us, Kim," Adam said. "We just got you back." Adam hugged her. Kimberly shook her head as she started to cry again. Katherine stood in the background.

* * *

At the meet, Kimberly stood stretching with some of the other girls when Jasmine came over. 

"God, how amazing was last night. The party was spectacular! Wouldn't you say so Kimberly?" Kimberly turned her back to Jasmine, as she continued to stretch. "I may have hadtoo much to drink though."

"Leave her alone," Kelly said standing up between Kimberly and Jasmine.

"Woo…Kelly's got a backbone finally."

"Haven't you done enough, Jaz, just go," Becky said. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Yeah!" A few other girls on the team said.

"I could, but not me...just remembering my great party. I mean, the music, my food of course, and then...oh, Tommy. I can see why you stole him from Katherine. What a hunk and that chest, his kisses were like candy." Kimberly turned to Jasmine with tears in her eyes. "Oh, have I upset you?" Kimberly saw both the coaches and assistances were distracted with the other coaches and judges. Kimberly smiled and punched Jasmine hard. Jasmine fell to her knees in pain, holding her face. Kimberly pushed her over with her foot. Jasmine looked up at Kimberly as her foot was pressed against her throat. "Oh, are you mad?" Tears rolled down Kim's face.

"Watch your back, bitch. Cross me again and I kill you." Kimberly stepped over her.

Though Angel Grove won, Jasmine and Kimberly got into another fight in the locker room, which spilt out to the floor. Kimberly got up, leaving an unconscious Jasmine. Blood on her hand. Kimberly ran home in shame, shoving Jason away when he tried to stop her. Mrs. Oliver found her washing her hand of the blood. Kimberly was immediately grounded by Mrs. Oliver for her actions.

"I know you are mad at her, but to do that on school grounds. You are lucky, Mr. Caplain didn't expel you." Kimberly disgusted walked out, slamming the door behind her. She couldn't take anymore. If one more thing upset her,Kimberly didn't know what she might do.

* * *

Kimberly returned going to the pool in the back first. She sat by the pool a while, before heading inside. Tommy found her getting some water. He had been banned from speaking ot her by his mother, ever since he got back late this morning. She even stopped him from going to school today, making him stay in his room as punishment. 

"I know my Mom said.."

"Don't!"

"Kimberly, we need to talk."

"We...there is no we! You made sure of that!"

"I didn't sleep with her! I couldn't have!" Tommy shouted back.

"I am not stupid, Tommy! I know what I saw!"

"I love you, I would never hurt you like that."

"I hate you!" Kimberly screamed.

"No, no you don't."

"I don't?" She slapped him hard. "I hate you! I fucking hate you with every inch of my body!"

"Feel better?"

"No!" She started slapping and hitting him again. Tommy was able to block and stop her finally. He pushed her against the wall and started hitting himself like she did.

"Does that make you feel better!" Tommy slapped himself one last time. Kimberly looked at him crying. "I swear, I don't remember anything after I went to the bathroom. I don't know what you saw, but it was a lie." Kim screamed as he held her shoulders. Mrs. Oliver came running downstairs. Tommy was holding Kim's face as he kissed, though she fought him.

"Let her go!" Mrs. Oliver pulled at her son. Tommy let go of Kimberly, she stumbled upstairs, crying. "I told you to leave her alone! She doesn't need this!"

"I love her Mom!"

"You don't know love, son!"

"You believe her over me! I didn't sleep with Jasmine! Why can't you just believe me!"

"I was with her last night when Jason carried her in! Sobbing hysterically! She was so crazed with sadness caused by you! I called you! We all called you! You never answered! And then you come in here, this morning, clothes a mess, girl lipstick all over your body. What else am I to believe?"

"I didn't sleep with her. I wouldn't…"

"Leave Kimberly alone. If I catch you near her again, you are out of here."

"You would kick me out?"

"And send your butt to your uncle's place." Mrs. Oliver went upstairs.

"GO AWAY!" Kimberly screamed as there was knock on the door.

"Kimberly..."

"GO!"

"Okay." Kimberly fell to her bed crying. She sat up with a headache. Kimberly went to the bathroom for some medicine. She sneaked into Tommy's parent's bathroom for some medicine. She found a bottle of pain killers. Kimberly saw a bottle of vodka hidden. She took it as well.

* * *

Mrs. Oliver knocked on the door again about an hour later. 

"Kimberly, dinner." She knocked again. "Kim?" She opened the door. Kimberly was laying on the floor as she opened the door. "Kimberly?" Mrs. Oliver saw the bottle of medication and vodka. Mrs. Oliver pressed her fingers to Kim's neck. "Oh god! HELP!" She screamed. Tommy and his father came running into the room.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Call 911 now!"

"Kimberly?" Tommy quickly went to her. "Kim!"

"Step back, son!" Mrs. Oliver cleared him, as her husband was on the phone. "Come on, Kim, wake up! Kim!" Mrs. Oliver shook her. She checked her pulse. "Come on, girl! Don't do this!" Mrs. Oliver cried shaking her again. "Don't do this now!"

* * *

Kim's eyes were blurry when they slowly opened and found a light shinning down at her. 

"Kimberly, Kimberly Hart. Can you hear me? My name is Brian, I'm a paramedic. We are on our way to the hospital just hold on a bit."

"Kimberly," Mrs. Oliver said coming into view. "I'm here sweetheart. Just stay with us."

"Her vitals are crashing, Brian, she won't make it to the hospital."

"Speed it up, Joe! We're losing her!" Kim's eyes rolled back.

"Kim! Kim!" Mrs. Oliver screamed.

_oooo..evil, yes I am...find out what happens next time. Trying to finish up my stories, so expect another chapter to this story. Thinking about 4/5 more to come until the amazing final! So, keep checking for updates. Thanks for the reviews! _


	13. I Wish I Wasn't

**Chapter 12: I Wish I Wasn't **

**by: Heather Headley **

Kimberly could hear several voices in the background of the hosptial room. She was laying in a bed, it was cold. A constant beep could be heard as well. She was trying to regain consciousness, though it was a struggle for her.

"We are going to have to keep her monitored for a few days until she wakes up."

"Will she be okay?" Jason asked.

"We believe so. She was lucky, not many make it. Not many at all, but her test are good. She will pull through, health free."

"Great! Thank you, Doctor," Mrs. Oliver said. Kimberly groaned. "Kimberly?" Mrs. Oliver quickly went to her side.

"Well, hello, Ms. Hart. My name is Dr. James. You are in the hospital. You gave us quite a scare, young lady."

"Why?" Kimberly croacked out.

"There was close to 2000 mg of pain killers in your system." Kimberly went to sit up. "Plus you blood alcohol level was nearly 3 times the limit. You overdosed." Kimberly tried again to sit up. "No, no...you need to lay down for a while." The doctor held his hand to her chest.

"I'm fine."

"Honey, you nearly OD tonight."

"I had a headache. Where are my clothes?" Kimberly went to remove the nose piece giving her oxygen.

"Honey, the doctor wants you to stay here a couple of days."

"Yes, you will be staying with us for a few days, Kimberly. As soon as we get a psyche meeting set up, and you are..."

"No! I want my damn clothes now!" Jason went to stop her with the doctor. "You can't keep me here!"

"Stop this, Kimberly!" Jason yelled as she fought them.

"I don't need you or some psyche consult! I am fine! I had a headache!" Kimberly yanked at her lines.

"Kimberly, dear, the doctor needs to keep you here until we figure out why you OD!"

"I said, I am fine!" Kimberly got up. Doctor called for help. 2 techs came to help. "No! No,you can't keep me here if I don't want to! Let me! Stop it!"

"Get me a sedative!"

"No! I didn't try to kill myself!"

"You tookmany pills of 600mg, and drank nearly half a bottle of vodka! You need to stay put!"

"I had a headache!" Kimberly went to leave after freeing herself from everyone.

"Guards!" Jason tried to stop her, but she was able to fight her way out the room. She rushed down the hospital halls, running away from techs and the police. Kimberly threw on her clothes quickly, as she hid in a closet and teleported out. She hated hospitals and needed to get out of there immediately.

* * *

Jason rushed to contact Alpha and Zordon with the other as they tried to locate her. Kimberly was found to be at the cliffs. She stood on the edge of the rocky cliff, belong the ocean. The sound of waves crashing into the rocks below. The wind blowing around her. Jason and rest teleported there. They looked at each other, decided who exactly was about to talk her down from this one. Billy was the first to walk forward to Kimberly. 

"Kimberly?"

"I didn't try to kill myself!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down," Billy said with his hands up.

"No one said you did, Kim," Jason said stepping forward next.

"I wouldn't do that!" Kimberly yelled back, she wouldn't turn and face them. She was ashamed. She didn't mean to worry them and drank so much, but she had a headache. She wanted the pain to stop… all her pain.

"I know. I know you," Jason said stepping toward her more. Adam stepped forward after him.

"Come on, Kim, let's just all talk,"Adam said. "We are here to help okay." She stepped farther to the edge.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Kimberly, step back from the cliff." She could see the otherscreeping towardher, as she looked over. Tears in her eyes. She fell to her knees crying.

"I wouldn't kill myself like that." Kimberly cried. "I wouldn't commit suicide, not even over him! I just had a headache, a bad headache and I…and I wanted it to all stop... hurting."

"I know, I know."

"We are all here for you," Adam said kneeling beside her with Jason.

"Make him go." Jason looked at Tommy.

"Leave," Jason said sternly to Tommy.

"I am not leaving her.."

"Get the hell out of here!"

"I deserve to be here just like everyone..."

"She doesn't want you here! She doesn't need you!"

"What does that mean?"

"So help me, Tommy, I will..." Jason stood up quickly.

"Tommy, just come on," Katherine said tugging his arm.

"I am not leaving her!" Jason went to do some hurting on Tommy, when Billy put his hand on his chest to stop him. He simply walked over to Tommy and Katherine.

"Leave now." Katherine raised Tommy's arm and she hit her communicator and they teleported out. Tanya torn, not knowing where she should go. Rocky put his arm around her to include her with the groupto help Kimberly. She was happy even though extremely saddened with concern for Kimberly. Billy went over to Kimberly first and hugged her.

"It hurts so much," she said looking up to him.

"I know." She hugged Billy as she cried harder. He pulled her away from the edge and they fell to sitting on the ground. Adam rubbed her back with Jason. Jason rubbed Kim's legs, as she sobbed on Billy's chest. He looked back, anger in his eyes for Tommy. When he finds him, Jason doesn't know what he will do, but he knows it won't be good for Tommy.

* * *

2 days later 

Kimberly walked through the Angel Grove High in a daze. Jason never leaving her side since the cliff incident. Billy thought it would be best for at least one person to be present with her always, even if she protested. Kimberly, though not suicidal, everyone has their breaking point. He felt as though Kimberly was at least 2 steps away from a break, unless she had support and love. Jason slept in the chair near Kimberly, in the room to guard Tommy from ever coming near her again. He watched in agony of sadness and pain eating away at her.

"Can we talk about this later?" Jason yelled.

"No, we cannot!" Emily yelled back. "Everything has been about her!"

"She walked in on them, Em! She watched them, having sex! She's in pain!"

"I know, I know that broke her heart, but I am your girlfriend! She is just your friend!"

"She is more than just a friend!"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Do you love her?" Jason looked at Emily. "Wow, thanks."

"Emily, it's not like that. Never has been."

"You love her, what else is there to say?"

"She has always been a big part in my life. When I see her in pain, it kills me too. She is my best friend, and I want to help her."

"Fine. Then go to her. Be with her, because we are threw."

"Em…Emily!"

"No, don't Emily!" Emily pulled her arm from him. "I can't believe I wasted my time on you. How could I not see it? I was a fool!" She walked away.

Jason found Kimberly by her locker. She was slowly putting some books away. She was like a robot, going through the motions, but not living.

"Hey."

"Hey," she whispered.

"Let's go get lunch."

"Not hungry."

"You barely eaten the last few days, come on."

"Jason, please..."

"Hey, I'm not letting this kill you."

"Why are doing this? What about Emily?"

"Let's don't talk about that now. Let's just concentrate on you and getting over this."

"That's going to be a while."

"And I'll be right here." He put his arm around her. Emily wiped away some tears as she watched them walk away.

"Such a fool," Emily whispered walking away.

* * *

A week later 

Kimberly was laying asleep in bed. After another battle against King Mondo, Kimberly passed out on the bed. Tommy looked in on her. He has missed her so much of the last few weeks. It was killing away at him just like her to be apart. Tommy so badly wanted to touch her, hold her again. He needed to make her believe him, believe that he would never hurt her, never cheat on her. Tommy put his hand on the doorknob, then remembered. He told his mother, he promised her, he would give Kimberly the space she needed. He wouldn't interfere. Not until she opened up first.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Oliver asked catching her son.

"Nothing, Mom."

"You were about to go in there."

"No, I wasn't."

"Good. She needs her rest."

"I haven't spoken, or even been in the same room with her in over a week. It's not fair. I love her too. I want her back, Mom."

"I don't know if that's possible, son. Not after…"

"Please, help me. I wouldn't sleep with Jasmine, when I love Kimberly so much. I love her, and this is killing me too." Mrs. Oliver hugged Tommy. She had never seen her son crying, not since he was such a little boy. Now nearly grown man. "I'm lost without her. I don't know what to do without her. I don't know how to do anything without her."

* * *

That night 

Kimberly was walking around with Jason. They were in the park, having left Billy, Tanya, Adam and Rocky after dinner.

"Let's go to the movie, see something fun."

"Fun?" Kimberly asked with a smile.

"Yea, romantic comedy." Kim laughed.

"You hate chick flicks."

"Well, you have officially chick flickterized me over the last week." Kim smiled. For nearly week, everyday it was like new romantic movie leaving Kimberly crying, Jason there through it all. He wondered why she puts herself through all of this, but at least she was out the house and not bottled up in her room in fear of running into Tommy.

"Why are you here with me, when there is a beautiful girl waiting on you? Emily cannot be happy with you spending so much time with me," Kimberly said pulling a leaf from a tree.

"Emily and I broke up."

"What! When?"

"Almost 2 weeks now."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Me? Because of me!"

"NO!" Jason held her shoulders. "Emily and I just..."

"Are perfect for each other. And I ruined it! You're with me all the time now and not her. She probably hates me. Why are you here? Why are you here with me! Go to her, Jase! I don't need you!"

"KIM!" She pulled away from Jason.

"Go! Go be with her, you deserve happiness. Don't sell yourself short because of me! I am nobody!"

"You are somebody to me! You mean so much to me.. and I am not leaving you like this."

"I said go! Go!" She walked away. Jason sighed.

* * *

At a bench in the park, Tommy sat all alone thinking. He watched Jason, Billy, Tanya, Adam and Rocky take Kimberly out another night. One of them was always with her these days, Jason seemingly never leaving her side for a moment. Too many times they took her away from him, Rocky even threatened to beat him up. Rocky! Tommy hated the dirty looks, looks of disgust from his teammates, his best friends. Too many to keep count of the snickers he got walking down the halls of school. All the girls rolling their eyes at him, though he could care less what people thought of him. The one person he cared hated him the most. He knew she hated him, and he hated himself. He just hated the look in Kim's eyes, he could feel the sadness, the pain, she was in pain, and the pain was his own doing. 

"Hey," Katherine said.

"Hey."

"All alone again, I see."

"I'm fine, Katherine, just go." She sat down.

"You need a friend now. And since everyone else seems to only want to help Kimberly deal with..."

"She needs the support more than me."

"So do you! You need a friend."

"No one believes me."

"I do."

"You do?"

"When have you ever lied Tommy! To anyone! They are fools and not your real friends to believe her over you! She has lied so many times. Remember, about that boy in Florida, about who gave her the Zeo crystal…"

"She told me about the Zeo crystal."

"Not at first, we practically had to drag it out of her."

"But she did tell us."

"Fine, defend her. But you can't defend all her drinking and partying...she has been the most untruthful with all of us, especially you. And if she can't seem to forgive you for something as silly as you sleeping with another girl, when we know that's a lie, her lost."

"Why are saying all of this? Why are making her out to be the criminal in this? None of this is her fault, if anything, this is all Jasmine's doing. Her sick lies."

"Jasmine is not to blame here. Kimberly is the one to blame. And you need to hear this, as your friend. I believe you, when no else does, even your mother. I believe you and I am here for you. To help you, support you." Katherine touched his hand on the table.

"Why?"

"What can I say, I will always have a soft spot for you, Tommy Oliver." Katherine smile. She caressed his face, rubbing his hair back. Tommy smiled at her. "How good of friend would I be if I left your moping about?" She rubbed his arm. "Come on, gotta shake this solitaire groove you are in. How about a walk and ice cream?"

* * *

Kimberly stopped in her tracks, as she saw Katherine and Tommy sitting together. Katherine rubbing his arm and shoulder. 

"Come on!"

"No, I really don't think..."

"Tommy, we're friends right?"

"Of course."

"Then trust me. Ice cream will be great for you." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jason stood besides Kimberly. "Come on!" Katherine laughed and pulled Tommy by the arm. Tommy let her tugged him with her. Kimberly's eyes filled with tears.

"Come on," Jason said. He held his hand out for her. Kimberly took his hand. Kimberly let out a scream as they got to his car. Jason quite taken back from her outburst. She banged on the car door.

"I am such a fool!" Kimberly screamed.

"He is the fool, Kim, not you."

"I love him so much and he just... goes off and...does that…"

"I'm sorry," Jason said rubbing the back of her head and her back.

"I wish I wasn't..."

"What?"

"I wish I wasn't in love with him!" Kimberly cried. "It's just isn't fair!" She hugged Jason. "I wish I wasn't..." Jason pulled away and held her face.

"It's going to be okay."

"How? I can't go back to the day before we met and skip all of this," Kimberly said walking away. "I hate him and I hate myself. I can't forget him, because every time I see him, I am reminded of… I am filled with this feeling like this isn't right. But it is! And I don't want to hurt anymore, Jason. I don't want to feel this way! I want to be happy! I deserve some happiness. I don't want this regret! I don't want this pain! It's isn't fair!" Jason pulled her to him. They looked into each other's eyes. Jason kissed her and put his arms around her.

* * *

Following morning 

Kimberly was at the mall, trying to clear her mind. Since her kiss with Jason, her mind has been filled to the maximum to confusion land and looking like no way out. Probably because it was Jason. And how love was just a crazy thing. It wasn't just one kiss with Jason, it was many kisses. Many hot, passionate kisses.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Jason moaned against Kim's lips. They have been friends since birth, since birth! Kissing as if they have been dating for years. Kim's arms went around Jason's neck. Jason pressed her back against the door. His hands not idly, caressing her back and arms. Jason pulled away from her lips briefly and kissed her cheek and neck. Kim moaned, but when Jason's lips pressed back to hers, it hit her. She wasn't kissing Tommy! It was Jason! Jason! Her eyes flew open and she pulled away harshly from Jason. Kimberly turned her back to Jason, pressing herself against the car.  
__"Are you okay?" Jason touched her back and shoulder. _

_"Take me home!" She stumbled to the other side of the car away from Jason. She was shaking. Jason sighed and opened his door. He reached over to unlock her door. _

_"Hey, I'm sorry if…if I..." _

_"It's...it's okay. Just take me home." _

_"Kim, I don't want you think that.." _

_"Jase! Just take me home." _

_"Okay." Jason started the car. He drove them in silence, no radio, nothing. Jason pulled up to the house. "Are you okay?" _

_"I'm fine." Kimberly got out the car. Jason followed her quickly as she tried to rush inside. Jason stopped her from putting the key in the door. _

_"Are we okay?" _

_"Of course." _

_"Kim, are we okay?" Tommy stood by the door. _

_"Yes. Thank you for asking." _

_"I would never do anything to hurt you." _

_"I know." _

_"And I would never pressure you into..." _

_"I know, Jase. I trust you with my life." They hugged tentatively. "Goodnight." _

_"Goodnight." Tommy went to go upstairs. He dropped Katherine off at home, not wanting to go anywhere with her, after she tried to kiss him again. Kimberly opened the door and closed it. As soon as Jason's car pulled out, Kimberly started to cry. Tommy watched her crying into her room. _

_

* * *

_

Kimberly was going through some tops, when she was stopped by David.

"Hey."

"Hey, David."

"Where's Tommy?"

"I-I wouldn't know."

"Why not?"

"We broke up."

"What? Why? When!"

"He cheated me on."

"NO! Tommy wouldn't do that! He loves you!"

"I saw him David. I saw him."

"But…but, why?"

"Don't know, maybe I wasn't enough."

"No, even before you came back he told me all about you! And though I didn't know Tommy completely, the way he spoke of you, and what I saw, was…is true love."

"Not anymore."

"Are you sure you saw him!"

"Yes! God! You think I couldn't trust me own eyes! Why can't everyone see that!"

"Sometimes, things are not what they seem. Talk to him."

"I can't David. Everything I …I can't." She started to cry. "Excuse me."

"Wait, please. He loves you, don't let him go without finding out the whole truth."

"I know the whole truth!" David let Kimberly's arm go.

"I'm just saying, maybe there is…"

"Enough! Okay, enough! Your brother is a lying, cheating bastard! Now you know him completely." Kimberly stormed away.

* * *

Tommy woke up sweating. Another nightmare about the night of the party. It was like a maze to him. Colors swirling around him, the ground shifting. His vision a mess as he stumbled up to the bathroom. Then Jasmine coming up behind. She was talking to him, but her words incoherent. She touched his face. The only thing he heard from her. 

_"Don't worry, after tonight. It'll be all better for you and me."_ Everything going black after that.

"All better, how can this be all better?" Tommy asked himself hugging his pillow. "Was I drunk, no, I only had a few beers and..." Tommy for the past few weeks has done this everyday. Trying to replay that night. Trying to connect the pieces, trying to fix what he did or supposedly did, but everyday coming up empty. And everyday he doesn't find the solution, he draws farther away from Kimberly. She barely even looks at him anymore these days. There is nothing when he is around. No sadness, not even angry anymore. It was as if her heart has grown cold and empty for any feelings for him or anybody and anything. She was completely numb. Completely numb.


	14. Exhale

**Chapter 13: Exhale **

**By: Whitney Houston**

A few days later

Kimberly was walking around the mall once again. These days it seem to be her only comfort. If that is what you call a comfort. She wasn't crying these days. She had cried enough. It was the Christmas season, with decoration going up seemingly right after Thanksgiving dinner. Jason would let her go off alone finally. Knowing that some times, the best cure for a broken heart is time alone to think. Adam told him, he's not helping her, if he's always there. She has to learn and feel she can survive on her own. So with some protest, Jason for the first time in a few weeks let Kimberly go off for hours at a time alone and only came by when she called.

Only when Kimberly asked, did the others spend time with her. They all gave her the space she needed. and Kimberly was thankful for that. She loved them to death, but some times they were suffocating. Tanya found Kimberly looking at dresses for the Christmas dinner. Usually she loved shopping, especially Christmas shopping for others. Though Kimberly never needed an excuse to shop, Christmas was a time for love, family, friends and happiness.

"I guess it's too much to be happy these days," Kimberly said, as she sighed, putting away a purple dress.

"Hey," Tanya said coming to the aisle where Kimberly was shopping.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Peaches," Kimberly said.

"Of course," Tanya said with a smile. Kimberly looked at Tanya.

"Is something wrong Tanya?"

"Yes, but…I don't….if you knew somebody was doing something. Somebody who has done something very bad, but this someone, you love, you trust like a sister, could you betray them?"

"Depends on what they are doing. And what they have did. Why? Is someone you trust doing something bad?"

"Yes. Can I talk to you?"

"You are talking to me now," Kimberly said looking at Tanya confused.

"No, not here. Please, Kimberly."

"Fine, but about what?"

"Can we just go somewhere quiet and sat down? I really need to tell you this," Tanya said.

"Okay."

* * *

Kimberly and Tanya sat outside in the food court downstairs. They were alone. "So, what do you need to speak with me about? And if it's bad, just…don't drag it out. If you are going to tell me something, tell me it quick. I can't take all of this…lingering." Tanya put the cup of coffee in front of Kimberly before she sat down. 

"What I have to tell you is the truth. The whole truth"

"What truth?" Kimberly asked. "Tanya, what is this all about!"

"From the beginning. About Katherine and Jasmine."

"Okay, let me repeat, then what truth about Katherine and Jasmine?"

"Well, since the Halloween party, Katherine has...has been planning to break you and Tommy up."

"What? Why?"

"She said you needed to pay for stealing him from her. And she wanted you suffer like you made her suffer. She was embarrassed that you beat up. So, she teamed up with Jasmine. "

"What!"

"I'm so sorry. Katherine is not an evil person, but she has done some evil things with Jasmine. Helping Jasmine to hurt you. At the cabin, Katherine distracted Tommy, while Jasmine drugged you."

"What!" Kimberly stood up.

"I know. I know what she was doing was wrong, but if someone came onto my boyfriend and took him away…I might have… I don't know if I wouldn't do the same."

"They drugged me!"

"Katherine didn't know about the drugs until afterwards. She just thought Jasmine was gonna get you drunk, and when you saw them kiss, you would beat Jasmine up, like you beat her up at the party. Katherine only meant to embarrass you by everyone seeing you drunk, but when you almost drowned, Katherine pulled away from Jasmine."

"She pulled away, how great!"

"But when she saw you...saw how… she saw you two kissing, when you two got back together. She couldn't take that and, she..."

"When you say, Katherine has been planning to break Tommy and I up, does that mean that…"

"Yes. What you saw…Jasmine, she drugged Tommy, like she drugged you up at the cabin. They wanted to embarrass you, hoping you would leave town if you caught him cheating."

"Why? Why are you telling me this now, you should have told me before! You could have stopped all of this!"

"I know, and if you hate me too, I understand. I should have told you long before, but Katherine is my friend and she was hurting. Tommy, she loves him too.."

"No, she's crazy! She is infatuated with him! Nothing more! A stupid crush! And she tried to ruin us!"

"I know, and I am so sorry for not telling you before. But I had to tell you this now. I can't stand to see this. Tommy is suffering because of them, and so are you. And you two deserve so much better. You two belong together"

"I could have died because of their sick plan!" Kimberly cried. "What else have they done!"

"Nothing since Jasmine's party, when Katherine drugged Tommy. "

"She drugged him! She fucking drugged him!" Tanya nodded. "Why? How could she do that to him?"

"She wanted him back, Kimberly.Katherine just felt like..."

"I don't give a damn what she felt! She drugged him! She lied to us! Because she wants him! Because she couldn't have him!"

"I'm sorry. Katherine realized, Jasmine was after Tommy for herself, not to help her. But in her mind, you stole him, and if that meant you couldn't have him, she didn't care. If he was alone, at least he wasn't with you. Katherine knew helping Jasmine would break you two up. And eventually, Tommy would come to her, because he would never be with someone like Jasmine. At least she thought that way. So, she helped Jasmine get him to the pool house, where they set you up and everyoneto see Jasmine fake making love to Tommy. I'm sorry." Kimberly had tears in her eyes.

"Jasmine and Tommy didn't..."

"No. What you saw, it was a lie. They never had sex. Jasmine took off all of her clothes and mostly Tommy's clothes, leaving him in his boxers, as she faked it all to make you think, believe they did. Tommy was too drugged to realize what was happening. They made sure of that. He slept through it all."

"I just...I-I can't…believe they...why..." Kimberly stood up and ran her hand through her hair. "I have to go."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell before. I let this all happen, but I thought Katherine was just hurting from losing Tommy and she was crazed with..."

"NO! She drugged me! She drugged Tommy! She is sick! Both of them! And you protected them!"

"I did, but I told you…"

"Because you felt guilty! Which you should! How could they…how could you not tell us!"

"Kimberly…"

"I need to go before I do something I really want to." She picked up her bags and rushed out.

* * *

Tommy came into the house and found the downstairs bare. His parents had gone out for the day. Tommy slowly walked upstairs and heard crying. He crept upstairs and found Kimberly crying. She was lying on the floor between their rooms crying. Tommy bent down to her. He had seen blood on the wall in the shape of a fist. 

"Kimberly?" He kneeled before her and touched her face. "Kimberly?" She shoved him away as she sat up. "I'm sorry." Tommy sat on the ground. Kimberly laid back down. Tommy did the same facing her. She looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "Did something happen? Are you hurt?" Kimberly nodded. Tommy saw her bloody busted knuckles. He quickly ripped at his shirt and wrapped her hand softly. "Who hurt you?" Kimberly shook her head. "Did somebody…" Kimberly shook her head as she cried. "Kimberly? What happened?" Tommy touched her face.

"I hate you." Tommy pulled his hand back.

"Oh. I'm sorry, but….Kimberly, please believe me. I would… I would die before I ever hurting you…"

"No, I hated you. I actually hated you so much. Everything you were, everything you are, I hated you. Every time I looked at you, I was angry. I wanted to punch you. I wanted to kick you, beat the living hell out of you. I wanted to see you bleed…hear your bones crack from me because I wanted you to feel the pain I felt!"

"I'm sorry."

"No! Let me finish. I hated you. And I hated myself so much more for still loving you. I wished…I wished to have never met you. I wished to have never laughed with you, I never went weak at the knees because of you. Never to have kissed you, hold you, everything with you, I wanted to undo. I wished to have never loved you. Never loved you!" Tommy closed his eyes to his tears, as did Kimberly crying. She opened her eyes and looked at Tommy. "And I am so sorry for that." Tommy opened his eyes. She quickly moved over to him and hugged him. Tommy wrapped his arms around her quickly. "I am so sorry Tommy!" She cried on him. Tommy held her just as tight as she clung to him. Kimberly pulled away slightly as she kissed around his neck. Tommy kissed her quickly on the lips. Kimberly pulled Tommy on top of her as they kissed passionately. Kimberly moaned as Tommy deepened their kisses. Kimberly undid the belt from his pants. Tommy groaned, as her hands pulled down at his pants.

"No, no, no, wait. Not here." Kimberly nodded. Tommy lifted her up with ease and carried her into his bedroom. Making love came soft and passionate, as their bodies got back together, along with their souls.

* * *

Tommy laid to his back, rubbing Kim's head, as she rubbed his arm and chest. They had just made love having found out the truth. Kimberly was wide awake, her head against his chest. Tommy stroking her head and back felt normal. It was horrible to think she wished for this never to have happened. To never have herself in his arms again. To never make love again. How foolish she was to ever feel that way. This was where she was meant to be, forever. No other man could come within miles of what this man does to her heart and soul Their souls are one, and will be forever. 

"So, what happened?"

"Tanya."

"Tanya?" Tommy asked.

"She told me the truth. How Katherine and Jasmine…what they did to us."

"What did they do." Kimberly explained to all to Tommy. Tommy laid to his back on the bed her, couldn't believe what he just heard. Jasmine has drugged Kimberly, nearly causing her to drown when she saw them kissing. But to turn around to drug him, and fake having sex him to break them up. That was sickening. Tommy didn't want to believe someone could be that way. Not that hateful. And to hear that Katherine was apart of the sick plan, made Tommy sicker. She is his friend, a good friend.

"It was all a lie," Kimberly finished shaking her head. "It was all a fucking lie."

"Why?"

"Because they are crazy! Because they are sick! A lie!" She sat up staring ahead in anger. "All of it! A sick lie! A fucking sick lie!" She screamed, red in the face. Tommy sat up, hating to see her so angry. He rubbed her back, pulling her shoulders back to him. "I hate them! I hate them!"

"Shhh…Exhale." Kimberly let out the breath of angry she didn't even know she was holding in. She took several breaths to calm down. "But at least we know now right," Tommy said.

"And that makes it so much better!" Kimberly started crying again. "We believe it. I believe it. I hated you. I hated you so much I went numb! I didn't listen to Mr. Trueheart. I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't able to stop it! I let it happen! I wasn't strong enough to stop it!" Tommy turned her face to him. "I wasn't strong for you…."

"Listen to me. They drugged me. They created this sick lie to break you. Anybody would have believe it." Kimberly shook her head.

"I shouldn't have! I should have known! I should have trusted you! I should have doubted them…I should have beat the shit out her, when I saw that and maybe…maybe we would have…"

"Hey, hey. No, this is not your fault! So stop feeling this way right now!"

"I am so sorry!" Tommy hugged her.

"I'm sorry too. It's my fault," Tommy said.

"How!"

"I almost believe them."

"What?"

"I knew I couldn't…I wouldn't do that, but everything led to it. Led to that conclusion and I almost believed it."

"What do we do now?" Kimberly asked. Tommy kept his arm around her as they laid down.

"I don't know."

"I want revenge."

"Revenge won't change what they did."

"True, but I will feel so much better when they pay for what they have done."

"And they will, Beautiful. They won't get away with this."

"But what can we do?" Kimberly asked.

"I know what I can do, right now."

"What is that?" Kimberly asked with a smile.

"Kiss you."

"What?"

"Kiss you." Tommy kissed her. "And never let you go again."

"Never." Kimberly smiled.

"I love you," they both whispered, kissing under the covers as they made love again.

* * *

Tommy laid rubbing the top of Kim's head, as she laid on his chest after they made love again. Kimberly rubbed around his nipple and across his heart. 

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Everything."

"Okay." Kimberly raised her head from Tommy's chest as she looked at him.

"The truth behind, Master Morimorto."

"Okay." Kimberly sighed and slidto sitting ontop of him.

"I didn't tell you everything."

"I kind of figured that out, Beautiful." Tommy placed his hands at Kim's thighs.

"Not a lie I told, I have never lied to you, and I knew will. But I lied in the sense that I didn't tell you the whole truth."

"Tell me now then."

"I wasn't in Japan for what I said."

"There wasn't a pre-Olympic competition."

"Oh, there was. I competed, the first day. But I wasn't there to win it. I was in Japan, with Miles for something else. I purposely lost the competition in the first day. Failing on everything, falling off beam, bars, everything I could to make myself lose."

"But why?"

"I wanted revenge."

"Revenge for who?"

"Master Morimorto was murdered and I wanted revenge for his killer."

"What?"

"Master Morimorto had many family heirlooms, possessing great powers like the Zeo crystal I earned. That day he gave me that chest, he knew his days were short. He had a son, an evil son. Not Miles's father, but his uncle. Michael craved power and greed. He was very powerful in Japan, on a secret society of mobsters or something like that. Anyways, when he found out Master Morimorto had given away the famous chest, he went crazy with anger and killed him. I came back from the American cup and found from Miles. Miles was heading to Japan to fight his uncle, but I knew he couldn't do it alone."

"So you went with him."

"Yes and…I did something horrible."

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_Fire surrounded the estate. Kimberly stood before Michael, he was bleeding heavily from his mouth and body. __"I see my father has taught you everything he knows." _

_"Of course." _

_"Did he teach you how to be a murderer, because that is only how you can stop me." He tried to lift the beam again. _

_"I will not kill you.But I don't have to save you." Kimberly lifted up a sword. _

_"You don't have it in you to do it." Kimberly let out a scream and turned away. Kimberly helped Miles to his feet. "You can't do this! You can't..." Kimberly and Miles walked out the fiery building to safety. _

_

* * *

_

"I killed a man."


	15. Everything is Everything

**Chapter 14: Everything Is Everything **

**By: Lauryn Hill**

"What?" Tommy looked at Kimberly, shocked. He couldn't believe those words. No, not his Kimberly. Not Kimberly Hart. She couldn't have done what she just said. She wouldn't.

"Michael was so anger that he lost his mind, and if he couldn't all his family's treasures, then no one could. He tried to burn down his father's estate in Japan. Miles nearly died. Michael and I, we fought in a training room. There was fire all around us, as we battled. Beams falling around us. Miles was badly injured by Michael. His own uncle tried to kill him as well. Miles was hit and pinned by a beam, and when I tried to help, Michael, he had me in an headlock, trying to suffocate me. I was able to break free, and a beam fell on him. There was so much smoke and fire. I went to Miles and freed him, but he was pretty much out of it. I went back over to Michael. He was trying to free himself. And I would have helped him, but I hated him. I wanted him to die. He had killed my master, my friend, a father to me that helped me so much."

"You didn't kill him, Kimberly."

"Yes I did! I should have…I know I could have saved them both, but…"

"He tried to kill you and he might have if you did help him. You said it yourself, there was smoke and fire all around. You had to help Miles. What happened wasn't your fault?"

"Yes it was! I killed a man and I have to live with that forever." Tommy cupped her face.

"You didn't kill him, okay." Tommy went to kiss her, but Kimberly pulled back. She bit her bottom lip, which Tommy knew something else was trouble her. "What else?"

"Some thing I did a few days ago."

"What?"

"I…I uh, well, I was hurting and…"

"Kimberly, just tell me!"

"I kissed Jason!" Kimberly confessed.

"What!"

"Well, we kissed, more like we kissed for a while."

"When?" Tommy asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Did he kiss you?" Tommy asked.

"No."

"You kissed him?"

"No. I don't know what we did or why we did it. But I know we kissed, many times. I mean, I just caught you and Katherine kissing and I was just mad and upset. I couldn't see straight, I wasn't thinking straight! I just… I just wanted it all to stop."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did you kiss him?"

"Tommy, it meant nothing afterwards, it was just a..."

"How did you kiss him!" Kimberly took his face in her hands and kissed Tommy. Tommy felt her tongue invade his mouth. He pulled her on top of him to straddle his waist. Kimberly pulled away and sat up on him better.

"Nothing like that," Kimberly said with a smile. Tommy smiled.

"I surely hope not. Why?"

"Why did I kiss him?" Kimberly asked.

"Yea."

"I lost you. I lost you again. You don't know what losing you is like. It's a pain, no one should experience. And even though the first time, completely my fault. It was a lie, because I felt guilty about making you feel so bad because I was away. That nearly killed."

"What?"

"Breaking up with you, was the most…the hardest, most upsetting thing in my life. I lost myself. My spirit was broken again when I saw, though I know is a lie, but then…I, I didn't know that."

"So, how do we do this?"

"I don't know."

"In karate, we always are taught to never take revenge, never intentionally go after someone, even when they have done wrong. I don't know how I will be able to…"

"We don't kill them or kick their asses, though I seriously would love to...but I think I have creative way."

"Creative way?" Kim smiled. She bent down and kissed him.

"Very creative way."

* * *

Mrs. Oliver went to talk to Kimberly, but found her room empty. There was a hole in the hallway, with a little blood on it. She went to see if her husband had seen Kimberly. Mrs. Oliver started to worry when Kim didn't answer her cell phone and she found it on the ground outside her room. Mrs. Oliver opened the door to Tommy's room and gasped. She had to blink several times to believe the sight was looking upon. There laying in bed, her son and Kimberly. Tommy's holding Kimberly's back, as she laid on his chest. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Later that Night 

Mrs. Oliver was sitting in the chair at Tommy's desk. Tommy groaned and shifted in the bed, causing Kimberly to wake up. She pulled at the sheet to cover herself more.Kimberly saw Mrs. Oliver sitting there.

"Well, well, glad to see you awake." Tommy groaned and woke up. "So, when did this happen?"

"Bout 4 hours now," Kim whispered. Tommy saw his mother.

"Hey, Mom."

"Just like that you two are back together?"

"Everything is everything. The way it was supposed to be," Kimberly said. "The way it was always meant to be." Tommy smiled and kissed her. "We found out the truth."

"What truth?"

"It was a lie to break us up," Tommy confessed to his mother.

"What?" Tommy told his mother the story, the whole truth about Jasmine and Katherine's plan to break them up.

"She drugged you! She drugged my baby!"

"Mom!"

"You could have died, Kimberly! You could have gotten sick! How dare they! Those little…bi.."

"I know, I know Mom."

"She is not getting away with that! I will call her mother and father and… Katherine, ooh, just wait until I get my hands on that girl. I took her into my home that deceitful slut!"

"MOM!"

"Mom, we are handling this," Kimberly and Tommy said together

"Good, you should be. They should not get away with this!"

* * *

Tommy woke up finding Kimberly awake, sitting by the window. She looked back and saw him awake. She smiled. The sun had just risen, as he looked at the clock. Only 7am. 

"Morning."

"Good morning," Tommy said sitting up. "What is it?"

"Just thinking."

"About revenge?"

"Not really. Remember what Zordon said, about Rita's spell on Katherine? Only through time would she really be cured. What if she isn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"That evil was with her for months, building Tommy. She was filled with Rita's evil and she was infatuated with you for weeks. She hated me, she attempted to kill me, many times, as that cat-monster and when she was human."

"But so did I."

"That was different, you were in a cocoon of evil for an hour or so. Not under a spell for weeks! You were under Rita's spell a few days at best before Jason freed you."

"And I tried to kill you too. All of you guys."

"I know that, but I feel like…being evil is something everyone is born with, only through our actions are we truly evil. "

"You think that evil is still with her?"

"Of course. Katherine could not do these things. Drugging you to win you back."

"She was desperate, having felt like you took me from her."

"But I didn't!"

"I know that! I love you, and with me never loving her the same, she was mad. She wanted her own revenge."

"But maybe this isn't her fault," Kimberly said.

"But Alpha has done many scans since then, with Billy. Billy would have told me, if…"

"Not exactly. Billy doesn't tell us everything."

"What's that suppose to me?"

"Nothing too serious, just so you know. Billy doesn't tell us everything."

"Fine, he doesn't tell us everything, but he wouldn't keep something like that, something that could cause harm to our team, or to any of us."

"I know that. Billy would have told us, if Katherine was going to be a danger."

"There. Then that evil spell is gone. Katherine isn't under any spell."

"True. Maybe the spell is gone, but evil, evil is in everyone. No spell needed. We all have the potential to be evil, just a little push is all it takes."

"Okay, maybe she still has that feeling of that evil influence, but that doesn't mean she this isn't her fault. She still did it. She had many opportunities to stop herself, and choose not to." Kimberly sighed.

"Yeah, but she was hurt. Seeing us together, wishing she was in my place. Like you said, she was desperate. Desperate people, do desperate things."

"And that doesn't mean, we let them off the hook, when they do things that hurt others. Especially drugs, Beautiful. That is dangerous, what if something happened and I didn't get to you in time. You could have drowned. And me, what if I had an allergic reaction to those pills. They played a very dangerous game, and luckily we are fine."

"I know. Maybe I'm just trying to find an excuse. A reason for all of this. So I don't hate them, hate her" Tommy nodded and opened the covers as Kimberly got into bed. She hugged him.

"Don't waste your energy trying to figure them out. And don't waste your energy hating them. They will pay for this. It may not be perfect revenge, but I assure you, they will get away with this without some punishment."

"I love you." They laid back down. Tommy rubbed her head, as she laid to his chest.

"I love you too," Kimberly said hugging him.

"Let's get some sleep. We have a lot to do." Kimberly nodded. They kissed and went to sleep.

* * *

Christmas Day 

Kimberly and Tommy were handing out present after the great Christmas morning breakfast before sitting on the sofa chair together to open their gifts. After midnight mass, they slept in pretty late this morning. Normally, millions of kids around the world, once the sun was up on Christmas morning, presents were torn into. But Kimberly and Tommy found their real present with themselves, being back together, this time for good.

"Remember our first Christmas together?"

"Yeah, I gave you that bracelet with the pink stones."

"Not that present."

"What other present then?" Tommy asked tearing paper a small box from Kimberly.

"A kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Yeah, a kiss that you gave me. You gave me hope." Tommy looked at her. "You let me see, that true love exist. My parents were separating and I felt like love, love didn't exist, but you made me see how wrong I was. Love is not a fantasy. It's real. And that was the greater than any bracelet. You kissed me and I feltlove." Tommy smiled and cupped her face. He kissed her softly, brushing away some fallen tears. Kimberly smiled.

"Does that mean, I won't like my Christmas present from you this year?"

"Look, I only had 2 days to find you this, so don't get too mad." Tommy smiled and lifted the box. He laughed as he found an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

"Okay." Tommy did and found a plane ticket.

"I want you to come with me, to Paris for the New Year." Kimberly's mother insisted that Kimberly bring in the New Year in Paris, which Kimberly agreed back when she and Tommy were broken up. Knowing she couldn't back out of it now, Kimberly wanted Tommy to be with her.

"I would love to." They kissed.

* * *

Katherine and Jasmine sat at a café on New Year's Day. Jasmine was disgusted with Katherine about not keeping up with Tommy and keeping him away from any possibility of a rekindle with Ms. Hart. 

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?"

"Well, I know that Kimberly went to Paris to be with her mother for New Year's, and Tommy's parents went up to visit family in Seattle, but Tommy just disappeared."

"And you are sure he isn't with Kimberly!"

"Of course not! She hates him still!"

"We have to make sure no one finds out the truth. How is that collar on Tanya and her big mouth?"

"Fine, fine. Tanya won't tell a soul, she's my best friend."

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked eating her breakfast.

"Positive. She knows the pain I went through, because she felt it with her ex. He cheated on her, only because the other girl was persistence and never gave up getting him. She knows the pain of losing someone you love."

"Well, make sure. We can't have any fuck ups."

"I will get Tommy back." Jasmine smiled. "I will," Katherine said drinking her juice thinking about how she will feel when Tommy runs to her.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy were about 15 minutes from touchdown in LAX arriving home from Paris. A glorious 5 days in beautiful Paris, France was just what the couple needed to bring them closer than ever. 

"I still don't see why we can't tell everyone we are back together."

"Because, if we want this to work, no one must know," Kimberly said clicking her seatbelt back after sitting up from Tommy's lap.

"But I want everyone to know we are back together!"

"Well, we can't yet! I love you and I know you want to shout that to the world, handsome, but we have to be separated and still having everyone believe I hate you."

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Beautiful?"

"Oh, come on. We talked the whole plane ride going to Paris and coming home, how this plan will be perfect. I even helped set up some lines with you to elaborate on."

"No, I said it was perfect in that we have Jasmine tell the whole story, how she and Katherine lied and tricked us and break us up in front of everyone, but not this way. I am not a good actor!"

"Oh, baby, it's not that hard. Just show her some attention and she'll be putty in your hands. She just wants attention, so you will give her it."

"But how can you be so sure this will work?"

"Because I know Katherine and I know Jasmine. They are just like any other girl, who wants something. They will do what they have to do." Tommy nodded. "Baby, you don't have to be an Oscar winning actor to make this work. Trust me, just stick around the script and everything will play itself out. I learned this from that acting course I took over the summer. You are just inventing a new personality, it's not you, but you can act like it's the real you." Kimberly kissed them.

"Flight attendants, prepare for landing." The captain said over the intercom. Kimberly took Tommy's hand. He kissed her hand and they went to put their plan into action.

_reviews always welcomed :P_


	16. So Far Away

**Chapter 15: So Far Away  
by: Staind **

Wednesday morning

With school back, the rangers were looking forward to their last semester as schoolers. Tommy walked down the hall toward his locker. Katherine looked up and went over to him.

"Hey Tommy!"

"Oh, hey Katherine."

"How was your New Year's? I missed you, where did you go?"

"Paree."

"Huh?"

"Uh, no where," Tommy said.

"What?"

"I was here, I just wanted to be alone."

"But you were alone for Christmas, how could you do that again?"

"I didn't think I deserve to be happy and have a joyous Christmas with all the pain I caused, especially to.." Kimberly appeared, she barely looked up as she went straight for her locker. "I don't know if I ever deserve to be..." Tommy looked up, Katherine could see the still wanting in his eyes for her.

"What?"

"I just needed to be alone and think."

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Do you honestly think she is?"

"What?"

"I overheard that Kimberly and Jason were seen together, and they were…kissing."

"What!"

"See, she wants to move on." Tommy looked over at Kimberly. Jason appeared behind her. They started talking.

"Maybe she should."

"What?" Katherine asked.

"I wasn't…she deserves to be loved and be in love again. If she finds happiness with….someone else, I can't fight it. I ruined it sleeping with Jasmine."

"You believe it now?"

"How can I not! I see her face!"

"Whose face?"

"C'mon."

* * *

Tommy took Katherine by the arm after closing his locker. They walked down a secluded hallway. Tommy made sure no one was looking or could hear them. 

"You can't tell anyone," Tommy said.

"Of course I won't, you know that. You can trust me. I'm your friend."

"I close my eyes and I see Jasmine. She's kissing me. She's above me, kissing me, my hands are on her too. I'm not fighting her." Tommy looked down. "How can I not believe I didn't sleep with her now?" Katherine bit her bottom lip. "There isn't another explanation for that, right?"

"Huh," Katherine said looking into his pleading eyes.

"I mean, unless you know something..."

"Me? No, no.You are right. No other explanations." Tommy turned his back to Katherine. He had hoped that would be enough that if she was his true friend, she would confess the truth.

"See, if Kimberly is going to be happy with…Jason…" Katherine saw how Tommy's jaw clenched when he said that. "Then maybe I should…I know that I will never have another chance with Kimberly."

"Why not?"

"She's leaving for Paris after school."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard her talking to my mother before she left for Paris. She was going to spend her time finding a place in Paris because she applied to Paris International University for art and fashion. She is leaving me for good."

"Okay, let her go. You are too good for her."

"What?"

"Tommy, you deserve to find happiness and be just as happy as she is. You are just not trying. You would rather suffer, which you shouldn't."

"But if I wasn't a fool, I would be with her now!" Katherine closed her eyes. The lie was eating him up inside; he was blaming himself, which wasn't fair, when it wasn't his fault. _'Oh, Tommy what have I done_. _Damn that Jasmine, how can I help him see it wasn't his fault without revealingmyself,the real truth'_ Katherine thought.

"Like I said, if she wants to move on, you should too." Tommy looked out the hall and saw Jasmine.

"Maybe I should," Tommy said.

"You do?" Katherine asked.

"I do." Tommy smiled. Katherine smiled until she followed Tommy's stare. Tommy stared at Jasmine. Katherine's smile faded. She stepped in front of Tommy to block his view and any ideas of that.

"You are right, Katherine." Tommy held her shoulders. "If Kimberly is moving on, maybe I should too. I mean, we are…over…we will never be able to get back together."

"I'm glad you finally see that," she said smiling with him. "Good. I am happy you are finally gonna come out this funk."

"But would it…I don't…think...maybe it wouldn't be right..."

"What wouldn't be right?"

"If I…try with Jasmine, I mean…"

"You want to be with Jasmine!" Katherine nearly screamed. Tommy held her mouth, making sure no one knew where that came from. He pulled Katherine back into the hallway. "Why! Why would you even say that!"

"I don't know! I mean, I honestlydon't know. She just…reminds me of something."

"What!"

"I mean she is nothing like Kimberly! Kimberly is beautiful, caring, compassionate, lovable, silly at times, beautiful, did I mention how.."

"Yes."

"Kimberly is perfect, whereas Jasmine is…"

"Nothing! She is totally wrong for you! She's like 180 from Kimberly."

"You don't think I know that," Tommy said walking around Katherine. "She's a treacherous, evil, immoral, intoxicating, erotic little bitch." Tommy smiled. Katherine gasped.

"No…"

"What was that?"

"You can't possibly want to be with Jasmine," Katherine. "Think of the rumors! Think of...Kimberly?"

"Yeah, that would hurt her, but it's like what you said. She's moving on. I should too."

"But Jasmine!"

"Why not? She's totally opposite Kimberly, you said it yourself. Maybe that's what I need, you know. A change. I mean, I fell for Kimberly because she was perfect. When she broke up with me, who did I first see, that skier. She was pretty, and strong like Kimberly. They had some similar traits. And you, the same morals, the same love of life. Jasmine is not like that. She is…"

"The devil!" Tommy laughed.

"She is not that bad!"

"Yes she is! If you KNEW the things she did…"

"What?"

"I mean, if you knew the type of person she is, you would run!"

"I'm tired of running and fighting this. Something happened that night I slept with Jasmine and it's time I find out why I didn't stop it. Maybe I always wanted her."

"No!You don't! You couldn't!"

"Katherine, look,I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but Jasmine is..."

"Hey, I gotta go. Thanks for the chat, Katherine. See ya later." Tommy walked out. Katherine fell back against the wall. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

_'That bitch! I will not lose Tommy to her!'_

_

* * *

_

Kimberly was sitting around lunch with the guys when Tommy came into the cafeteria. He wasn't alone, with Jasmine right beside him. They looked for a table away from them. Kimberly looked up. Jason followed her gaze.

"So, Paris University, sounds exciting."

"Yeah, it does." Kimberly's eyes on Tommy and Jasmine, not believing the sight before her.

"I was thinking about going to Japan," Adam said. "Might be fun." Kimberly turned back to the table. Katherine's eyes were on Tommy and Jasmine, feeling the same way.

"Excuse me." Kimberly got up and left the table.

"What is that about?" Jason asked pointing to Tommy and Jasmine.

"He wouldn't be that stupid, I mean, right?" Rocky asked.

* * *

Tommy sat beside Jasmine. 

"So, I am still trying to figure this out. What the hell do you want with me?"

"I just wanted to sit, talk, have lunch," Tommy said opening his juice container. Jasmine went to open hers, but Tommy took it. He shook it and opened the bottle for her, handing it back over to her.

"Thanks," Jasmine said taking a sip. "But shouldn't you be thinking of a way to get your precious Kimberly back?"

"I don't see that happening?"

"Of course not, if you are seen with me."

"Not just that. I don't think Kimberly can or will ever forgive me."

"Why not?"

"The one thing Kimberly always told me, she could understand why her mother never trusted her father again. 'Once a cheater, always a cheater.' She won't forgive me for.."

"Oh, so now you believe me?"

"I don't…see how I can deny it anymore. Something happened that night, with you. And it would be a shame not to see if…"

"You want to date me!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're a good guy!"

"And what, you're a bad girl?"

"Well, I'm not like Kimberly."

"Of course you're not! She's perfect."

"Look, little miss pansy is not perfect, and I don't see why everyone feels that way about her!"

"I didn't mean that to hurt you, I just meant, she's…"

"Kimberly. I know, I hear enough from my parents, and all these losers around here."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Training."

"After that?"

"Nothing."

"A movie, dinner with me." Kimberly gasped. She was standing near the table. Jasmine and Tommy looked up. Kim had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, look it's your precious Kimberly."

"She is not mine anymore." Kimberly looked at Tommy. "Shouldn't you be with Jason?"

"Bastard!" Kimberly slapped Tommy. The whole crowd gasped and turned to them. "I hate you." Kimberly stormed out. Jason not far behind her with Adam and the rest.

* * *

Adam was the only one to get Kimberly to stop, when Jason was shoved backward. She cried against Adam's chest. 

"Why don't we help get her fixed up?" Tanya said finally as Kimberly stopped crying. Katherine looked at Tanya, but then nodded. They helped Kimberly into the girl's bathroom.

"I was a fool," Kimberly said blowing her nose. "I am so stupid."

"Of course you are."

"Excuse me?" Kimberly said looking up from her chair.

"You made him believe he slept with Jasmine!"

"I didn't make him believe anything! He did sleep with Jasmine!"

"No he didn't!" Katherine yelled.

"What!"

"I..I mean.."

"What do you mean he didn't sleep with Jasmine! Are you saying that…"

"I meant, how do you know he did sleep with Jasmine?"

"I saw him!"

"Oh and that's makes it true!"

"Jason saw them, Adam and Rocky saw them! What, can we not trust our eyes! I know what I saw! If he wants to be with her, then let him!"

"You are such a fool," Katherine said leaving the bathroom.

* * *

Tanya went to the door and made sure Katherine was long gone. Kimberly had called and told Tanya not to reveal to Katherine that she and Tommy knows the truth. Tanya agreed and for their forgiveness, thenshe agreed to help them get back at Katherine and Jasmine. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tanya asked closing the door back.

"Yes! She was 2 seconds from telling the truth!" Kimberly said checking her make-up in the mirror. "It won't be long."

"I just wish…"

"I know you are Katherine's biggest fan…"

"I'm not a fan of what she did!" Tanya yelled.

"I didn't mean that. I meant, her friend."

"I am her friend, best friend. But what she and Jasmine did...they don't deserve to get away with drugging you and Tommy and trying to break you two up. It's just this way….this revenge is dangerous if…"

"I'm sorry. Look, no one will be hurt. Not physically anyways. " Kimberly smiled.

"I know that but..."

"Hey, you can step away anytime. I don't want you to feel obligated to help. You told me, when you never had to. And for that, I am grateful, so if you want to walk away..."

"That's not it. I just...But what if…"

"After Billy gets the results from that test on Katherine, I will know where I stand on Katherine," Kimberly said fixing her make-up

"And what if this is all because of that spell?"

"We help her."

"You would help her after….?"

"Yes, because I always believe in second chances, even when you knowingly do something wrong. I will forgive her, if and when she repents and is sorry for her actions."

"And Jasmine?" Tanya asked.

"Will never do that, that's why we have to do this. Katherine has a good soul, I know that. I would have never left and given my power coin to her if I felt otherwise." Kimberly thought. "Of course."

"What?"

"Nothing, just an idea."

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy arrived to the Command Center. It had been a couple days since their secret plan has been put into action. Billy was waiting on them. 

"I am so sorry I didn't even think about..."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Kimberly said. "I told you that."

"I just assumed the extra energy was normal since it only came back when you arrived back in town. I thought that it was simply jealously that was fueling that energy, nothing more."

"So Rita's spell is still lingering in Katherine?" Tommy asked.

"No, not the spell, just the side-effects.Alpha has shown me outputs from the last months,a peak especially after Halloween."

"When she joined with Jasmine, of course. That plan was evil and evil fueled theside-effects to react again with her."

"Exactly."

"What do we do then?" Tommy asked.

"I have an idea, if Zordon agrees."

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN MIND, KIMBERLY?"

"When I lost myself, when I wasn't myself, I found help in Master Morimoto."

"But he is dead?" Tommy said.

"Yes, but his spirit is still in me."

"You want to train Katherine?"

"Yeah. Remember, we all went on a spiritual journey to earn our Zeo crystal."

"Yeah, but that included Katherine."

"But she wasn't cured of Rita's spell and the side-effect, because she loves you, she honestly loves you, Tommy. We have to let her see that…"

"LOVING AND BEING IN LOVE IS TWO DIFFERENT FEELINGS. SHE CAN LOVE TOMMY, BUT AS A FRIEND. TOMMY WILL NEVER REFLECT LOVE THAT SHE DESIRES ONTO HER, BECAUSE HE WILL ONLY LOVE YOU, KIMBERLY."

"Exactly. Katherine hasn't been able to see that, because of her infatuation with loving you, Tommy."

"Rita's spell heightened that feeling," Billy said. "If she is able to come to terms with knowing the truth..."

"She will be free once and for all."

"WONDERFUL IDEA, KIMBERLY."

"Thanks. I won't train her the way Master Morimoto did me because she isn't me. I found myself loving karate, and it helped with my gymnastic, because I was stronger mentally and physically. Katherine just needs to strengthen her mind and soul, andfree this evil lingering."

"Okay, I want to help," Tommy said.

"You can't."

"Why not? She thinks she loves me…"

"No, Tommy doesn't think it, she believes it. She feels it."

"Kimberly is right, you can't help her. You will only heighten those feelings if you with her," Billy said rubbing Tommy's back.

"Yes, if you are with us, she might still feel like she will have chance especially because of who you are. You have to be...well... far away. So far away."

"But Billy, I can use your help."

"Anything you need." Billy put his hand on Kim's shoulder and patted Tommy's back before squeezing his and Kim's shoulder as well . "I am rather surprised that you two are back together." Kimberly smiled as she took Tommy's hand. "But it is a very welcomed and happy surprise."

"I WAS VERY SAD TO SEE YOU TWO HURTING ESPECIALLY WHEN IT WAS ALL A LIE. AND YES, I AM RATHER PLEASED THAT YOU TWO HAVE FOUND YOUR LOVE AGAIN."

"We are too," Tommy said. Kimberly hugged Tommy, her face pressed against his chest.

"So very much," Kimberly said. Tommy kissed her forehead. "Let's go help Katherine."

"It is the weekend…"

"Did your brother ever give you a map of the Indian reservation near the woods?"

"Probably, I can find it for you."

"Thanks. I think we could use it. There are probably some great places to see."

* * *

That night 

Kimberly arrived outside Katherine's door. Her parents were out for dinner, but Katherine wasn't feeling up to Friday night dinner with her parents.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I come in?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh sure," Katherine said stepping aside. Kimberly walked inside.

"Where are your parents?"

"Out for dinner."

"Oh goodie. I need you to write a letter."

"Why?"

"Just telling them you are okay and that you will be with me this weekend."

"And why will I need to do that?" Katherine asked.

"Katherine, I know."

"Excuse me."

"I know."

"Know what?"

"What you did…what you and Jasmine did."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Katherine said about to walk away. Kimberly grabbed her arm, tight.

"No, you are not walking away from this. It's time you realize the truth. Sit down."

"Oh,going to kick my ass."

"Maybe later," Kimberly said shoving Katherine to a chair. She stood before her.

"If you think I am sorry for…"

"Oh, you will be, soon. Right now." Kimberly pulled out a piece of paper. "I need you to right that letter."

"I will not…" Kimberly looked at Katherine sternly. "Fine!" Katherine snatched the paper and pen. She scribbled a note.

"Tell them to contact Billy or Tommy for any questions. You will be back Monday morning at the latest." Katherine rolled her eyes and did that. "Don't forget to sign it, 'Love Katherine'." Kimberly smiled. Katherine sighed and did that.

"Happy?"

"Very. Now, I need your cell phone, morpher and communicator."

"What?"

"Right now." Kimberly held her hand out. Katherine took off her communicator, placed it in Kim's hand. She activated her morphers and placed them too in her hand. They disappeared. "We won't be needing these now. Your cell phone."

"Can I get up to find my cell phone?"

"Of course. Oh, and pack a bathing suit, 2 tee shirts and jeans, just for 2 days. You won't need more." Kimberly smiled.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"You will see."


	17. Crazy, If You Please

**Chapter 16: Crazy If You Please **

**by: Weszt **

Kimberly arrived to the place she knew they needed to begin their night. Katherine was staring off out the window and sighed as they stopped.

"Well, this is it. We are here."

"And where exactly is here?" Katherine asked as she slammed the door after she got out. Kimberly pulled out 2 huge camping backpacks.

"You know I have never been camping, real camping. Outside in the open."

"Enlightening. So, what? We camp and bond?"

"Not exactly. That one is yours." Kimberly said pointing to the black one.

"It is twice as big as yours."

"Well, what do you know! It is! Come on, it's late and we have a long walk."

"We are in the middle of nowhere! I am not walking in the pitch dark."

"Fine. Stay, but just so you know." Kimberly pressed a button at her car. It was teleported out. "You will be alone and I don't know about you. I wouldn't want to be alone in a place foreign to me..." Katherine looked around. "With coyotes and snakes." Kimberly smiled and walked ahead.

* * *

Kimberly looked at the map and nodded after an hour of walking. Katherine was a good 10 feet behind her, struggling with her backpack. 

"Do you know where we are going exactly!"

"Of course! I earned by camping badge in 2 days when I was just 8 years old." Kimberly was an excellent camper when she was in Girl's scout, earning all her badges in record times, that is why she was elected as head girl for teach and train younger scouts.

"This feels like a ton of bricks I'm carrying." Kimberly noticed the spot she wanted just for tonight.

"Great, we are here. Good, and there is plenty of wood and rocks."

"This! We are stopping here! We are nowhere!" Katherine yelled.

"Wow, talk about impatient. You can put your bag down now." Katherine dropped the bag in a second.

"What am I carrying exactly?" Katherine opened the bag, after lifting aside her bag with her change of clothes, she let out a scream. She had in fact been carrying nothing but barbells. "I am carrying barbells!"

"Oh, sorry about that," Kimberly said with a smile. Kimberly started setting up for a fire pit, putting rocks in a circle. She opened her bag for some matches. "Want some water?" Katherine went to slap Kimberly when she walked over to her, but Kimberly was quick. She caught Katherine by the arm and twisted it around, pushing her down to her knees. "Do you really want to play this game?"

"Ahhh!" Kimberly twisted the arm harder. "No!"

"I am trying to do you a favor!"

"I don't need your favor! Ahhh!" Kimberly squeezed her arm. "Please…please don't…"

"You know if I wanted to hurt you, I could have easily done it back at your house with no shame. And if I want to break this arm of yours…." Kimberly twisted it harder. Katherine screamed. "I could. So why try me?"

"Please! Please, don't! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I brought you out here to help you. You see, when I was lost, when I wasn't my true self, a man took me under his wings and showed me I can be better. I am better now than what I was before. And now, I am going to help you, even if you don't want me to." Kimberly let her go. Katherine grabbed her arm. "Because I know you are better than this. You were put under an evil spell, but that spell is not going to be your excuse for your actions. It's time you own up to your actions and pay the consequences." Katherine had tears in her eyes. Kimberly placed a bottle of water beside her. "It's late. You need to sleep off that pain because that is just the beginning. Tomorrow, well, let's just say. Much lies ahead." Kimberly lit the wood and started a fire. She tossed Katherine a sleeping bag after pulling out her bag.

"Are you crazy?"

"Crazy if you please." Kimberly opened her sleeping bag. "Get some sleep."

"I'm hungry."

"In the morning." Kimberly fixed Tommy's huge shirt that was around her waist as a pillow. She wrapped herself in the bag. "Goodnight." Katherine sighed and laid down, flexing her arm a bit. It was still in pain. She looked over to see Kimberly with her eyes closed.

"This is crazy," she muttered. "I am not staying here." Katherine sat up.

"Lay your ass down." Katherine looked over at Kimberly shocked, who kept her eyes closed. Katherine did. Eventually, she found sleep.

* * *

Morning sun woke Katherine. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She found herself alone. 

"Kimberly?" Katherine sat up fast. "Kimberly!" Katherine saw the fire was out, and Kimberly was nowhere in sight. "Kimberly!" Katherine screamed. Katherine stood up, near tears. "Kimberly!"

* * *

All of a sudden, Kimberly appeared. Katherine held her chest and rushed toward her. 

"How could you leave me!"

"Just checking the map. You were in sight. I just wanted to check out the rock hill ahead on the map. My my, you seem worried. I wouldn't leave you alone to yourself, though you deserve it."

"Whatever."

"Get your bag."

"I am not carrying that thing!"

"You can take out the barbells."

"I can?"

"Sure! Knock yourself out." Katherine did. "I hope we can make it to the lake by lunch and do some fishing." Katherine lifted the bag with ease and smiled.

"I don't fish."

"Me either. Won't it be fun?"

"No!" Kimberly shrugged and smiled. She held up a device toward the barbells and pressed the button and moved it back over to Katherine's bag. Katherine dropped to one knee as her bag was filled with the barbells. "You said…"

"I said you could take out the barbells from your bag, which you did. But I never said you won't be carrying them. Let's go."

"What about breakfast!" Kimberly tossed back at her 2 wrapped bars. "Trail mix snack bars?"

"With cranberries. Oh and..." Kimberly walked over to Katherine and placed 2 bottles of water to the side pockets. "Hope that is not too much."

"Funny." Kimberly pulled the snap around Katherine's stomach. She patted her stomach.

"There, let's go."

* * *

Katherine groaned walking behind Kimberly as she pointed, enjoying the beautiful sight as she talked and talked. 

"So, want to hear another story?"

"No!"

"It's a shame. I love this one." Kimberly had just told the story about the day she receive her pink powers from Zordon. "It was a typical school morning. The past weekend was a drag. The most exciting thing to happen was when I went to Jason's karate match."

"Oh goodie." Katherine knew where this was going.

"I meet the guy I knew I would love for the rest of my life. He was gorgeous, still is, with dark wavy brown hair, dreamy eyes. Was it like that when you first saw Tommy? Were you amazed? Did you drool? I know I did. Anyways, I think the match ended in the draw, wait, yeah, it did. Jason was bummed, as he always is when he doesn't win. I wanted to run to him, but I was too shy. Then the following school morning, we officially met, in the non-conventional way. He saw Bulk and Skull being their usual annoying selves and came to my aid."

"What a surprise," Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"Do you know why I am telling you this?"

"No."

"Not just for conversation. You see, I know what it feels like to look at that boy and feel something. I know that's why Rita targeted you. You are not the only girl that has feelings for Tommy. There are dozens that…"

"Wow, you really must think highly of Tommy and his looks."

"No, but I see the eyes wander when he's around. I always feel it. I just want you to know, you are not alone in your 'love' of Tommy."

"No, with those other girls it's just infatuation..."

"And with you?"

"I love him. And you stole him."

"He is not a locket or a dress you can simply take, Katherine. I stole nothing. He gave my his heart long ago and you never will have it."

"Wow, is this the big speech, where you tell me I am nothing. I will always be second best to you?"

"You don't have to be second best to anyone, unless you make yourself that." Kimberly looked at the map. "This way."

* * *

Kimberly stretched after she dropped her bag by the lake. She bent back. 

"Wow, talk about your long walks in the heat." Katherine dropped the bag and fell to the ground as well. She had fallen into a mud pit, now covered in mud. Kimberly had forget to mention mud ahead, as she stepped aside. Katherine, some feet behind, not paying attention, fell straight into it. Kimberly looked at Katherine and couldn't help but laugh. "I am so sorry."

"Yeah right. You are enjoying this."

"Of course, but really, I should have yelled and told you."

"Yeah, you should have." Katherine wiped her face before crawling to the water. They had been trekking for nearly 3 hours.

"Why exactly are you doing this?"

"I told you."

"You can't possibly want to help me after what I did!"

"And why not?"

"No one is that nice, that forgiving!"

"I am. I hold no grudges to you, because what happened, well..."

"Rita's spell had nothing to do with what I did, you and I both know that. I choose to do those things."

"Oh, I know that! Don't think I am doing this because I feel sorry for you and that spell cast on you. You are responsible for those actions you did. I am here to help you see the truth."

"What truth!"

"Yourself." Kimberly pulled out some fishing rods. She unsnapped them, making them long. "Now, I have not a clue how to do this. I wish Jason or Tommy was here."

"Me too," Katherine muttered. Kimberly smirked.

"But we are girls and girls are better than boys, so we can do this." Katherine tossed the rod aside.

"Help yourself. I need a bath." Katherine grabbed a change of clothes.

"Fine, but no fishing, no lunch."

"Whatever." Katherine walked away to clean up.

* * *

Kimberly sat with a fire going, cooking her fish when Katherine returned, fresh and cleaned. She had her 2 caught fishes on sticks. She was very proud of herself for her success. 

"You're back. How was the bath?"

"Cold."

"Yeah, water around this time is rather colder than usual."

"I see you caught something."

"Yep, second try too. I suggest you get to work."

"No thank you."

"Fine by me." Kimberly checked her fish. Kimberly relaxed back until it was done. Katherine's eyes never left Kimberly was she smelled and took tentative bites at her fish. She moaned. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Can I at least get another nasty trail mix bar?"

"Sorry, did you eat both of them?"

"Of course!"

"Your lost." Kimberly opened her bag of potato chips.

"Bitch." Katherine picked up the rod in anger and went to fishing. Kimberly smiled. She angrily cast the line into the water.

"Fish won't like it if you are angry."

"Go to hell."

"Just telling you." After 20 minutes, Katherine hadn't gotten one bite. Kimberly was finishing up her second fish. "That was so good." She patted her stomach. Katherine turned to her.

"Is this where I ask for your help and I have complete step 1 of this re-enlightment?"

"Hell no. I am not some AA or counsel. And I won't help you fish."

"I'm hungry!"

"Then keep trying."

"It's hard!"

"No shit, life is hard, but you gotta kept trying." Kimberly stretched out on her sleeping bag.

"What the hell are you doing now?"

"A nap, little mediation."

"Unbelievable." Katherine went back to fishing.

* * *

Kimberly sat up as Katherine was waiting on the fish to cook. Katherine couldn't get one fish, so Kimberly did. And though she only caught one fish for her, Katherine was grateful for any food. 

"So, why did you do it?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Of course, but I want you to tell me."

"I told you! You stole him…" Kimberly held her hand up to stop her outburst.

"We are not going down that road."

"Fine. Want to know the truth? I hate you and I wanted you to pay."

"See, not that bad, and I didn't hit you," Kimberly said with a smile. "So, you hate me? Present tense, you hate me?"

"Now, I…I feel indifferent to you."

"Wow. Really? What did I do to you?"

"You came back."

"Now that is the truth. You felt, out of place when I came back. You knew eventually, Tommy would leave you to be with me."

"Yes."

"And you were not going to let that happen?"

"Yes! Especially when you don't deserve Tommy."

"I can understand that. I did break up with him."

"You compared your love for him, as a brotherly love."

"I know. Crazy, huh."

"Yes!"

"And that angered you?" Kimberly asked.

"Completely!"

"So, I didn't deserve him for what I did to him?"

"Yes!"

"And why was that your decision to make?"

"Excuse me?" Katherine asked.

"That wasn't your decision to make, Katherine. Whether or not, if and when Tommy and I get together is our decision to make, not yours."

"Yes it was! I was his friend when you dumped him! It took weeks to get him out of that funk of you! He promised himself to never feel that way again."

"Which you felt he meant he could never trust me, be with me again?"

"Of course! After what you did,after you embarrassed him like that! But no! He comes running back to you as soon as you are in town!No, that isn't fair!"

"It's simple, Katherine. It is...Love."

"Love?"

"In his heart, in my heart, there is always love for each other."

"I don't care. And I don't need to listen to this."

"Yeah, you do. Sit down." Katherine looked at her. "Sit down." Katherine did. Kimberly took her hands as she sat Indian style before her. "When I left for Florida, I trusted you. I trusted you and gave you my powers because you helped me overcome my fears. Whether or not you were still under Rita's side-effects, I trusted you because I saw something in you like Zordon saw something in me, giving me my chance to do good." Katherine looked at her. "Now, I'm going to do something, tell you something only one other person knows because I told him. And I am not proud of it, but I wouldn't change it." Kimberly took a deep breath. "I killed a man." Katherine's eyes went wide. "Yes, me. Kimberly Ann Hart. I did something very bad."

"Who?"

"I told you how the Zeo crystal was given to me by a friend, Master Morimoto. I earned it, through many trials and personal quests thanks to him and his teachings. His son murdered him because his son felt that I didn't deserve his help. I went after this man. Miles, Master Morimoto's young grandson, went to kill his uncle. I knew he couldn't beat his uncle. Michael, his uncle,was evil, so I went to do the job."

"You went to kill a man?"

"On the surface, I kept telling myself, no. I am not evil, I'm not that malicious to want to commit murder, but deep down I was enraged with revenge. There was fire in the temple where we fought. Miles was injured by a fallen beam and so was his uncle. I saved Miles, of course first. I went over to his uncle, who was struggling with the beam. Miles was yelling for me to help him get out. I looked Michael in the eyes, and I lifted a sword from the ground, his father's sword, passed down through the generations. It was a powerful sword, with many lives taken with it. It was apart of Master Morimoto's legacy. He claimed, his sword was an instrument of death. I knew that and felt that when I touched that sword. So I looked Michael in the eyes, and I thrusted that sword into his chest." Katherine gasped. "And I walked away." Kimberly had tears in her eyes. "So, now you know the whole truth. I told Tommy, I left him to die, because I had a choice between Miles or him. I didn't tell Tommy, I left him with a sword in his chest."

"You killed him?"

"I didn't make sure of it, but I am pretty sure, if the sword didn't kill him. The fire did."

"But how could you..."

"You see, I know what it feels like to be consumed with anger, to want to cause someone pain for making you suffer pain. I know that feeling. And I will always live with that feeling."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I am here to help you and myself. We both have a soul to cleanse and I was hoping together, we could do it."

* * *

Katherine watched Kimberly pull off her shirt and shorts after her sneakers. 

"We are going to have to swim down and across if we want to reach the place I want for tomorrow." Kimberly was lucky Billy supplied them with water-resistance backpacks.

"I just want to go home now," Katherine said.

"Can't let that happen, Katherine. Come on."Kimberly put on her backpack after putting away her clothes.

"I will drown if I carry those bricks!"

"You may leave the bricks here."

"Another trick?"

"Nope." Kimberly stepped into the water. "Oh, cold!" She dived into the water. She kicked off from the shore. Katherine unloaded her bag and followed Kimberly. They swam down. Kimberly shook her hair out as they reached the other side. "Let's continued on."

"Oh, just wait. I am tired!" Kimberly looked ahead.

"We are warmed up. We need to work with the light, so keep up." Katherine sighed and they continued on. They found a spring and filled their water bottles before resting for the night.

* * *

Kimberly stopped outside a cave the following late afternoon. They had finally reached where she wanted them to be. The final stop until home. 

"What is this?"

"I think David called it the 'Cave of Clarity'. Many spiritual journeys are started here."

"Started? We just started!"

"Yeah, this is a big cave. Come on."

"It's dark in there!"

"It's getting dark out here. Trust me."

"I don't trust you. You killed a man."

"Fine, never said you had to. Follow me then." Kimberly slid on some jeans and continued into the cave. Katherine looked around. She stomped the ground in frustration.

"Hey, wait!" Kimberly smiled. She clicked on her flashlight and led the way through the many tunnels.

* * *

"Do you know where we are?" Kimberly asked as Katherine bent over breathing hard. "Do you know where we are standing?" Katherine shook her head. "This is hollow ground. Can't you feel that energy?" 

"I feel tired." Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"With your heart, Katherine, feel it." Kimberly held her hands out.

"I don't feel a damn thing!"

"I do." Kimberly continued on. Katherine sighed and followed. Kimberly walked down a path. "It's getting stronger here…come on."

"Maybe we shouldn't….I mean it could be…" Kimberly walked on.

"It's stronger…" Kimberly screamed as the ground opened up. Katherine screamed too, falling backward. Kimberly was swallowed by the ground.

"Kimberly!" Katherine crawled to the edge and felt the ground. "Kimberly!" She dugged through the dirt, getting nothing. "Kimberly!" Katherine pounded the ground. "No! No!" Katherine screamed backing up. She looked around the dark cave. She went into her bag and pulled out a flashlight. "Kimberly! Kimberly please!"

* * *

Kimberly landed hard on the ground. She looked around, coughing. 

"Wow, David didn't mention that in the tour guide. Katherine?" Kimberly stood up. "Katherine!" She sighed and put her backpack down. She saw the cut on her knee. "Katherine!" Kimberly wrapped her knee in cloth and went to search for Katherine. "Katherine!" Kimberly screamed walking around thecave. "Katherine, can you hear me!" Kimberly sighed. She went to wrist and realized she gave up her communicator. "Great job, Kimberly. Shit. Perfect. I just had to leave behind both communicators. Great, I better find Katherine before she freaks out." Kimberly walked on. She felt a presence brush past her. She gasped. "Who's there?" Kimberly turned around.

* * *

Katherine walked down the caves, screaming out for Kimberly. She had drank down one bottle of water on to her next. 

"Well, well, poor kitty, are you lost?" Katherine stopped and turned around.

"What do you want Rita?"

"I told you they would find out," Rita's figure said with a smile.

"Shut up! You are not here."

"Of course I am."

"Shut up! Kimberly!"

"Kimberly!" Rita mocked. "Always running for help."

"Go away."

"Let me help you."

"Right, you help me." Katherine laughed.

"It didn't work with Jasmine, like I said it wouldn't. She betrayed you."

"Like you won't!"

"I don't want Tommy, I have my Zeddy. But if you come back, I will bring Tommy with you. I made him evil once, I can do it again."

"I don't want to be evil! Evil is not the way to win Tommy!"

"Oh, yes, because the way you did worked."

"Go to hell!"

"Feisty kitty."

"I will have Tommy."

"Not with Kimberly in the picture." Rita held up a dagger. "But if you take her out of the picture, you can have him."

"I am no murderer!"

"You already tried once. If Kimberly can do it, I know you can. She is just around that corner, down the left tunnel. You know when this all ends, she'll go back to Tommy, back to his bed. You know they made love within the hour of knowing the truth. Take it. Use it. You know you want to." Katherine looked at the dagger. "Kill her." Katherine look at the dagger.

* * *

Kimberly sighed and took a sip of water as she sat down. 

"Great. Searching for like an hour." Kimberly felt someone pass her. She jumped up. "Who's there!" Kimberly shouted. "I know someone is there! Katherine! Is that you! Katherine! This is not funny! Come out Katherine!"

_"There is no Katherine here."_ Kimberly gasped as she slowly turned around. A man stood before her.

"Michael."

_"You killed me!"_ Kimberly screamed as Michael lunged forward to choke her. Kimberly fell back against the wall, hitting her head. She opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up from the ground, holding the back of her head.

"Okay, my mind is playing treats on me. This is great." Kimberly stood up. "I need to get out of this place and fast." After a few more steps, Kimberly feltthe presence. "Go away! You can't hurt me! You're dead."

_"Am I?" An evil laughter came. _Kimberly did a 360. _"You killed me, you bitch. You killed me!"_

"You died the minute you killed Master Morimoto. You just didn't know it." Kimberly continued on. "You will not haunt me, because you have no power over me."

_"Do I?" _Kimberly was punched to the ground. She held her face and listened to the laughter. She looked around. _"Feels like I do."_ Kimberly stood up and went into a fighting stance. He laughed and kicked her. Kimberly fell to her knees and was kicked in the face. Kimberly rolled to her back. Michael's ghost stood over her. _"Who's the strong one now?"_

"Not you!" Kimberly rolled backwards to her knees and found herself alone. "Come on, fight me!" Evil laughter came from down the tunnel. Kimberly jumped to her feet and chased after the laughter. "Get back here!" Kimberly ran hard.

* * *

Katherine ran down the tunnels. She held the dagger out just in case. She wasn't going to let anything get the jump on her._ 'Kill her! Kill Kimberly'_ still ringing in her head. Rita's words still there in her head. _"I will not kill her. I don't care what Rita's says. I am not Kimberly, I am me."_ Katherine ran faster down.

* * *

Kimberly took a sharp right and crashed straight into something. Katherine felt the pain in her head after slamming back into the ground after crashing into something. Kimberly gasped, holding her stomach. Katherine sat up and found blood on her hands. 

"How could you?"

"Kimberly?"

"How could you?" Kimberly pulled the dagger out of her stomach, and crawled away, holding her stomach, blood pouring from her hand.

"I didn't mean to…I didn't mean…" Katherine's eyes filled with tears.

"You stabbed me. You stabbed me." Kimberly collapsed. Katherine gasped, covering her mouth with tears in her eyes. She picked up the dagger, not believing it.

"No…no…no!" Katherine screamed.


	18. Because of You

**Chapter 17: Because of You **

**By: Kelly Clarkson**

Kimberly slid hard down the dark path. She stopped once she hit the end. She found Katherine in a ball screaming and crying. "Katherine!" Kimberly rushed to her, turning her over. "Katherine! It's me!" Kimberly shook her. Katherine opened her eyes.

"Kimberly!"

"Yes, I found you." Katherine sat up and looked at her hands and found no blood.

"I killed you."

"What?"

"The dagger, the dagger! I killed you."

"No, I am very much alive. I found you in a ball crying, these caves are not one to play with. I think it's messing with our minds."

"I killed you! I stabbed you!"

"Wow, you hate me that much?"

"No! I don't hate you! God, I never hated you! I was jealous! I was embarrassed! I hated myself because I couldn't be you!" Katherine cried. Kimberly hugged her.

* * *

Kimberly patted Katherine's back as cried against her chest. 

"I am sorry for ever thinking that anyone can love me."

"Don't say that. Someday, you will find someone that loves you and loves you deeply."

"No, I am evil. I don't deserve happiness."

"You are not evil."

"Yes I am!"

"Look, no cut, no stab wound, nothing," Kimberly said showing Katherine her stomach. "Whatever you heard or saw was just your imagination and this cave. Nothing more."

"But...it was so real."

"I know." Kimberly held her cheek. "Look, everyone makes mistakes. I know, I've made plenty myself."

"But you had reason. What you did, you had every right to. I never had any right to think Tommy could ever love me. Me? I am nobody."

"You were his friend and still can be his friend."

"He hates me. He'll never trust me again, what friendship? I destroyed that when I teamed with Jasmine and set him up."

"I know Tommy, and he doesn't hold grudges either. He's better than that, you know that. If you ask, he will forgive."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I'm working on it. Better now?" Kimberly asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah. Sorry about going mental with the stabbing thing."

"Don't be. I was just slapped around by Michael."

"But he's dead, right?" Katherine wiped her eyes.

"Of course he is. Come on." Kimberly helped her up. They continued down the tunnels.

* * *

_"You killed me!"_ Kimberly gasped and stopped. 

"What?"

"Nothing. Did you hear that?"

"No. Why, what did you hear?"

"A voice. Nevermind." They continued on. Kimberly stopped to the evil laughter. "Tell me you heard that?"

"I don't hear anything, do you need to sit down?"

"No! I mean, maybe." Kimberly sat down. Michael appeared behind Katherine. Kimberly jumped up and shoved Katherine aside. Katherine screamed as she landed hard.

"Why did you do that!"

"Sorry, I saw him! I mean, he was right there!"

"You are crazy!"

"It's this cave!"

"And you had to bring us here!"

"Don't you dare! I wouldn't be here if not for you!"

"Me! I didn't ask for this! You took us here!"

"Because of you!" Kimberly screamed then sighed. "Sorry, look. My imagination just got the best of me. Won't happen again, okay. Let's just keep going."

"Whatever." Katherine stood up and walked ahead. Kimberly looked back down the tunnel before following Katherine.

* * *

Kimberly looked around. 

"Where are we?"

"I don't know," Kimberly said touching the wall. "But I know we've been here before."

"So, we're lost."

"I think so."

"Great, just great! And you had to take my communicator."

"Mine is gone too, okay. Don't worry. If we are not back by Monday, I am 100 percent positive, Tommy will find us."

"Of course. He'll save you, he'll always run to you," Katherine said.

"And you. Look, I thought we settled this about Tommy and us."

"We did okay! I was foolish and stupid to be in love with Tommy. You are the only one he will ever love me, not me…"

"I didn't… mean to hurt you…"

"I know, I'm just being stupid…and tired…I'm sor..."

_"You killed me Kimberly!"_

"Shut up! Shut up!" Kimberly screamed.

"Gosh, fine."

"I didn't mean you!" Kimberly turned around. "He's here again."

"Michael?"

"No, the boogeyman," Kimberly said looking around.

"Don't get all bitchy to me because your guilty conscience is coming out."

"I could slap you know."

"I know."

"Then why test me?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, maybe because I deserve it." Katherine took a sit. Kimberly did the same beside her.

"You don't deserve me kicking your ass, trust me, you don't want that. And we don't need that."

"Why not? I drugged Tommy. I helped in breaking you two up to get him back. I was mean to you and I was foolish to..."

"Yes, you were, especially on teaming with Jasmine. You know Jasmine. Nothing about her is real. She is only out for herself and herself alone. She would never help anybody, let alone you."

"I know that now, I mean, I knew that, I just didn't care." Kimberly sighed.

"Let's rest here for a while."

"Here?"

"It'll be the same if we walk for another 10 minutes."

"Okay." They stared ahead. Kimberly pulled out a bottle of water. Katherine noticed she was down to just half a bottle compared to Kimberly with a full bottle. Kimberly looked at Katherine. She handed over her bottle. "Thanks." Kimberly nodded.

"So, what does this Michael ghost say to you?" Katherine asked.

"Just the norm. 'You killed me' shit."

"Why did you lie to Tommy?"

"I have never lied to Tommy. I just didn't tell him every detail."

"Why not? I thought it was love?"

"It is love, Katherine. But just because you love someone, doesn't mean you tell them everything."

"But why hide that truth? To spare him?"

"No, I know Tommy can handle it, if and when I tell him. Right now, I can't handle him knowing it."

"Maybe that's why Michael is haunting you?"

"Never had before until I came here."

"Never?"

"Nope. Maybe that's really the problem. I stopped seeing those eyes, that face and hearing that voice the moment I stepped from that fire. I only just saw them clearly when I told you. Even with Tommy, I didn't see his face, I didn't want to. I didn't need to."

"Have you asked for forgiveness?"

"From Michael?"

"You said it yourself, you killed him."

"I don't need his forgiveness." Kimberly stood up. "I hear something now, let's go this way." Katherine got up.

* * *

Kimberly and Katherine came to an underground lake. 

"Whoa!"

"Amazing," Katherine said stepping down with Kimberly.

"David forgot to mention this as well." They went to the water. "Looks deep."

"Should we…"

"I'll go first." Kimberly stepped into the water. She dived under. "It's warm. Feels good." Kimberly came up and saw Michael behind Katherine with the sword. "Katherine move!" Kimberly screamed. Katherine gasped and turned around. Kimberly swam back to the shore, only to watch Katherine fall backwards into the water.

* * *

Kimberly lifted the unconscious Katherine from the waters. "No! Don't do this!" 

_"Poor girl, you killed her as well."_

"You killed her!" Kimberly screamed up to Michael cradling Katherine's head against her chest, as she held the open wound. She was rubbing Katherine's face, attempting to stop the bleeding. "Come on, Katherine."

_"I am dead, how could I…"_

"Because you're evil!"

_"That is true, Kimberly. But at least I can admit it."_

"I am nothing like you!"

_"I took a life, you took my life."_

"I call it your debit for what you did to your own father." Kimberly wiped away some tears.

_"So, I deserved to die?_

"And rot in hell bastard. You killed a gentle man, a man who loved you though he knew what you were. Your father."

_"He was never my father, he was just somebody there."_

"He loved you."

_"And I hated him_."

"You hated yourself then. Katherine, wake up, please, wake up. I'm sorry I brought you here. I'm sorry I never meant for you…"

_"Save the tears, Kimberly. She is dead because you hated her."_

"I don't hate her!"

_"Then why seek revenge!"_

"I wanted to help her!"

_"You wanted to punish her! Like you wanted to punish me!"_

"You deserved punishment! You deserved your death!"

_"And Katherine deserves her fate as well."_

"Not death! She made a mistake, we all make mistakes!"

_"And your mistake was not making sure I was dead."_ Kimberly looked up at him. Michael raised the sword that Kimberly killed him with up. Kimberly gasped.

"Please no…" Kimberly cried.

_"Are you begging me?"_

"Please, don't…"

_"What makes you think Iwon't pay your debt? What makes you think I won't kill you!"_

"Because you're not real. Because I killed you and I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I am so sorry." Kimberly sobbed. Kim's head went down. "Please forgive me…please…."

* * *

Katherine woke up to hear the sobbing of Kimberly. She groaned. 

"Please, forgive me…" Katherine slowly pulled from Kim's grasp, looking at her after holding her head

"Kimberly?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Kimberly! Snap out of it!" Katherine shook her hard. Kimberly gasped and looked up.

"Katherine!"

"Yeah, I slipped and must have hit my head."

"Oh!" Kimberly hugged her.

"Oh, not so tight!"

"You were right, I needed to ask for forgiveness from him to forgive myself!" Katherine hugged Kimberly back.

"Glad I could help you, after you helped me." Kimberly pulled away.

"I am sorry Katherine."

"What could you possibly be sorry for to me?"

"Because I almost let angry get the best of me toward you and that wasn't fair."

"But I hurt you."

"And getting back at you, by hurting you too,is wrong. I shouldn't want revenge, revenge is not sweet."

"Maybe so, but sometimes, it is justice." A light came shining down on them pointing from a tunnel.

"I guess that way is home," Kimberly said.

"I guess so." They both helped each other up and went to the tunnel. "Thank you."

"No...Thank you." Kimberly put her arm around Katherine and they walked out the tunnel to find the sun shining down upon them.

* * *

About a week later, Jason was with Kimberly. She was leaning against his locker. Tommy was over with Jasmine, they were talking. Tommy and Jasmine together as a couple, the whole school knowing that they were together, which came as such a surprise. 

"Hey, let's get some lunch."

"I don't want food."

"I know, but I do and I know you do too, just stubborn."

"Yeah right."

"Come here." Jason pulled Kimberly to his chest as he hugged her. Tommy looked up at Jason and Kimberly. Jason kissed Kim's forehead and led her away. Kimberly could feel Jason was growing close, closer than friendships. She took Jason's hand and led him into a classroom that was empty and closed the door.

"Jason, we need to talk…"

Tommy looked back after the door closed to the classroom.

"Loverboy, eyes here," Jasmine said. "Why do you care about those 2? You are with me now. She is nothing. And he is nothing."

"Right. Nothing." Tommy smiled at Jasmine.

* * *

"What is it?" Jason asked as Kimberly locked the door behind them. 

"Sit please."

"Why, Kimberly?" Jason asked.

"Because, what I have to say…"

"Is it bad?"

"Perhaps, I hope not," Kimberly said.

"Well, then tell me." Jason sat on top of a desk and pulled Kimberly between his legs by her waist. "You can tell me anything, always," Jason said with a smile.

"Promise to listen and not get too mad at me?

"I promise to listen and I won't get too mad or upset. I know you, and I know your heart. You would never do something intentionally to hurt someone."

"I wouldn't be that sure."

"What?"

"You know I will always love you, Jason, but…"

"Hey, hey. I understand if it's too soon for us, or anyone. If all you ever want is me as a friend, I will be that. My feelings run deep for you because we are close and have been since…"

"Birth," Kimberly finished.

"Exactly. You know I'll always be there for you."

"I know, that's why this is going to hurt."

"What?"

"I can't….we can't ever be together because…"

"No need to explain."

"No, Jason. I love Tommy."

"I know that. I know he will always be apart of your life because you loved him so much…"

"No, Jason. I love and will always love Tommy, only Tommy."

"Kim, he's not worth it, don't you see that…"

"It's all an act."

"What?" Jason asked, not hearing her correctly he thought.

"This thing between Jasmine and Tommy. It isn't real. Tommy and I found out that Jasmine and Katherine worked together to break us up. So, we are…"

"Getting revenge."

"Yeah."

"By using me."

"No, never. I didn't mean to make you believe I hate Tommy. But we couldn't risk people finding out that…"

"I am not just somebody! I am both of you two's best friend!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"How could you not trust me! Was I just some pawn!"

"NO!" Kimberly yelled back turning away from him. She sighed. "Not purposely."

"Yes, I was! In your sick twisted plan to get revenge!" Jason yelled back at her.

"Jason, wait! I never lead you to think we had a chance!" Kimberly held his shoulders.

"Yeah, well, you never truly shot me down!" Jason pushed her hands away.

"Yes, I did! I told you, I wasn't ready!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean, you won't ever be!"

"Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you!"

"I beat him up for you! Are you saying that was an act too?"

"Yeah, Tommy refused to fight you back because I told him it would look good to Jasmine, if she saw no one on his side but her."

"Wow."

"I am so sorry," Kimberly said crying.

"Wow. So, why now?"

"Why what?"

"Tell me now. Wouldn't it be better if I just was oblivious to this plan?"

"No. I wanted to…I needed to tell you so you wouldn't…"

"Fall in love?" Jason smiled.

"Hate me."

"I won't be apart of this."

"Jason, wait…"

"No! Have your revenge, but I won't help you." Jason walked out. Kimberly let out a sob in pain as she sat down.

"Stupid!"

* * *

Jason was sitting alone on top of the bench in the park later that afternoon. Tommy found him and went over to him.  
"Hey, can I sit?" 

"Public bench."

"Jase, wait," Tommy said as Jason stood up. "Before you…"

"Oh, I guess congratulations are in order. I am so happy for you two."

"We are so sorry for lying to you."

"Apologizing for her too, wow, you two are back together," Jason said.

"I just left Kimberly. She was crying because she hurt you."

"She should be."

"She never…we never meant for this to happen. For you to…"

"I am not in love with Kimberly, if that's why you are here."

"I know that. And that isn't why I am here. I know your love for her is…different, unique in it's own way," Tommy said with a smile. "Because is she..."

"She's was my best friend since birth, and youwere like a brother to me. How could you not tell me? How could you two play me like that?"

"I wanted to tell you! We never wanted to use you! I wanted to tell you everything, but I…Kimberly and I thought it would be best if we waited until the truth was out."

"So, Jasmine and Katherine…"

"Yeah."

"Is that why Katherine hasn't been around?"

"She's coming back, she just took a few extra days to herself. Kimberly said that the weekend together was exactly what they both needed, but that was just the beginning. Some things need to be fixed alone too."

"And Jasmine?"

"Jasmine is another story. She won't ever change unless she is backed into a corner."

"What did they do?"

"I'll tell you, and the others once they get here."

"Adam and Rocky?"

"Yeah, I called them, saying we all needed to talk. Can you forgive me and Kimberly for not telling you?"

"I don't know, I thought we were bros.."

"We are!"

"Bros talk then!"

"How could I talk to you? You practically hated me."

"I did hate you for hurting Kimberly!"

"I know." Adam and Rocky appeared.

"What is this all about?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, surprised to see you not attached to Jasmine's hip."

"Guys, sit."

"What's going on?"

"I need to tell you all something. The truth." Adam and Rocky looked at each other before sitting down.

* * *

"Wow." Rocky said stunned at whatTommy just told. 

"I don't believe it."

"That's impossible! Katherine wouldn't…"

"I did," Katherine said appearing with Kimberly and Tanya. "And I am so sorry." Tommy looked up at the girls.

"But why?" Adam asked.

"Because I was a fool." Katherine sat down with Tanya. "And I couldn't be more ashamed of myself and what I did." Kimberly touched her shoulder.

"But Katherine, to drug a person…and lie to everyone..."

"I know."

"And you two are back together?" Rocky asked.

"Since a little over a month now," Kimberly said sitting next to Tommy. He put his arm around her. "We are so sorry for not telling you all. We are a team, and you all deserved to know the truth."

"But why the act?"

"We need to get Jasmine to confess the truth," Tommy said. "She won't ever if we go to her knowing the truth."

"Yeah, and I'm having Tommy pretend to be with her, gaining her trust, and then…perhaps she will tell the truth and everyone will know. If I go to Jasmine now, she will laugh me away, because we have no proof. And Tommy and I could be back together, and everyone will see how much we love each other, but they will still have that lie in the back of their heads that Tommy slept with Jasmine, because she will flaunt that."

"But revenge?"

"Is the only way," Kimberly said. "I'm sorry and I don't want you all to feel as though you have to help us. This is mine and Tommy'sproblem, alone. We will handle it."

"But we are a team. And we stick together."

"Adam's right," Jason said. "Jasmine doesn't deserve to get away with this."

"Team?" Kimberly put her hand out. Everyone followed with their hands on a pile.

"Team!"

"Yeah. I love you guys." They all smiled and nodded. "Now, how to get Jasmine to pay?" Kimberly asked.

"We are going to have to get an confession…on tape," Katherine said.

"Yeah, we figured," Tommy said.

"That's not going to be easy," Tanya said. "Jasmine isn't stupid."

"We know," Tommy said.

"The question is how to get that so everyone can hear the truth," Kimberly said. Tommy kissed her head and they pressed their heads together.


	19. Goodbye, My Lover

**Chapter 18: Goodbye My Lover **

**by: James Blunt**

Tommy grabbed Kim's by the waist and pulled her into the darken classroom. Kimberly let out a slight shriek as she was taken, slapping the person holding onto her.

"Hey, hey! Hey! It's me!"

"Don't do that!" Kimberly said turning out his arms. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Beautiful." They kissed.

"Well, how are things?"

"Don't ask."

"That bad?" Kimberly asked.

"She is horrible!"

"Well, just a few more days."

"This has been the longest month of my life. And if I have to see you and Jason together…"

"Jason and I are just friends, Tommy. It's all an act like you are."

"Yeah, well, tell him to keep his hands to himself! You are my woman!" Tommy took her by the waist and bent her over a desk, kissing her neck. Kimberly giggled to his wet kisses. She held his head as they kissed softly on the lips. "You are my woman alone."

"Oh is that right."

"Yes!"

"Hey, mister kissing Jasmine in the hall for all to see!"

"No, don't go there! Yuck. Her kisses are like sickness and just nasty."

"Exactly how many kisses have you had?"

"A few." Kimberly arched her brow. "I stop her nearly every time..."

"You better," Kimberly muttered.

"Trust me. I nearly threw up on that kiss." Kimberly laughed. "Just a few days until Valentine's Day and this nightmare is over with."

"Yes." They hugged.

"And our lives will be normal again."

"Are our lives normal, Tommy?"

"True."

"Goodbye my lover, see ya tonight."

"Bye, Beautiful," Tommy kissed her one last time, before they got back into the game.

* * *

Valentine's Day 

Kimberly woke up in Tommy's arms. Tommy was wide-awake from last night. Today was the final piece of their plan to get Jasmine to confess about all her lies. Tommy nearly got Jasmine last night to confess, but she backed down, looking uneased. Tommy smiled at Kimberly when he saw her awake. Today was going to be their day. Kimberly shifted up a bit, as she held her head up on her hand.

"How long have you been awake?" Kimberly asked.

"Not long."

"Good, we need to talk."

"Sounds serious."

"It is," Kimberly said. She sat up with a long sigh.

"Beautiful…what is it?" Kimberly had tears in her eyes.

"Before anything else happens, before the truth is out for all to know, I need to tell you something first."

"Then tell me." Tommy put his arm around her.

"Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you."

"And don't think too badly about me. Or less of me."

"I promise. Nothing you can say will ever change my feelings, my love for you."

"In the cave, I was able to see, to see that I needed forgiveness from Michael."

"Why?"

"Because I killed him."

"Beautiful, you didn't kill..." Kimberly stopped Tommy.

"I did when I stabbed him in the heart with a sword while he was pinned by the beam."

"What?"

Kimberly looked at him as tears rolled down her face.

"I stabbed Miles's uncle with a sword, the sword he could have killed me with while he was pinned by the beam."

"Why?"

"Because I had to."

"No. You…you couldn't…do that."

"That's what he said before I did it." Tommy ran his hand through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me this a month ago!" Tommy shouted.

"Because I couldn't!"

"I can't believe you."

"Tommy, wait…" Tommy pulled on some slacks.

"I need to get out of here and get some air. I can't believe you did, you could kill a man, Kimberly! You took a life!"

"I know!"

"Do you!" Tommy roughly put on a tee-shirt and flip flops.

"Please, don't go, please stay here and talk to me." Tommy shook his head. "TommY!" Tommy slammed the door behind him. Kimberly covered her mouth as she cried.

* * *

Tommy was walking by the lake and sat down with the sun high. It was still early morning. Kimberly found him throwing rocks into the lake. She walked quietly up behind him. 

"Go away, Kimberly. I don't want to talk now." Kimberly kneeled behind him with a slight cry before she hugged him. "No."

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't!" Tommy pulled her arms from around his neck.

"You promised me!"

"That was before you were a killer." Kimberly sat down behind him.

"I know, but I had no choice."

"You always have a choice! You chose to kill a man!"

"He was dead already!"

"That was not your decision to make."

"Yes it was." Tommy turned around to face her. "I promised, I swore to Miles, he would pay with his life. I had to. I know right from wrong, and killing Michael was wrong, but it had to be done. I had to ask for forgiveness from Michael to forgive myself. And now I'm asking you, please forgive me. I need you to accept that I have done some wrongs things in my life, but I won't again."

"How can you say that?" Kimberly cupped his face.

"Because I have you now. Your love, our love. You make me strive to be a better person. Please, forgive me. Please say you'll always love me." Tommy took her hands and pulled them down off his face. "Tommy, please…"

"Kimberly, I…"

"Please …" She went to kiss him, but Tommy pulled back, causing Kimberly to bow her head.

* * *

Tommy lifted her face with his hand. She looked him in the eyes, tears running down her face. Tommy wiped her cheek before nudging his nose against her nose. 

"I will always love you, nothing can or will ever change that. I just…can't believe it."

"I know. And I'm so sorry," Kimberly said.

"I forgive you." They kissed. Kimberly let out a sob, as she hugged him. Tommy pulled her into his lap, rubbing her back and head, as she cried against his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Tommy kissed the top of her head. Tommy started kissing her passionately.

"Tommy!"

"What? We are alone."

"Not here!"

"Come on, this is our spot! No one is around," Tommy said kissing her neck as he pulled at her shirt.

"No! Someone might seee..." Kimberly moaned as Tommy's head dipped lower. He slowly pushed her back to the ground and they made love.

* * *

Tommy pulled Jasmine aside into a room after nodding to Kimberly. The party was barely started, only a few people in. Kimberly held the others back with Jason and the other until Tommy had Jasmine into the room, alone. Jasmine smiled. As Tommy stood at the door looking at her. 

"Hey, honey! You got here pretty fast. Jon just went to get the drinks."

"I just wanted to…"

"Oh, I know what you want." Jasmine touched his chest as she reached up to kiss him, but Tommy placed his hand over her mouth.

"No, I don't."

"What's your problem! You've been acting weird for a few days now."

"I need you to once in your life, tellthe truth."

"Excuse me?"

"I know what you did Jasmine."

"I don't know what you are…."

"Don't lie! No more lies! You will tell the truth!" Tommy grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

"Or what, gonna hurt me!"

"I will tell everyone what you did."

"Like they would believe you!"

"They all know I am back with Kimberly."

"What?"

"Oh, Kimberly and I are having a party at the Youth Center. Didn't you know that? Kimberly and I are back together, and have been for a while. About 2 months, no thanks to you." Jasmine gasped. "Oh, shocked." Tommy smiled. Jasmine pulled away roughly, she had been caught.

* * *

"What do you think you can do to me pretty boy?" Jasmine asked. "I own this school and those people out there. They do what I say, when I say. Do you understand me? Nothing you can do will ever change that." Everyone outside the room listen closer to the conversation in the other room. 

"That is not true. Once they all find out from…"

"Find out what? That I drugged you? Ha!" Jasmine laughed.

"They will know!"

"No, you see I always have a back-up plan. So, I drugged your precious Kimberly the same as did you, but through, Katherine. Your friend, your innocent Katherine. She gave it to you and because of that, she will pay."

"How could you be so mean to…"

"Because they are nothing to me! Nothing more than loser pawns on my board." Jasmine laughed. "My parents, what a joke! They couldn't cut it, so they live through their precious Kimberly. They couldn't cut it in the sport when they had their chances, leaving me to do all the work."

"That is stupid."

"You are stupid to think you and Kimberly can take me on! I rule deception and lies. A lie here and there is nothing when I've been doing it my whole life. So, you fooled me for a while, doesn't mean anything!"

"We fooled you for more than a while. You were falling for me."

"Never! I could have any guy I want with a snap of my fingers!"

"Not me."

"Ha! I don't want you! I never did! I just couldn't have Katherine get you. I get what I want when I want it, or I steal it. You and Kimberly were fools to think you could sucker me. So I didn't fuck you. I wouldn't want her leftovers anyway."

"Good, you admitted the truth. I would never sleep with you, drugged or not."

"So what, if we didn't fuck, the pictures don't lie. And I have those pictures."

"Those lies!"

"Lies or not, they are very complying. And Katherine, the poor girl, such a loser. She will go down as the mastermind, because everything is fingered to her."

"I know the truth, Kimberly knows the truth and you will pay for your lies."

"Oh, c'mon Tommy. So I faked it with you! Get over it! I fake a lot of things, Tommy. The guys I fuck….oh, if they only knew. Such losers. Nothing will change with me in charge. And you two can't do a damn thing to change that. Go to your precious Kimberly, because this is over." Tommy smiled with Jasmine as she opened the door to the pool house and found everyone standing there, looking at her. "What the hell are you all looking at?"

"You are right, this is over," Tommy said standing behind her.

"For you," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Loser pawns," Becky said. Jasmine's parents stood there, couldn't believe their daughter did such a thing as drugging Kimberly and Tommy. Kimberly swung a cable cord to the speakers.

"Amazing thing, microphones and speakers can do," Tommy said showing Jasmine his microphone. Kimberly smiled. Tommy walked over to her, putting his arms around.

"Let's see you get out of this one, bitch." Jasmine looked at Kimberly in disgust. Tommy and Kimberly walked out, with the rest. Jasmine's parents came walking toward her, very angry. They went on the Youth Center party.

"Mom, Dad…" At school, the rumors spread about Jasmine and all her lies. It was always leaked that Jasmine got sent off to boarding school the rest of the year, which was surprising in her final semester and only 3 months left before graduation. Principal Caplain told her it was that or juvenile detention for the illegal drugs.

* * *

Tragedy hit the rangers, nearly killing one of them just a few weeks later. The rangers had to deal with the lost of the Gold Ranger, once Jason started reject the gold ranger powers. In order to save Jason, his powers were transferred back to Prince Trey. Tommy knew the feeling of losing his powers, with help from Kimberly. They were able to bring Jason from the funk. 

Kimberly was also very happy that Emily was there to help him through this lost. Kimberly sat Emily down to talk to her about Jason. Emily told her that she was just jealous of what they shared. Kimberly assured Emily, what Jason felt, if anything was a guy just sticking by a best friend. Jason and Kimberly, though have strong feelings, those feelings aren't a lover's love, but family love. And that is what it will always be. Kimberly told Emily, the way Jason talks about her, that is love. Jason misses her greatly. AndEmily would be a fool to not give him another chance. Not give them another chance, which she did eventually. Jason couldn't be happier. He knew Kimberly had something to do with Emily going to him. He knew his feelings for Kimberly lie deep, but it was nothing in comparison to what Kimberly and Tommy shared and have. That love is special and Jason would be honored to share the samewith Emily.

* * *

Next came the hardest decision of each rangers just a few months later. Giving up their powers. With Graduation just days away, Zordon felt the rangers had a chance at life now. College is too important for them to be risking their lives as rangers. It was time for a new generation of heroes, a stronger one, though nothing compares to the first. A new team was created from a new group of youngsters much like the original 5some that came those 4 years ago. 4 teenagers and a very smart kid: TJ, Cassidy, Ashley, Carlos and Justin, became the new set of rangers, the Turbo Rangers. TJ, red ranger, Cassidy, pink ranger, Ashley, Carlos, Justin, the yellow, green and blue ranger respectively. Zordon knew Kim's powers were too much to be transferred into Turbo, her crystal was unique. Her purple Zeo powers ended with her because her crystal wasn't like the other 5 crystals. It was exclusive. No other would be able to use those powers again.

* * *

May came and went much like April and then June and the big day. Graduation blues were hard to each ranger. With the celebration just hours away, neither of them believing their high school days were over with. Kimberly walked downstairs to get some water after her long shower. Tommy had been disappearing a lot the past few days. Since Kimberly told him about her plans to move to Paris, he was none to please. They have been fighting ever since that day, a month ago. Kimberly was opening the mail and found her acceptance letter to Paris University in France. Tommy couldn't believe it when she jumped up and down in total joy. She was actually happy to be leaving! Leaving him and their home! Kimberly sighed as she saw a Tommy's photo. _

* * *

_

_Flashback _

_"How could you be so happy to be leaving me!" _

_"I am not happy! But I promised my mother, Tommy! I can't go back on that now! I'm not leaving you! It's just Paris!" _

_"You are an adult! You deserve the chance to go to college, here with me! With all our friends!" _

_"But I want to go!" _

_"So you want to leave me!" _

_"I am not leaving you! Nothing has to change!" _

_"You are moving to Paris! Of course everything is changing!" _

_"We don't have to." _

_"You will hundreds of miles away!" _

_"And we will see each other so much." _

_"I don't want you to go." _

_"I already agreed." _

_"Then change it! Don't you love me!" _

_"How can you ask that! You are the best thing in my life!" Kimberly held his face. _

_"Am I! Then stay! Stay with me." _

_"I can't stay here…" Tommy punched the wall. Kimberly screamed. _

_"Then go. But just so you know, if you go, there will never be a us." _

_"Tommy. TommY!" Tommy walked away. "Please, don't do that! Don't walk away from me!" Kimberly grabbed his arm and turned him to her. "You always do that! You walk away! Don't do this!" _

_"I am not the one leaving!" _

_"I love you." _

_"If you leave me again, I can't say the same." Kimberly fell to her knees crying as he walked away._

_

* * *

_

Kim's mother came up behind her and hugged her. They were sharing a hotel suite. Kimberly's mother would fly home just hours after graduation since she had an art show to do the following morning, but Kimberly would be following the next day after getting her things into order and saying goodbye to everyone. She couldn't leave that soon.

"Are you excited?" Mrs. Dumas asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Thanks for the dress, Mom."

"Hey, my baby deserves the best Paris has to give. This is your day. You earned this. Have I told you how happy I am that you are coming to Paris?"

"About a million times."

"Good. That was a million and one." Kimberly hugged her mother tighter.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too, babygirl."

* * *

After each ranger got their diploma, the ranges found each other and hugged each other. Kimberly was sadden when Tommy's name was called, he got his diploma and left. Not even taking his seat again. There was a huge graduation party in the Youth Center by Lt. Stone for the graduates, along with a goodbye dinner later on for Kimberly. Ernie even came by to congratulate the new graduates. The rangers came into the Youth Center in a line, each with their arms around one another. They found a booth. 

"So, did you find a place in Paris?"

"Yeah, but it's weird. I just called the girl and she said she sold her place to another person."

"What?"

"Yeah, seems I will have a new roommate when I get there."

"Weird."

"I know, what about you, Katherine?"

"ABT in New York City is perfect. My parents couldn't be happier."

"I'll bet. And you, mister stunt double man, studying in Japan for 2 years! How exciting!"

"Might as well. At least, I get to be near my family, which is a major plus." Kimberly nodded.

"Everybody is moving away." Rocky pouted.

"Awww…Rocky," Tanya said putting her arm around him. "I'll be at Cal State with you."

"Yeah, right. Jason and Emily are going off to UCLA together. You'll find friends in a day and leave me alone."

"Oh, Rocky! I promise you! You will be my only best friend there."

"Better!" Tanya kissed his cheek.

"Has anyone seen Tommy?"

"Not since he left the graduation," Jason said.

"Kimberly, have…"

"No." Kimberly got up. "Excuse me."

"Do you think this party is a great idea for her?"

"Of course," Jason said. "She needs this. She needs us."

* * *

Kimberly arrived to her final night in the Oliver's house after dinner with her best friends. They all promised to see her off in the airport, since Katherine and Adam's flight was later on. Kimberly needed to be in Paris to start an internship with her stepfather by the end of the week. Mrs. Oliver came into the bedroom as Kimberly laid down. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Last night together." Kimberly nodded, pulling at the covers.

"He hasn't come home yet."

"I don't care," Kimberly said laying to her back.

"Yes, you do."

"He's the stubborn here, doesn't even want to listen."

"Because he's hurting," Mrs. Oliver said fixing the covers around Kimberly.

"So am I! I hate to leave him, but I must. I promised my mother."

"And you promised Tommy forever."

"And nothing has to change, why can't he see that!"

"Because it's Tommy. You know my son, better than me, his own mother. Losing you…"

"He's not losing me!"

"But you are leaving him."

"I know and I hate it," Kimberly said crying as she sat up. Mrs. Oliver hugged her. "I hate it so much."

* * *

Later on that night, Kimberly was shifting in her sleep. She sat up in tears, calling out for Tommy. Kimberly sobbed as she laid back down after finding herself all alone. 

"Where are you?" Kimberly hugged her pillow closing her eyes. A few miles away, Tommy sat up on the bench. He felt her. He heard her. Though so far away from him, he heard and felt Kimberly.

* * *

Kimberly heard the door open in her sleep. She could hear his breathing, feel his eyes on her. Kimberly laid there, unable to move as the bed dipped. She heard his breathing slow, as he sat there, just sitting there, not touching her. Nothing. Kimberly wanted to desperately to sit up and take him in her arms, but she didn't. And then felt the kiss on the back of her head. 

"I love you." Tommy stood up and left her. Kimberly turned in the bed, with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too."

**

* * *

**

The next morning

In the airport, Adam and Rocky rushed to help with Kim's many bags. Jason laughed with them struggling, until Emily hit him, making him suffer with them.

"You promise to write and call…"

"Everyday, I know!" Kimberly hugged Adam. Each giving Kimberly a special treat for her trip to Paris.

"Just promise me."

"I promise. I will keep in touch with each and everyone of you. Every week a new letter, I promise."

"Maybe not every week," Rocky said.

"Promise me you will write," Kimberly said hugging Rocky.

"Oh, you know I won't." Kimberly laughed with the rest. Rocky placed a sandwich and drink into her gift bag along with a CD from Tanya.

"You guys, go ahead."

"You sure?" Jason asked, knowing she still had 20 minutes before her flight was called for boarding.

"Yeah, we can wait with you until your flight is called," Katherine said.

"No. I think…I need to do this alone." Everyone nodded. "I love you all so much, but if I have to walk away again, I don't know if I can." Kimberly cried. Jason hugged her. She cried on him. Kimberly pulled away, wiping under her eyes. She laughed. "I'm going to pieces already, so please go. I have all your goodies for the long trip, thank you."

"Okay. We will go." Everyone gave Kimberly their hugs and kisses goodbye.

"I love you guys!"

"We love you too." Kimberly watched them all walk away in a line, looking back and waving. Kimberly waving and blowing kisses at them.

_Just one more chapter before the amazing finale! There is much gunfire and a death in the mix to come? Yes, a death! Keep looking out. Reviews always welcomed:P_


	20. Through Your Eyes

**Chapter 19: Through Your Eyes **

**By: Youngstown **

Kimberly finally sat down in the chair before her gate for her flight to Paris, France.She would be boarding alone shortly. She started to cry again. All of a sudden, someone sat beside her. Kimberly wipes her eyes and looks over to see Tommy. She let out a slight laugh of disgust. Tommy pulled out an envelope from his book. He placed it on Kim's lap.

"You have the nerve to come now?" Tommy nodded. "I don't want a damn card! I wanted you last night! I wanted you to hold me and kiss me goodbye!" Tommy picked up the fallen envelope and placed it back in her lap. "Stop it! Where were you! I needed you!" She shoved the letter away. Tommy picked it up again and placed it on her lap. "What?" Kimberly ripped open the letter and found a card.

_'Please Don't Go to Paris'_ it read. Kimberly threw thecard back at him.

"Why are you doing this! I can't stay! Why can't you just accept that Tommy!"

"Open it."

"I don't want to fucking open it! I want you to be happy! I want us to be happy! To not think we are threw because I am leaving! You promised me forever!"

"Will you open the damn card woman and read it!" Kimberly gasped as he yelled at her. She took the card from his hand.

"Fine!" She opened the card and gasped. _'But If You Must Leave…I Will Follow You.'_ "What does that mean?" Tommy held up a plane ticket. "You're coming to Paris?"

"Yes. I applied and surprisingly I got into Paris University too."

"What!"

"When you applied over New Years, so did I. I just forget about it, thinking neither of us would ever go, but then you got in. And you were so happy. I hated that, you were happy because you got in and you were leaving!"

"I wasn't happy about leaving you!"

"I know that! I know that, Beautiful. Then I got the letter 2 days ago and I knew I had a decision to make. Could I leave my parents, my friends, my life here? After seeing you, with all we have been through, I knew I could. All day yesterday, I spent making plans to move."

"You're coming to Paris with me!"

"Yes!"

"Tommy!" They hugged. "Oh!" She cried on him. "But why?"

"I watched you get on a plane and leave to a foreign place without me. I'm not letting that happen again. I love you too much Kimberly to let you walk away again."

"I can't believe this! I can't believe you!" She hit him many times.

"Ow! Hey! Hey!" Tommy caught her hands to stop her.

"You are such a meanie! Making me so crazy!"

"Sorry, for that. But I had to really make up my mind last night. It's not that I don't trust you to go off to Paris. I just can't let you leave me."

"I love you Tommy. And I never wanted to go, but…"

"I know, but I also know, where you go, I will follow. It's time I go where my heart is. And stick to it." They hugged and kissed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Air France, Flight number 543, non-stop Paris, France is now boarding for our first class passengers."

"Do you think we could sit together?" Kimberly asked, as he put his arm around her as they stood up.

"Of course, I am in first class too. And I'm pretty sure I can convince anyone to let us be together." They kissed. They walked to the gate. "How long is this flight?"

"About 11 hours, remember." Tommy groaned. "But I promise, I will make the time well spent." Tommy groaned as Kimberly kissed his chin, before biting his neck. The couple smiled and walked together, off to their new adventure in a new place.

* * *

the 

end

muhahahaha!

just kidding!

sorry!

reverting

back

to

childish

games,

back

to

the

story

enjoy!

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly sat in the French café outside the Eiffel Tower. It was early afternoon late summer.They had been in France for nearly 2 months now. 

"Do you realize, Mrs. Oliver, we have been married for 8 days, 3 hours and 40 minutes."

"Wow, Mr. Oliver, are you going to give me daily updates on that manner?"

"For the first month or so." Kimberly laughed as Tommy took her hand and kissed her hand.

"Is that why you asked me to this place, our first day back in Paris?"

"Of course. You always go to the place with the most special feelings."

"You are too silly."

"Un café pour vous, manqué, et un thé de glace pour le gentilhomme." _(A coffee for the miss and ice tea for the gentleman)_

"Merci," Kimberly said taking a sip. _(Thank you)_

"Merci," Tommy followed. The waiter nodded, knowing exactly what they wanted, since they were regulars.

"Partir la lune de miel tôt?" (_Left the honeymoon so early?) _

"Oui, doit retourner un jour," Kimberly said with a smile. _(yes, must return at sometime)_

"Bien que j'aurais pu rester un autre jour," Tommy said.(_although, I could have stayed another day)_ The waiter left them to put their order in. "Au lit." _(in bed)_

"Ha!" Kimberly slapped his arm. Tommy laughed. "I am impressed. 6 weeks ago, and you would be pouting."

"I don't pout."

"Yes, you do. You hated I spoke French and you were stupid."

"I am not stupid! I learned French in like a month with those books and tapes!"

"I know! I am so proud of my husband," Kimberly said cupping his chin with her lip pouted out. They kissed. "I'll be back, I have to use the bathroom." Kimberly got up. She passed him, touching his shoulder as she went inside. Tommy couldn't help but smile at his new wife.

* * *

_Their first night in Paris nearly gave Kim's mother a heart attack. Kimberly thought it would be great to surprise her mother about Tommy. Tommy even surprised Kimberly with the knowledge of knowing that he was in fact her new roommate in Paris, having brought the loft with help from his parents from the young woman. _

_Kimberly called her mother, telling her that she wanted to stop by her place and drop off her things first, shower and meet her mother and stepfather for dinner. She informed her mother about a huge surprise, of course not going to tell her over the phone. Tommy groaned, as Kimberly took her time opening the door to their place. _

_"Hurry up! These are heavy and we still have 2 more trips!" _

_"Hush!" Kimberly opened the door and gasped. "No way!" Tommy stepped inside with her. "This is not it." _

_"Yes, it is." _

_"This place is huge!" They stepped into a slight hall before they were in the kitchen/dining room, straight ahead the living room with the view of Eiffel Tower in the distance. "This can't be all ours!" Kimberly walked to the balcony. "I don't believe it either." Tommy put the bags down. "Oh, our bags!" Tommy rushed back to the elevator. Kimberly walked around. It was a beautiful loft apartment. She opened the balcony doors leading to their terrace on the top floor. It was absolutely a perfect site. Down the hall, a bathroom and laundry room with washer and dryer. Their kitchen was new age, very modern. Upstairs were the 2 bedrooms and bathrooms. Tommy returned with the final trip to find Kimberly coming downstairs. _

_"The bedroom, you have to see!" _

_"I wouldn't mind a bed right now." _

_"Haha…we better hurry and shower." _

* * *

_Kimberly and Tommy kissing in the mist from their heated shower. Tommy couldn't keep his hands off her during their shower. They kissed passionately, caressing each other's bodies. Tommy's hands moved down her back, and sides. Kimberly held Tommy by the waist finally. He smiled as she squeezed her leg around him,. _

_"We are so late!" Kimberly moaned, as Tommy lifted her on the sink counter. She was hushed and settled there by his kisses. He was between her legs, lazily thrusted inside her. They both moaned as their bodies melded together as lovers tend to do. _

_"You told your mother you would be late." Tommy kissed down her neck and chest. "So we are running late." _

_"But this is ridiculous!" Tommy sucked on Kim's neck. She held his head. "We can do this anytime." Kimberly moaned against his thrust. _

_"So true." He kissed her. _

* * *

_"Kimberly!" Kim's mother knocked on the door. She opened the door, which wasn't locked. She saw all the luggage around. "Wow, what a place. Kimberly!" Mrs. Dumas went upstairs. She could hear moaning in the distance. "Kimberly?" Mrs. Dumas went into the master bedroom and gasped at the view. From the windows, the wonderful view. She turned toward the bathroom and gasped again. She stood frozen at the sight of her daughter making love…to Tommy. Tommy! Shenearly fell over in shock, holding her chest. The side of Kim's head pressed against the mirror, with Tommy's face buried into her neck, as he made love to her. Finally, Kimberly cried out Tommy's name as he clung to her in the same manner, both relishing in their climaxes. Kimberly opened her eyes and gasped. _

_"Mom!" Tommy gasped and looked back as well. Mrs. Dumas's mouth dropped. "Uh, hi." _

_"Hi, Mrs. Dumas." _

_"Surprise," Kimberly said. _

* * *

_Tommy didn't know if and when he could ever look Kim's mother in the eyes. Kim's mother could barely speak the first hour after that. Kimberly was worried that meant she didn't accept them being together. But eventually, Kim's mother came around. She always only wanted her daughter's happiness and if that meant with Tommy. She couldn't be more contented. Besides, they belong together; she knew the first moment she saw them kiss. _

* * *

_They barely were settled in when Tommy proposed. The couple stood at the base of the Eiffel Tower. Tommy had every intention of doing this right, but the words were lost. "Marry me." _

_"What?" Kimberly asked, did she hear him right? _

_"Marry me." Tommy dropped down to his knee before Kimberly. Kimberly gasped, then slightly smiled. "I have loved you from the first moment I saw you and I will love from my last breath and beyond. We were meant for each other, Beautiful. It was written in the stars for us to be together. Fly as one, the crane and falcon." Tommy took Kim's hand. "Through your eyes….I see my future. Our future is bright and wonderful. The way it was meant to be. Say you'll love me forever. Say you'll make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?" Kimberly covered her mouth with tears in her eyes. "Beautiful…will you…" Kimberly covered his mouth. _

_"Wait…" She closed her eyes and turned her back to him. Tommy was confused. A crowd forming around them. _

_"Kimberly? Kim?" Tommy slowly stood up and touched her shoulder. "Well, Kimberly…?" She turned with a giggle and punched his shoulder. _

_"Are you crazy! Yes! Of course I'll marry you! I just didn't want you to make it that easy for you!" Tommy let out a laugh. She did it again. She held her hand out for him. Tommy shook his head as slid the diamond ring to her finger. "Beautiful." Tommy cupped her face and kissed her deeply. The crowd cheered. _

_"Yes!" Tommy wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up through their many kisses. He spun her around._

* * *

Tommy's smile faded as he got this eerie feeling come over him. The sound was not to deny. Cars sped up on the street of the café. Tommy saw 2 cars speeding at each other, and the window open with the men carrying guns. Tommy gasped and looked to the doorway as Kimberly appeared with a smile. She walked slowly toward their table and froze to the sight before her with the cars. 

"Tout le monde descen!" _(Everyone get down!) _Tommy screamed as gunfire opened on the streets. Many people letting out screams as gunshots ring over and around them. It was a massacre of shots filling the street. Kim's arms went up to cover her head instinctively as she turned her back to the cars. Tommy rushed to Kimberly, not caring if he was shot. Kimberly was tackled to the ground and covered by Tommy. He was shot in the shoulder just as he reached her. Tommy stayed covering Kimberly. The shots eventually stopped, though some ladies were still screaming in fear. Tommy raised his head and looked at Kimberly. They were both breathing hard.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh..I don..…kno…" Tommy groaned and lifted himself off Kimberly. "You…you're bleeding." Kimberly gasped, feeling pain.

"Just my shoulder." Tommy looked through the crowd. Many people looking like they would need help with their injuries of the shots. Many ladies screaming or crying still. A few men sitting up with blood on their hands. Tommy groaned when he tried to move his arm. "Don't worry, ambulances will be here soon." Tommy looked down at Kimberly, who hadn't moved. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I…I can't feel my legs."

"What!" Tommy quickly checked her legs for gunshots, but found none. "I don't see any shots, Beautiful, are you sure..." Tommy saw the blood puddle forming from her back. "Oh god!" Tommy lifted her slowly to sit up, getting a gasp from Kimberly. Tommy felt the blood pouring from her back. He found 3 gunshots, onenear on her spine. "No." Tommy touched them.

"Tommy, I'm…I'm…"

"Shhh…it's okay, it's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry…I wasn't quick…"

"Shh…don't! No. NO! Aide! Aide!" _(help! Help)_Tommy screamed. Their waiter, not shot, still fearing for his life, covering his head."Aide ! m'aider !" Tommy screamed. _(help, help me!) _"Amener une ambulance ici! Ma femme a été le coup!" _(get an ambulance over here! my wife has been shot) _

"Monsieur." _(sir) _

"You! Vous! Par-dessus ici!" _(you! Get over here!) _

"Comment pouvoir je vous aide." _(how may I help you) _

"That! Cela! Me donne votre serviette!" _(that! Give me your towel!)_Tommy took the towel and placed it to one of Kim's bleeding holes. "More! Un autre l'un!" _(Give me another one!)_ The waiter did. Tommy put one under Kim's head. "It's going to be okay, Kim…"

"I'm sorry…."

"Don't you dare! Look at me!" Tommy held her face. "You are not leaving me! You're not going anywhere!"

"I love you, Tommy." Tommy had tears in his eyes as he kissed her softly on the lips. Tommy pulled her to his chest, as heburied her into his chest as he cried.

* * *

"John, ceci l'un est mauvais." _(John, this one needs help) _

"Elle ne le fera pas, Dean" _(She won't make it, Dean.)_ The paramedic said looking at the blood lost of the young woman. "Elle est morte."_ (She's dead)_

"NO! Don't say that!" Tommy yelled. "Elle le fera! Elle fera!" _(she will make it! She will!) _

"Eclaircir!" _(clear!) _Tommy's head went down as the paramedics shocked Kimberly again. They were speeding toward the hospital. "Eclaircir!" The computer just showing a flat line on the screen. Tommy went to touch Kim's hand,but he was pulled back. "Eclaircir!"

* * *

And then they stopped, sitting back, both breathing hard. 

"What…what are you…. vous sont pourquoi arrêtant?" _(why are you stopping) _

"Désolé, monsieur."_(sorry, sir)_

"Sorry! No! My wife! Ne pas arrêter ! Ne pas arrêter ! _(don't stop)_That's my wife! Save her! Epargner ma femme!" Tommy's head went to Kim's chest as he cried harder. "No! Nooo! We promised. We..we promised!"

* * *

_Lord, I want to apologize for doing that (larry the cable guy is so funny)...evil I am! Epilogue is next. _


	21. Once In A Lifetime

**Epilogue**

**Final Chapter **

**Once In A Lifetime **

**by: Craig David **

**Enjoy!**

**:P**

Some believe that when you die, you die. As simple as that. But is life and death that simple? Is it really over when it's over? Tommy chooses to think not. Simple, ha. A death cannot just be simple, because life is a huge complicated bitch. Some say, _'Life isn't fair, so shut up and deal with it' _or the favorite quote, '_Life's a bitch, then you die!'_. But life isn't that cruel and death shouldn't be either, right. Life is a journey. A unique one to everybody. And death, death is that climax end. The opposite of birth. And what happens next is special.

There is a place you go when you die, however is that heaven or hell, probably not. Hell could possibly be that place parents tell their children, bad people go, to get their children to be good, if only for that day. Is Hell is like Neverland? Only in dreams, nightmares actually. Who knows. But heaven. Oh, there is a Heaven for beautiful souls filled from wonderful people. And angels do walk the Earth. That is true. Tommy knows and believes that with his soul. He met one. He loved his angel and forever will. Kimberly in Heaven? That made him chuckle to even think that. Tommy always felt Heaven was never made for the likes of Kimberly Oliver. Not that Kimberly was too good for Heaven, though to Tommy, she was perfect. But something about her was truly unique and powerful. Their love was special… once in a lifetime.

* * *

It was raining in the openness of the night with a slight chill in the air. It was early morning, too early for one to be so wide-awake. Tommy smiled as he looked out through the rain in just his black PJ bottoms. He was awake, not being able to sleep these last couple of days. His thoughts go back to that tragic day in Paris over a year ago. The gunshots still ringing familiar in his head. A cold chill still runs up his spine. Many people were injured including himself, but none as scary as Kimberly. His wife, the love of his life, with multiple shots. The blood was sickening as he felt her life slipping away. She looked him in the eyes, deep in the eyes, to tell him her heart, but he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want her last words. 

In the distance, he could see the Eiffel Tower. He proposed to Kimberly there. Her face when he asked her, though he kind of knew she had an idea about the proposal, having found the ring a week prior. But nevertheless, she did put on the face. Greece was absolutely perfect, the most romantic, ideal place for newlyweds to spend their first week together. Tommy's hand came up to the glass of the window. The rain was a comfort these days. Paris was his home nowadays. And though he missed his parents, brother, grandfather, other family and best friends still back home in the States; Paris was the right place for him to stay. His life belonged to this place and this home. Kimberly loves Paris.

* * *

"What are you doing awake?" As a hand touched his back from the soft voice came from behind him. Tommy's heart swelled. That wonderful voice would light any dark room. Tommy turned with a smile. 

"Just thinking." Tommy looked upon the most beautiful sight. A mother feeding her baby. His son greedily sucking away at his mother's breast. Tommy placed his hands on his son's head and shoulder of his wife, giving her a kiss first before a soft one on his son's shaggy dark hair. His son was looking back at his mother with the same beautiful doe brown eyes. Though just 4 days old, their connection was true, real. She felt him when he was about to cry, why he was crying, even when Tommy didn't have a clue.

* * *

_Flashback _

_"No! No!" _

_"Nous désolés." (We are sorry) Tommy looked at them. _

_"No. No, try again, please! Essayer encore!" (Please, just one more time!)_

_"Nous avons pour 10 minutes, monsieur. Je suis désolé, elle est allée." (We have been for 10 minutes sir. I am sorry, but she is dead) _

_"Un plus, cela est tout je veux!" (One more, please, that is all I want) John nodded. _

_"Éclaircir!" _

* * *

_"Eclaircir!" Tommy looked at the life support system still with the flatline. "Eclaircir!" _

_"One more!" John did. _

_"Eclaircir!" Tommy looked at the machine, knowing that was the end. They couldn't do anything else for her. Tommy bent down to Kimberly's chest, tears in his eyes still. _

_"Please, Beautiful. Please, don't do this. Please, just come back. Please, come back to me. I need you. I need you so much, I don't know if I can breath without you. Beautiful wake up! Wake up!" Tommy shook her. "Come back! You promised! You promised me! I can't live without you..." _

_There was a long flatline, then a slight beep. Tommy gasped. _

_"Kimberly?" Another beep popped on the screen. _

_"Nous avons un rythme, nous avons un pouls!" (we have a rhythm, we got a pulse)_

_"Médicaments!" (medication!)_

_"Kimberly!" _

_"Eclaircir!" John picked up the paddles. "Si elle n'obtient pas à l'hôpital, nous la perdrons encore!"_

_"Just hang on, Beautiful." They reached the hospital just as Kim's heart went flatline again._

_

* * *

_

_Tommy woke up with his head against a breathing chest. A constant beeping beside the bed. Something was stroking his head softly. Tommy raised his head slowly. He smiled and nodded. _

_"Hey, sleepyhead. I thought I was to be awaken by my prince with a kiss." _

_"It has been too long." Tommy reached up and placed a soft kiss to her lips. _

_

* * *

_

"You should be sleeping."

"As should you, wife," Tommy said watching his son feed before another kissed on his head.

"Well, your son is hungry."

"He's always hungry. Sometimes, I wonder…"

"Hey!"

"What!"

"You had better not be implying…!"

"What? He doesn't get that from me."

"Right, so I expect he gets that from me, when someone will finish the box of cereal and put an empty box back in the cupboard."

"To remind you, we need cereal," Tommy said.

"You are incredible! The most…unreasonable, stupidest man I have…"

"I love you too." Tommy kissed his wife softly on the lips.

"Why did I ever marry you?"

"Because you love me."

"Whatever." Tommy looked down at his son, pulling away from the nipple. He was full. It was a wonderful sight to watch his wife breastfeeding their son. "Let me burp him."

"Oh, and change him and put him back to bed." Tommy took his son slowly from his wife's arms. His wife kissing his cheek.

"Of course. Go to sleep." His wife smiled as Tommy lifted his son to his bare shoulder to burp after a tiny kiss on the mouth. His son felt at home against his father's bare shoulder, closing his eyes immediately. Tommy's wife walked back toward the steps toward the bedroom upstairs. "Hey, I love you."

Kimberly stopped with one foot on the steps and turned to Tommy. She had a huge smile on her face. She walked back over to him, cupping his face. They kissed, not passionately as one might be granted, their love for each other spoke volumes. This was a kiss; passionate in it's own tenderness, filled with the love you read about in books. Love that is cherished.

"I love you too, tiger." Tommy gave her one final kiss. "Now come to bed, it's cold and I want my cuddly bear."

"Right behind you, Beautiful." Tommy patted Derek Thomas's back, watching Kimberly walked upstairs with that sparkle in her eyes when he calls her beautiful. Tommy waited on his son's burp looking out through the rain. "I love you little man, but hurry up so Mommy and I can cuddle." Tommy looked at his son, who eyes were open. "Stubborn, just like your mother."

**The end **

**A TRUE END!**

_Thanks so much guys and gals. I wouldn't be here and doing this if it wasn't for your votes of inspiration and love. Thanks for taking the time to leave notes, wish I could tell you all how wonderful and great I think you are (i just did), but then again, don't want to swell your heads. Thanks!_

_To my muse, Milli, thanks for the alternate ending idea. Wouldn't have worked out so great, if not for you. Good luck with school, I know you will be fine. To my buddies PJ, Natedog, oh and of course…. you the fans! Thanks! All I do is for you, hope you enjoyed it as well!_

_Notes to fans__**PinkRanger4Evr:** Here&Now is the next story on the blocks to finish, up to 10 chapters to that so far, gotta do the dreaded editing. Beautiful is done, finally chapter was them getting back together. Might come back to the story, perhaps, I don't really know. __**TrueRomantic: **Don't cry too much, giving all the fans justthe perfect ending needed. I'm pretty sure everybody knows deep down, I got the true romance bug, where things find a way to work out!_

_Lastly, __'Best Wishes' sequel coming shortly, got first chapter done, it's looking to be a 3-chapter sequel, whereas 'Best Wishes' was just one chapter. Then I have another story in the works, get excited! 'White Ranger Series' sequeal to 'Power Rangers: Generations! And then gonna change it up with 'Sex, Lies & A Whole Lotta Loving', a bit of a change in the ranger world. _

_Well, once again thanks. _

_Final note: 'Let's go America! World Cup soccer! GOOOOOAAAAAALLLL!' _


End file.
